Nicktoons Loud House: Love & War
by Geo Soul
Summary: Lincoln catches his sister Lucy trying to kill herself, and he discovers something he never knew about his sisters and himself. LincolnXLucyXLynn Incest Harem. Suicide warning. (3rd Arc in planning Stages)
1. The Sad Tale of Lucy Loud

**Geo: Hey guys, Geo Soul here, and this is my story, Love in The Loud House. And here is a friend.**

 **?: Hello, I am Red the Pokémon Master, and I am going to be Geo's editor. Also, Lincoln in this has Central Heterochromia, his left eye is a light baby blue with a dark pink ring inside and his right eye is a bright deep crimson with a galaxy purple ring inside.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House, but if I did, oh the Incest! Red: Why is Incest just so adorable? But not when it's parent and child. Note that this is a Harem fic, all ages are the same as the show. And out of all the girls in it, Lucy will probably be the youngest.**

 ** _—_** ** _Nicktoons Love in The Loud House—_**

* * *

Lucy Loud walked through the crowded hallways of her elementary school, trying to get into the washroom. Keyword 'Trying', as she was very mature, unlike most of her classmates.

She made her down the hall until she noticed she was being followed. Seeing it was a a few boys, she sped up her pace and made it into the girls washroom. Locking the door behind her, she looked around for a way to get out. She saw the window but it was sadly locked and she didn't feel like getting in trouble with Lori. Besides, she couldn't fit into it.

The door was slammed open as she hid in a stall. "You sure you saw her go in here?" She heard one of the boys say. "Of course I did, no one else in this stupid place has hair that black or skin that white." She looked around and a small grin appeared on her face when she saw a small vent just above her.

 _'I'm saved!'_ She thought as she started climbing upwards to the vent. Hearing them get closer to her stall, she pulled out a large rock from her pocket and threw it into another stall, the sound alerting them. As soon as they walked past hers to check it out, she crawled through and replaced the vent cover.

"That was close." She whispered as she slowly crawled the dark moldy vents, a small white mouse finding its way through her dress and up to her collar. "Hey there." Lucy said as she stroked its back, making it give a squeak of comfort as it curled up in a ball and she started to climb up in the vents to one of the few places she was ever safe; the roof. She soon made it as she jumped out, landing on the already fallen vent cover.

"At least I'm safe up here." She said as she looked at the chained door. She walked to the edge of the roof and sat down. She let out a sigh of relief and lied on her back.

For the past 4 years Lucy has been mercilessly bullied because she was different and how she felt. The teacher's didn't care, they only cared about kissing up to Lola and Lana, and Lisa was obviously not needed in school. The principal didn't know, in fact no one knew, she always hid it, like she always hides. She hates people because she can't trust anyone… except for her family. _'I can't stay up here all day.'_ She thought as the small rodent curled in in a ball on her chest. _'I have to go home eventually.'_ She gently stroked the mouse's fur as she dozed off.

* * *

 ***2 hours later***

A few drops of rain started to fall as Lucy woke up. "Huh?" The rain started to drop faster as she grabbed her backpack and jumped from the roof, the small mouse in her pocket. She landed on the ground with a thud and ran home; she lifted her backpack up as cover and didn't notice a small red stain slowly growing on her sleeve. The rain started to pour down harder as she almost made it home, until she was pulled by the collar of her dress into an alleyway and was flung onto the ground.

"So ya think I'm stupid, huh?" A voice spoke; her bully. "What do you want Dalton?" Lucy sneered with a scowl on her face as he grabbed her by the neck and started to punch at her hard. Lucy tried to escape his grasp, but to no avail. He slammed her on the ground and did it over and over, throwing his fist right into her gut, causing her to cough out blood. "AHHHH!" She yelled as he started to hit her face. She blacked out; the last she heard was "You're nothing but a goddamn worthless mistake!"

 _'I'm a… mistake?'_ She thought as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 ***1 hour later***

Lucy woke up to something licking her face and saw her new little mouse, its fur slightly covered in blood… her blood.

She gave a smile. "Hey there." Scooping up the small white rodent in her hands, she slowly got up and grabbed her bag, then limped the rest of the way home, soaking wet. She was glad that no one was home. She made her way into Luna's room to get Geo's extra hamster cage, an extra water filter, and wood shavings for the bottom.

"There, all set." She said as she put it on her bedside table, placed the mouse in and it started to drink from the container of water. Lucy walked into the washroom and pulled out a small razor blade from under the sink. She removed her dress, leaving her in shorts and a black tank. She began to care into her arms and body, embedding words into her skin like 'bitch', 'idiot', 'freak', 'demon', 'monster', and right on her chest she carved two word; Worthless mistake.

She never flinched, she's cut herself so many times she was used to it after she was done she pulled out a large black grandpa revolver and loaded it with a single bullet. She spun the barrel and stuck it in her mouth before pulling the trigger, the only sound being a small click. "Just my luck, it didn't go off." She curled up into a ball, and just sat there. Never crying, just like she never has in her life.

"I just want to die." She lightly sobbed. She didn't hear the front door open as she started to cut her skin again. "Hello! Anyone home?" Her eyes widened. "Lincoln." She gasped as she grabbed a lot of gauze and wrapped up her body. "Hello? Anybody?" She then tried to teleport, but was too weak. She climbed into the vents just as Lincoln got up the stairs.

"Hello? Lori? Lucy? Luna? Lisa? You in here… huh?" He looked at Lucy/Lynn's shared room and saw a small cage by Lucy's bed. "Huh, Lucy got a mouse." He said as he saw a red stain on the washroom floor. "What in the?" He opened the door wider and saw blood spatters all over the floor and a torn, bloodstained black and white striped dress. "Oh my God! LUCY!" He shouted. He stopped when he heard whimpering. He opened up a staircase in the hallway and went into the attic.

"Lucy?" He said as thunder started striking, lighting up the attic space. He saw Lucy In the corner with a gun in her mouth and a blade stuck in her arm. He was horrified as he also saw her body covered in bruises and bloody cuts, some even on her throat. She had many hurtful words in her body, and what got him the most was the one on her chest. She pulled the trigger, and just got a click.

"Lucy!" He yelled as he ran in, she spun it again as she prepared to pull it again. "I'm sorry Lincoln. Please forgive me." She whispered. But before she did, Lincoln slapped it away as it went off. The lightning masking the sound of the gunshot as a hole was made by their feet. "Why?" She whispered. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME FUCKING DIE?!"


	2. Lincoln and Lucy Together

**Red: Alrighty guys, I'm doing the intro this time, so here's the next chapter of Love in The Loud House, and thanks to some guest suggestions let us know if you want Lincoln's other sisters in his Harem.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House. I wish I did, I really do.**

 ** _—Nicktoons Love in The Loud House—_**

* * *

"Lucy why would you want to die!?" Lincoln said, scared of what his little sister would do as she pulled the bloody razor blade out of her arm. Lucy refused to speak as she tried to dig the blade into her chest.

Lincoln grabbed her arm. "TELL ME!" He said, his multi-colored eyes filled with worry. "WHY SHOULD I! THIS IS MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" She screamed, digging the blade deeper.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Lincoln said, his eyes now tearing up. "Y-you're my sister…"

"Why do you even care?" She sobbed quietly. "I'm just an unwanted mistake of a child."

"No you're not." He said. "Yes I am, our parents never even planned to have me, I'm an ACCIDENT Lincoln. Our parents had eleven kids and I'm the only one that they never planned on. Everyone always forgets that I even exist. People always forget my birthday. The only times when people notice me is when I talk. I am a FUCKING MISTAKE LINCOLN!"

"LUCILLE MARIA LOUD!" He shouted. "YOU ARE NOT A MISTAKE! YOU'RE A GIFT, A TREASURE! MY LITTLE SISTER! I never want to hear you speak of yourself like that ever." His tears were streaming heavily. "You are no mistake, and you sure as hell aren't some freak. You're my sister, and I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." He sobbed as he hugged her gently, slowly pulling out the blade in her chest. Lucy was shocked and for the first time in her life, she cried. "It's okay Lucy." He said as her tears and blood fell onto his shirt. "Just let it out." Her sobs became louder as the rain poured harder outside.

"L-Lincoln… I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" She held on tight to him. "It's alright." He comforted her, helping her up and down into the washroom where he managed to sew the wounds and wrap them up better. "Lincoln?" He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I just w-wanted to e-end it all." She sobbed. "It's alright Luce." He said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Lincoln… let's take a shower." Lincoln looked down and saw his bloodied clothing. "I need a shower, but YOU need rest." She nodded. She slowly limped into her room, but not before swiftly planting a small kiss on Lincoln's lips which caused him to blush. She quickly entered her bedroom before Lincoln could register what happened. "… Whoa."

 _'Sh-she kissed me.'_ He thought in surprise as he snapped out of his trance. He quickly changed out of his clothes and turned on the shower head.

* * *

"Hello, anyone home?" Lynn said as she stepped in with her older sisters.

"Lynn! I'm in my room changing." Lincoln shouted. Lynn blushed as she remembered the last time she accidentally barged on Lincoln changing, although she did enjoy it, but not so much the pillow to the face. She shook her head. "O-okay!" She yelled back, her sisters understanding her stutter; she wasn't the only one to ever walk in on Lincoln. The other elder siblings have done it, and they all kinda enjoyed it, except for Lori.

Lynn, Luan, and Luna still blushed at how big he had grown, especially there. Leni, well she didn't care... much. Lisa, Lana, Lola, and Lily… they never barged in, so they never saw him.

* * *

Lucy finished fixing her dress and opted to staying in her current clothing to just lay down, her small mouse curled up on her chest. She gave a smile as Luna's dog Charles came in and started to lick her face. "Charles, stop." She softly giggled as she heard Lynn's voice. "Hey, Lucy!"

 _'Well, they were gonna see this eventually, I thought Lynn would see first considering we sleep in the same room.'_ She thought as Charles whimpered, smelling the blood on her wrists. "Don't worry boy, I'll be alright." She told the black and white dog as she rubbed his head.

Lynn knocked on the door as Lucy took a deep breath. "Yeah?" She opened the door. "Hey Luce, have you seen my soc-HOLY BRONCOBUSTERS!" Lynn found herself at a loss for words. "Lucy… what happened to you!?"

"I… I'd rather not talk about it Lynn." She answered as Charles tried to climb onto her lap, causing her mouse to move closer to her neck. She walked over to her. "Lucy, I'm your sister. Tell me what happened." She said in a serious tone.

Lucy turned away. "I tried to… kill myself." She muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Lynn to hear, and Lori, who was behind them. "LINCOLN!" She shouted as she marched to his room. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"What?" Lynn sighed at her oldest sisters' overprotectiveness.

* * *

Lynn was holding onto her sister as Lori had finally shut up and let Lincoln actually talk about when he got home. "And that's what happened." Lincoln said, nursing his black eye with a steak while hiding behind Luan and Luna, who were wielding chairs, and Leni was holding a huge bible for protection.

Lori calmed down as Lynn was prepped to grab her bat in case she went bat shit crazy again. "...Alright look, I'm sorry." She said, sweating. "I may have overreacted a bit." "OH YA THINK!?" They all shouted at her.

"You're paying for a new telly." Luna said. "Yeah I know." She said as she saw the very broken TV. "Ok now that's settled, I say we get something to eat." Leni said, still agitated, and for good reason.

"Agreed." They all said as Lynn just closed the door and stayed with Lucy. "Luce, I'm so sorry. You should've never had to go through that." She said as she yelped a little, seeing a small white mouse on her head. "Don't worry, he's harmless." Lucy said as she slowly lifted her hand up to her forehead and it crawled into it. "Hold out your hand." Lynn slowly did so and Lucy put her hand close to hers, the small mouse crawling into Lynn's hand. "See?"

"I-I guess it is kinda cute." She said nervously as it walked around her hand. It crawled up her arm and curled up on her shoulder, quickly falling asleep as Leni knocked on the door. Lynn scooped up the sleeping mouse and placed it in the cage before opening the door. "Hey Lynn, you wanna come down and eat? I kinda wanna talk with Lucy."

"Huh? Sure Len." She said as she walked out, leaving the two alone. "So what do you wanna talk about Leni?"

"… Lincoln." Lucy flinched. "I know how you feel about him, is that a reason why you're picked on!" Lucy was shocked she didn't expect LENI of all people to figure her out! "Lucy, you should tell him how you feel." She said placing a hand on her shoulder with a warming smile. "But...what if he doesn't like me?" Lucy said, causing Leni to frown and put on a serious face. "Lucy, do you know why I act all dumb?"

"Wait, you acting dumb was an act?!" She said shocked. Leni nodded. "I had a huge heartbreak in sixth grade; my boyfriend cheated on me and broke up with me, through text. And after that I was picked on for being a smartass. I guess I just used it to cover my sadness."

"Oh, Leni." She sat up, but fell back down as she hissed in pain.

"Careful, you're still hurt!" Leni said as she stroked Charles' fur. Lucy sat back down with a sigh "Luce, if you don't tell him you might never know how he feels."

"Yeah… I know." Tears fell from her eyes. Leni got up and hugged her. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." She spoke. "I hope."

* * *

The younger siblings arrived home and got an explanation as to why the TV was in pieces. They were all in bed, while Lucy stayed up. She was thinking about what Leni told her… and she was right. She got up from her bed and slowly went to Lincoln's room, knowing that he would be awake watching a movie. She knocked on the door and soon, he opened it.

"Lucy what're you doing here so late?" You should be resting." She didn't speak, she just wrapped her arms around him" What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him, her crimson eyes for once visible. "Lucy I...I...I never knew your eyes were red." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "Don't be."

"I have to Lincoln. I was stupid."

"No, you're not stupid." He tried comforting her. "Yes I am, especially what I did… before I ran to my room and-" "Actually… I kinda enjoyed it if it makes you feel better." Lincoln said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"You...you did?" She said shocked. "Yeah." She looked away. "Lincoln… I care about you, more than a sister should for her brother." She spoke with a blush. "And I don't care if I get frowned upon or beaten up more because of it." Lincoln was amazed. "So… that's why you were…" She nodded. "Since I was three. And since then, my feelings have grown, and my personality getting colder." She said in a somber tone. "Lucy, if anything, I… I'm touched." He spoke with a smile as he wiped her tears. "Really, y-you mean it?" Lincoln nodded. "Of course I do." She gave a smile.

"B-but what about Ronnie-Anne?" She said. "Yeah, Ronnie's kinda gotten a little possessive over me. I've heard that she's actually threatened any girl NEAR me, including a couple boys. Even Cristina, and oddly enough Clyde and Mrs. Johnson." Lincoln spoke, looking away while sweating. Lucy growled at this. _'That bitch!'_ She thought as she clenched her fists, almost reopening old scars. _'She'll pay!'_

"Lucy, calm down. Your arm is bleeding again." She stops and looks at her arm and sees a few past cuts tore open. She calmed herself down and lets her arm just heal itself. "I'm sorry, I just got angry." She said sadly as Lincoln hugged her. Lincoln smiled as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you Lucy." He said with a blush. "I-I love you too." She said as they slowly moved closer, their lips finally touching. Lincoln deepened the kiss as Lucy did. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. They both laid down and slowly fell asleep, their hands together.

"Lucy?" She opened her eyes a few hours later. "Yeah Lincoln?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream, that's all." She spoke, resting her head against his chest. Lincoln gave a smile and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Hey Lucy, I have a question to ask you; how do you keep warping everywhere without anyone noticing?" He asked.

"I've been studying black magic and the only thing I've been able to do is teleport." She spoke with her unusual smile. "That's cool! Please, you gotta teach me how to do that!" He spoke with excitement. Lucy snuggled onto him. "Of course I will." She said as she kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

 **Alright guys that's Chapter 2. Next time on Love in The Loud House. Lincoln and Lucy get ice cream only to run into an unexpected problem and things heat up as they make noises that go bump in the night.**


	3. The Hard Truth

**Geo: Alright guys, I'm FINALLY back with a new chapter of Love in The Loud House and in this chapter, something shocking shall be revealed and the main antagonist will be revealed! And before we get the story started I wanna say sorry for taking so long, last Friday my Mom died from fluids in her lungs and Saturday was the funeral, so as of right now I'm living with my Dad and Step-Mom.**

 **Red: My deepest condolences, my friend.**  
 **Geo: Thank you, but I'm just glad my Mom's no longer in pain. But enough sadness, let's get this story started. Also special thanks to my dear friend Yugiohfan163 for helping me out with my stories.**  
 **Red: Hey, I know that guy. Also, before you even comment, to anyone who thinks this is a terrible and sick story, FUCK Y'ALL! IF I SEE ANY HATE, I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING COCK AND BALLS OFF, AND THEN—**  
 **Geo: RED! Jesus man, calm down.**  
 **Red :(deep breath) I'm cool, I'm cool. (Flips off all the haters) Just keep your damn negative comments to yourselves. Also to that one guest who was the first hater, shut the fuck up. You're on the first goddamn chapter; there is nothing disgusting about it…except Lincoln in his underwear. But he actually does that, other than that, there is nothing you can complain about, ASSHOLE!**

 **Geo:(Very deep breath) Anyway, here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino.**

 ** _—Nicktoons Love in The Loud House—_**

* * *

 ***3 Months Later***

So Lincoln and Lucy began a secret relationship, they started small. Trading kisses whenever they were alone, sleeping together, and even showering together on occasion. Lincoln was currently on the couch watching the new TV, because Lori broke the first one in her rage, with Charles refusing to get off of his legs. "Charles come on, I need to go." He said as he managed to get his legs out from under him. Said dog still refused to move as Lincoln got up.

He went off to his room and felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Hey Luce." He turned to see her smiling face, something he loved seeing.

"Hi Lincoln." She said as she kissed his cheek, causing lincoln to blush as he kissed back. Lucy gave a moan as they soon pulled away, not wanting to be seen.

"Hey Lucy?" She looked him in the eyes. "Yeah?"

"You uhhh wanna go get an ice cream tomorrow?" He asked nervously. "You mean… like a date?"

"Well… yeah." He spoke.

"I'd like that." Lucy said with a smile.

* * *

Lincoln and Lucy were currently walking down the street, holding hands with Lucy smiling. Lucy leaned her head onto his shoulder as they walked. "This feels nice." She remarked.

"Yeah, it does." He spoke with his own smile as they reached the store. "After you." He said as he opened the door. Lucy smiled with a blush and walked in. _'What a gentleman.'_ She thought as the two of them walked up to the counter.

The two ordered their ice cream and they sat down. Lincoln with mint chocolate chip and Lucy with rocky road. As they enjoyed it, Lucy started to swirl her tongue around the cone, teasing him. "Mmmmm, it's so good!" She moaned. Lincoln stared and found he couldn't look away. "Uhhhh."

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked as she stopped. "Uhhh, no?" He replied before he licked his own cone. Lucy chuckled and smudged his cheek with ice cream. "Hey." He said. "What was that for?"

"This." She said as she licked his cheek. He blushed feeling her tongue slowly lick the spot. "There, all clean." She said pulling away. Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked and smudged his nose with ice cream.

"Oh, it's on." He smirked before doing the same to her nose. She giggles and coats his other cheek in ice cream. Pretty soon both just smeared their treats all over the other with laughs.

"Man, we're a mess!" Lincoln said while wiping his face with his napkin. "Yeah!" She said with a smile and giggle.

Lucy smiled and kissed his lips. He blushed while feeling her tongue lick across his lips. Lincoln shrugged and decided to deepen the kiss. His tongue stuck out and licked against her tongue. As they made out, Ronnie-Anne walked in. "Hey Lin-!" She exclaimed before fully seeing Lincoln and Lucy kissing. She paused and dropped her jaw in disbelief. Lincoln looked and saw her. "Ronnie-Anne! Uhhh, this isn't... well, actually this is exactly what it looks like."

"Lincoln! You… you're kissing your sister?!" She exclaimed, her right eye twitching. "Well... I did say it was exactly what it looks like." He tried countering. She started to grind her teeth in pure rage. Lincoln gulped and backed up. "... Lincoln can I speak with you… outside?" She said calming down.

"Uh, why not just talk here?" He said with nervousness. She grabbed his collar and dragged him out as Lucy watched in anger. _'I swear to God, she hurts him in any way, so help me...'_ She thought.

* * *

Lincoln was shoved against the wall by Ronnie with a black eye on his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled with one fist raised. "Ugh, Ronnie-Anne listen…I-" He was cut off by her punching his already broken nose. "GAH!"

"LISTEN HERE LINCOLN! YOU'RE MY GODDAMN BOYFRIEND GOT IT!?" She yelled while shaking him. "AND KISSING YOUR SISTER IS FUCKING SICK AND WRONG!" She then started to pummel his face in. That's when Lucy came out and saw the results of her beating. Lincoln's body was covered in bruises and bleeding cuts, his arms a very dark purple from defending himself, his eyes surrounded by spheres of purple and his right eye had a long bleeding cut over it, and his nose looked beyond broken as two streams of blood came from it. She clenched her fists tight enough that blood started to come from her knuckles. Growling, she warped next to Ronnie-Anne, and kicked her away. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" She roared loudly as Ronnie-Ann stood up. "So the little emo bitch thinks she can fight?"

"Oh I can't just fight. I can kick your ass and send you to the goddamn morgue." She growled. "I'd like to see you try!" Both glared with Lincoln in too much pain to try and stop them. "No... Lucy!" He groaned out in pain.

Both girls ran at the other. Ronnie-Anne threw a punch, hitting Lucy in her throat as she grabbed her arm and pulled her close to which she delivered a devastating head-butt. The girls tumbled back while Lucy spear-tackled her to the ground. She then started to wail onto her face. "How do you like it huh!?" She said in a scratchy voice (Guess why) as she picked up the battered Ronnie-Anne. "You better remember not to say a word to anyone what you saw, got it?"

"Fuck you!" Ronnie said angrily, spitting blood out, as she punched Lucy in the face twice, breaking her nose and giving her a black eye. Lucy growled and flung her across the street. "Beat it!" She snarled. Ronnie frowned before limping away. "This isn't over, you hear me!?" She said as she linked into the street. "THIS ISN'T OV-" However she was interrupted as she was hit by a truck.

 _'Karma bitch!'_ Lucy smirked as she walked back over to Lincoln. "Lincoln, can you hear me?"

"Ugh, yeah." He groaned as he tried to stand. Lucy frowned and helped him to his feet. "Lean on me Lincoln." She said as he did so. Both made it back home, as Leni was on the couch watching TV, she turned her head at the sound of the door opening and saw her younger sister and brother.

"Oh my god! Lincoln, Lucy, are you two okay?" Leni said rushing over. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, Leni." Lucy said, her voice still scratchy. "Right now, Lincoln needs first aid, I'm alright." Leni nodded and rushes off. "Just hang on Lincoln." She said to him. He just gave a nod and groaned.

* * *

 ***(SpongeBob Narrator) 2 hours later***

Lincoln was bandaged all over, his nose had tape over it, and he had a white eyepatch over his right eye. "Lucy can I get a drink?" He asked. "Sure thing." She said before leaving the room. _'Somehow, I'm actually not surprised how Ronnie-Anne acted.'_ He thought as Lucy came back. "Got your water."

"Thanks." He smiled before he started drinking it. Lucy gave a smile, seeing her brother/boyfriend alright.

* * *

 ***One week later***

After the 'incident' involving Ronnie-Anne, Lincoln and Lucy barely spent any time apart. They did everything together, and they were also very nervous, worried that Ronnie-Anne would do something to try and ruin what they had. Speaking of which said girl was in the hospital talking to her brother.

* * *

 **Red: But we aren't talking about that now, are we Geo?**

 **Geo: No we aren't Red.**

* * *

Lincoln laid down on the couch with Lucy resting her head on his chest. "Guys, dinners almost ready!" Lori called out to everyone in the house. "Okay Lori." Lucy spoke as she stretched. "Lincoln, let's go take a quick shower."

"S-sure." He blushed as they stood up and headed upstairs. Lucy took off her clothes as Lincoln put on the water. Even though they have showered together, Lincoln still got embarrassed and blushed heavily. "Well?" Lucy said with a blush of her own. "You look beautiful Lucy." Lincoln said as he turned around.

Lucy smiled as he nervously took off his shirt. "Need help?" She jokingly asked. "Uhhh, no thanks." He removed his shirt, showing his light bruising from his beating, causing Lucy to flinch. _'I should've been faster.'_ She thought with sadness. Lincoln sighed as he saw her face and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Lucy. Besides, I'm fine." He reassured her as he let go from the hug. Thanks Lincoln." She placed her lips on Lincoln's. He moaned and carried her into the shower with him, the running water blocking out the sounds of their moans. Lucy started to rub his crotch, causing him to hiss from her touch. Lincoln started to get hard and blushed in embarrassment. Lucy gave a smile as she got in her knees and started to lick the tip.

Lincoln shuddered as she licked up and down the shaft. "Lucy… this feels great!" He moaned as she started to take it into her mouth. _'He loves it!'_ She slowly started to go faster and deeper. Lincoln put his hand on her head as she bobbed it up and down.

"Lucy I'm going to cum!" He warned as he came down her throat. Lucy's eyes widened at the large amount. She pulled away and swallowed the load, streams of cum leaking from the sides of her lips. "Tasty." She said, licking up any that fell on her body.

Lincoln blushed as she scooped up some that was on her chest and put it in her mouth. "Let's have more fun." She said seductively. "Guys!" They heard Lori shout. "Damn, maybe later Lucy." He said. "Tonight?" She nodded as they finished showering. They went to their rooms, got changed, and went down to eat.

"Lincoln where were you?" Luan asked as she, Lynn and Luna watched TV. "I took a shower after Lucy, the wet hair should be a dead giveaway." Luna narrowed her eyes as she noticed Lucy's hair was also wet, as it was clinging to her face. A news alert interrupted whatever they were watching.

" _We interrupt your bleak and meaningless lives to bring you this important update!"_

 _"It appears that another body left by an unknown murderer has been found hanging by… his intestines from a tree." A news woman held her mouth, trying hard not to vomit. "This is the 15th body that has been found within the last three years, and there may be more." Her male partner said. "We have a security video of the killer fleeing the scene." The screen was switched to a camera from a nearby store looking near the park. Multiple flashes of light and a loud scream were heard and seen as a 'man' ran through the entrance, his image very blurred. The only notable thing was his height. "We advise you to stay in your homes as this murderer only appears at night. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program."_ The channel changed back to what it originally was.

"Again?!" Luna was not surprised at this point. "Seems like it" Luan spoke. "They aren't going to catch him." Lisa said as she walked down the stairs. Lucy said nothing as she had a feeling who it was, or rather… what it was. She gave a sigh and went upstairs. "Lucy, you not gonna eat?" Luan spoke as she hopped off the couch. "Huh? Uhhhh yeah, I'm coming." She said as she entered her room. "I just need to feed my mouse, why?"

"Just wondering that's all." She said. "But remember, no use in rough _mousing_!" Luan laughed as everyone else groaned, except Lincoln chuckled. "That was kinda funny." He said as his sisters looked dumbfounded, Luan with a small blush. "T-thanks Linc." She zipped away into the kitchen to help Lori.

 _'He liked my joke!'_ She though as she started to place pasta linguini on plates. Lucy came back down with her younger siblings. As they went down they saw Lincoln on the couch. "Lincoln you coming?" Luna spoke as she walked to the kitchen to grab her food.

"Uh yeah, just a second." He said as all of his sisters were in the kitchen, and he just stared into space. _'Damn it! We were SEEN! How could we have missed that camera?!'_ He thought as he looked at his hand, slowly turning into a fist. "If they knew…" He whispered under his breath, quiet enough so no one would hear, no one except for... "Knew what?" Lucy spoke appearing behind him.

"…It's nothing Lucy." He lied. _'I'm sorry Luce; I don't want to lie to any of you, least of all you. But if you knew what I… what WE were…'_ She nodded, accepting Lincoln's privacy. _'I wish he'd tell me.'_ She thought, not knowing that someone else knew.

* * *

Lincoln and Lucy kiss passionately. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you Lucy, with all my heart."

"I love you too Lincoln." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him again, putting more into her kiss. "Lincoln I think it's time we took it a step further." She said, a blush slowly crawling onto her face. "Wait, you mean…" She nodded. "Please Lincoln…"

Lincoln gulped. "…..Alright." They both removed their clothes as Lucy started to suck his cock. Lincoln felt immense pleasure, a lot more than in the shower, probably because there wasn't any hot water running down their bodies.

Lincoln moaned softly as she slowly slid off, her lips making a popping noise as she let slid her head off the tip. "You taste amazing Lincoln." She said seductively as she crawled on top of him. "Ya really think so?" She smiled as she lowered herself down onto him.

"I know so." She then slammed down, tearing through her barrier. "AHH!" She screamed a little as she pressed her lips down on Lincoln's to suppress it.

Lincoln pulled away. "A-are you okay?!" He said with worry. "Yeah I...I...I'm alright." She regained her composure, as she lowered back down onto him before slowly pumping herself, letting out moans of pleasure.

She soon increased her pace, her moans of lust getting louder. "Lucy, this is amazing!" Lincoln groaned as she leaned in and kissed him. Lincoln then grasped her ass and started to move faster. "Lucy… I'm gonna… cum!" He warned as he started to cum into her womb. "Do it, let it out in me!" She cried.

"Ahhhhh!" He moaned as he released his seed into her womb. Lincoln panted as Lucy fell on his chest, their sweat covered bodies glistening in the moonlight.

"Lincoln… I want you… to promise me… something." She panted, her crimson eyes locking with Lincoln's multiple colored eyes. "Sure, anything for you, Luce." He said. "Never leave me alone. Please." She begged as Lincoln saw the fear and terror in her eyes he gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "I promise Lucy. I promise on my life that I'll never leave you. No matter what, I will always love you." She smiled as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Lincoln gave a yawn as he tried to get up, but then realized that Lucy had her arms wrapped around him… and they were naked. "Lucy, time to get up." He said as he kissed her forehead. "5 more minutes." She groaned.

Lincoln chuckled as he wiggled out of her arms and got dressed, covering up Lucy's body with the blanket. He opened his door and saw Lisa standing there with an angry look. "The next time you two perform coitus, please keep it down. You're lucky everyone else are heavy sleepers." She said with a frown as Lincoln and Lucy blushed. Lisa walked off and closed her door.

"Well… that was awkward." Lincoln said as he closed the door. "Tell me about it." Lucy said as she put her dress back on. "Let's go for breakfast" Lincoln suggested as she kissed him. "Agreed."

Lincoln and Lucy walked down the stairs, and Lincoln suddenly felt an extreme heat inside his body, and it was hurting. His vision was also getting slightly blurred, but he shook it off "Are you okay?" Lucy asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine Luce." He spoke with a smile as some of their sisters slowly got out of their rooms, while Luna exited the basement; no doubt she fell asleep again in her new studio.

Lori and Leni glanced at each other before nodding. "Hey Lincoln, could you come here for a sec?" Lori asked upstairs. "Uhhh sure, Lori." He headed up to her room and saw Lori and Leni on their beds.

"So what's up?" He asked as Leni closed the door. "Listen, we need to tell you… uhhhh, what was it again Lori?" She said dumbly. Lori sighed. "We're gonna tell him the truth." Lori put her hand onto her face. "Oh yeah, that!"

"What?" Lincoln spoke up. "Well, you know how you were born in Hawaii when our family took that vacation?" She said. "Yeah."

Well what you don't know is... How do I put this… you were… adopted." Lori spoke, holding tears back. Lincoln was shocked, yet it kinda explained why he didn't look anything like his family members. He sat down on the bed deep in thought. It also explained his unnaturally white hair and his eye colors. He felt Lori hug him, followed up by Leni. "I'm sorry little bro."

 _'I'm... adopted.'_ That one thought kept just floating around in his head.

* * *

 ***3 hours later***

Lincoln was on the roof of the house lying on his back. "I just can't believe that I'm adopted." He said, as he looked at the sky, for a second he almost thought he saw something black within the clouds.

"What the?" He gripped his chest as the searing pain increased. "Ahhhh!" He took many deep breaths before the pain subsided. "My god! What the hell is going on?" He exclaimed as his head started throbbing. He climbed down and went back inside through his window. "Ugh my head." Soon it stopped completely.

"I feel better." He said as he jumped onto his bed before the pain came back, but not strong enough to harm him. He left his room after a while. He knew nearly all of his siblings were out, the exceptions being Luan, Luna, and Lisa. He heard someone in the bathroom, followed by a sound he was all too familiar with; the sound of steel cutting flesh. _'No!'_

"I'm an idiot!" He heard her say. He put his ear against the closed door to listen better. 'Luan?' He recognized her voice as she was the most cheerful of his sisters. _'Is she?'_

"Stupid stupid STUPID!" Her voice got louder with the slices. Lincoln was shocked and scared, but mostly, it broke his heart. "Why am I even here? I didn't ask to be fucking born!" Lincoln had enough. He slammed the door open as Luan dropped a knife that was in her bloody hands.

"Lincoln!" She panicked. Her arms and palms covered in blood and riddled with cuts, her arm length milky white gloves on the windowsill. "Luan… why?" He said, trying to get her away from the knife. "Why?! Because every day, I'm treated like I'm nothing but shit! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE HERE! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE FUCKING BORN LINCOLN!" Lincoln was taken back at her outburst, but she continued. "I am nothing Lincoln. I shouldn't even be alive. I was born four months early. I should have died." She sobbed as she dropped to her knees, her clothes and face stained with her dried blood. Lincoln kicked the knife away and wrapped his arms around her. "Why am I even here?"

"Because you were meant to be here." He said, holding her tight. "Luan, out of all of my older sisters, you're my favorite. I love your jokes, even if others don't." Luan was stunned. "And if you died, if any of you died, I would die. Whenever I'm sad, or anyone else in our family is, you always cheer everyone up." He started to cry. "You're just saying that." She said, her bloodshot amber eyes stained with dried tears. "No I'm not Lu. You are the kindest, sweetest, most caring person I've ever met, and it would break my heart if something ever happened to you."

"Do you really mean it?" She looked at him as she wiped her eyes. "Of course I do." He kissed her head. "I can't even picture my life without my funniest sister." He smiled. "And it breaks my heart seeing you like this hurting yourself." Luan started to cry. "Luan, when did you start doing this?"

"When I was 6. Back when mom and dad were around more often." She spoke sadly. "It was my birthday… and I overheard them talking about me. They kept talking about how they were surprised I was still alive because I was born premature." She sobbed. "I should've been a fucking stillborn." She buried her face in her hands. Lincoln slapped her.

"LUAN! Stop it! You are not some worthless piece of trash, you're my sister." He exclaimed. "Please, stop this Lu." He was practically begging at this point. "I can't stand to see you like this." Luan sniffles. "I-I'm s-sorry." She sobbed into his shirt. "It's okay, let it out." He said, rubbing her back as she cried. His head stared to throb, but he ignored it and continued hugging her. "It actually hurts me seeing you like this Luan."

"I know, I-I just feel like this family would be better off without me." She sobbed lightly, her white shirt now stained completely in blood.

"It's okay sis, it's okay." Lincoln said, his hair had some of her blood in it somehow. "No it's not!" Luan snapped, her voice scratchy from shouting and sobbing.

"Yes it is!" He said, neither one seeing a pair of royal purple eyes watching them. "How can you just forgive me? It took us weeks to forgive you for that video-"

"And I hurt myself because of that." Luan shut up and the eyes watching them widened. "W-what?" Luan said. "You heard me!" He said looking her in the eyes.

He stood up and opened up the mirror cabinet, pulling out a box of white pads. He took one out and started rubbing it all over his right eye, the skin turning a gross red. Luan held back her barf. "I burned myself. Every single chance I had. I still do." He spoke looking away through the washroom window. "But why?"

"Why? Because I deserve it, that's why!" He exclaimed causing her to flinch. "I ruined your lives, all because I wanted to feel accomplished for something." Unbeknownst to them Luna, who the watching eyes belonged to, was listening, and her eyes were filled with tears. 'First it was Lucy, now these two?!' She thought with disbelief as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a very sweaty and dirty Lynn with a Football in her arms.

* * *

 **Red: I am Irish, so what Americans call a Soccer ball, I call a Football.**

* * *

"Lincoln I'm sorry." Luan said. "I'm so sorry we made you feel that way." Lincoln smiled. "It's okay. I deserved it… I still do."

"No you don't-" "YES I FUCKING DO!" He screamed, causing her to flinch. "I ruined your lives Luan! I made you lose your friends! Hell, I probably made you hurt yourself!"

"No you didn't!" She said softly. "YES I DID!" His heart was pounding, his head was screaming with pain, but he still threw it off.

"Lincoln." She said, they could practically see his veins throbbing. Lincoln wanted to say more, but he felt himself getting dizzy. His vision blurred as he fell hard head first on the tile floor. "Lincoln!" He heard Luan shout his name as his vision faded black.

* * *

 **Geo: Well, looks like the plot is heating up and the main antagonist has been revealed to be Ronnie-Anne and don't worry she'll come back, trust me on that! Anyway, Lincoln found out he's been adopted, so how will that change his relationship with his sisters, more specifically his relationship with Lucy? You'll just have to wait and see, so until then, love, luck, and lemons.**

 **Red: And we'll see you…(voice as loud as Jacksepticeye) in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	4. Full Recovery

**Red: Hello, here's the next chapter, please review and tell us what you would like to see. Please fave and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: We no own Loud House.**

 ** _—Nicktoons Love in The Loud House—_**

* * *

Lincoln started to slowly wake up. "Ugh, my head… where am I?" He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in a white hospital room, he looked outside the window and saw nothing but black outside. His sisters were sleeping on a couple benches. He felt something warm on his arm. He looked to his right and saw Lucy asleep, slowly waking up.

"Lincoln?" She said as she saw him staring at her, her face stained from tears. "Lincoln!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lucy…what happened?" He said, his voice dry.

"You went into an epileptic shock." She explained.

"What? How?" He said, seeing Lynn stir.

"Linc?" She yawned.

She got up, and Luan fell over due to leaning on her. Causing said jokester to wake up.

"Huh wha?" Luan said, drool still coming from her mouth before wiping it.

"You alright Lu?" Lynn asked.

"What's goin' on?" She said, clearly half-awake.

"Lincoln's awake!"

This got Luan fully awake. She literally appeared next to his bed in the blink of an eye.

"Lincoln you're okay!" Her speed even surprised Lucy.

"Hey Luan." He spoke with a smile as both she and Lynn wrapped their arms around him. Lucy gave a smile of her own and joined in on the hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lucy spoke as a lone tear slid down her face.

"So are we." Luan and Lynn said as Luna got up.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" She yawned.

"Lincoln, that what." Luan said jokingly. Luna gave a smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. The door opened to reveal a female doctor.

"Doctor Palmer?" Luan said.

"Good, you're awake."

"Doctor, what…happened to me?" He said.

"Well, you aren't in any immediate danger." She looked at her clipboard. "We've run some blood tests and it appears you've been diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes." She explained.

Lincoln paled. "By that look, I'm guessing you're not too keen on giving yourself shots. Or you've lost someone who had it." She spoke. She was right in both accounts; their grandmother had died because of it. Lincoln was in deep thought of the news he was just told.

"You will have to stay for a while so we can run more tests to see if there is anything else or something overlooked." She said before leaving the room.

Lincoln said nothing as he was still in shock. His parents… or rather, the Loud parents, probably never knew cause he was a baby and probably didn't show any signs, and if he did they just didn't notice.

 _'I can't believe this actually happened to me.'_ He thought with disdain, but he knew it could've been worse, he could've been dead or in a coma.

That's when he felt Lucy grasp his hand, her hidden eyes tearing up.

"It's okay, we'll get through this." She told him quietly, so that the others wouldn't here.

* * *

Ronnie-Anne is in a full body cast, pissed off. She was currently plotting her revenge.

"I'll get that Goth bitch back… and then Lincoln will be mine." She said, groaning in pain.

* * *

"Thanks Luce." He spoke with a smile, gently squeezing her hand.

Lisa was watching everything with a smile, she of course was smarter than everyone. And knew when not to ruin something, especially what they had.

So she just went back to sleep, along with a tired Lynn, Luan, and Luna. While Lucy just sat by Lincoln's side, both of the gradually falling asleep.

* * *

 _Lincoln found himself in a dark room._ _"Hello?" He said, his voice eternally echoing. The lights flickered around and it was his hospital room, but… not. The walls were stained with blood spatters, the bed was tossed and bloody, machines were broken and sparking._

 _He went to the door and found it was locked. He then heard evil laughing behind him._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _He could tell it was a girl. He looked around and saw shadows surrounding the space around him._

 _"Lucy, is that you?" He asked walking closer._

 _The entire space around him was complete engulfed in darkness. He heard slicing behind him, followed by a heavy thud._ _He turned his head and nearly threw up at what he had seen._ _His parents were hanging upside down from hooks, Clyde had a hole in his chest, and Cristina was missing her head. The last one got to him the most. His sisters dead, all lying on the ground, including Lily. Their throats slit and a message carved into their faces…'You're mine'. He counted the bodies and only saw 9. The only one missing was… Lucy._

 _He heard the laughing again, he turned and saw Ronnie-Anne coated with blood, holding a large butcher knife, standing over the mutilated corpse of Lucy._ _Lincoln threw up a little and glared at her. "You bitch!"_ _Ronnie-Anne just had a large terrifying smile on her face. "Did this for you Lincoln. So that no one could ever tear us apart." She said happily._

 _Lincoln ran at her in rage, only to phase through her, her body disappearing. Lincoln fell to his knees in front of Lucy's body, crying heavily._

 _"Lucy no! I'm so sorry!"_ _He said looking into her emerald cold, lifeless eyes, his hands coated in her blood. He looked up and saw Ronnie-Anne again. Pure rage filled his body, he clenched his fists tight, and ran at her, however she disappeared again._ _Heavy tears fell from Lincoln's eyes like a waterfall. He looked up. "WHY!" He shouted._

 _"Lincoln?" He heard Lucy's voice echoing everywhere. He looked around and saw the bodies fading away. The blackness around slowly turned white._

* * *

Lincoln woke up in a panic, he heard his heart monitor beeping rapidly. This in turn woke Lucy up. "Lincoln what's wrong?" She asked in concern. He just held her tight, whispering what he had seen in her ear.

Lucy was shocked by this. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere Lincoln." She said as a few tears slid down her face. _'That bitch, she'll pay for making him like this!'_ She thought, turning her attention to Lincoln. She kissed him and cuddled with him. "I love you Lincoln."

"I love you too Lucy." They both stayed like that for the rest of the night, unaware that a certain someone made a quick recovery and was watching them.

"I'll get you, you emo whore." Ronnie-Anne said as she jumped out the window, completely forgetting she was on the 22nd floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***CRASH!***

"… I'm okay!"

* * *

 ***4 days later***

Lincoln was released from the hospital, he now had a medical pack for his medicine and blood tester. His vision was slowly getting worse, but he could still see well. He was happy, he was still surprised by the information he was told, that he was adopted. But at the moment, he didn't care.

He had climbed into the van and was greeted by his sisters.

He got in and they drove home, thinking that nothing bad would happen again. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 **Please review, it helps us.**


	5. Always Get What We Want

**Geo: Welcome back to another installment.**

 **Red: Let's get this shite STARTED!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own The Loud House.**

 ** _-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-_**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Lincoln was released from the hospital, and he was still not used to taking shots. Speaking of which he was taking one now, his fist clenched as he quickly pulled out the needle.

"GAH! FUCK!" He cried, accidentally bending the needle and drawing out some blood.

"Damn it that hurt!" He threw the needle in his waste bin and left his room, getting a green apple from the kitchen. "Man this sucks." He said as he choked a little, coughing up a few seeds.

Lucy appeared behind him and pat him on his back. "Don't worry, it could've been a lot worse." She said. "How?"

"You could have lost a limb, or died. Both of which would break my heart." She answered as she started hugging him, a few tears going down her cheeks.

He smiled and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry Luce. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. No matter what, I will always be there for you." He said as he stroked her hair, and wiped her tears away.

"Lincoln… I love you." She said.

"I love you too Lucy." He said back as Ronnie-Anne was outside the window hearing everything, gritting her teeth in rage.

'Lincoln will be mine, no matter WHAT! And he WILL!' She thought as she came up with a plan, laughing maniacally as she ran off.

'Thank god my parents are out of town for a week.' She thought.

*Back with Lincoln*

He was currently sitting in the recliner with Lucy right next to him. The only other people in the house were Lori, Luan, Luna, Lynn, and Lily.

Lisa was out with her parents as she needed a ride to a science fair, Lola and Lana were over a friends house for a sleepover, and Leni was probably shopping somewhere.

Lucy was relaxing against her lovers chest, slowly falling asleep.

Lincoln was already asleep having a wet dream involving them both as the door slowly opened and Ronnie-Anne entered, a rag and small bottle in her hands. She slowly crept over to them both, grunting in disgust.

She noticed Lincoln was getting hard and smirked. She carefully lifted Lucy off of him and put the rag on the bottle, turning it quickly before flicking Lincoln's forehead, waking him up.

"Huh?" He groaned as Ronnie immediately put the rag on his face, knocking him out.

She gave a wicked smirk and picked him up.

* * *

Lincoln woke up in a dark room.

"What the hell? Hello? Lucy?" He said, confused.

"Nope." Lincoln's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Ronnie!" He growled, struggling to break free.

She walked up to him and he saw she was completely naked.

"Like what you see?" She said, seductively groping her breasts.

"No!" He said, trying hard not to look. "Really? Your little friend says otherwise." She lustfully said as she saw his bulge.

Lincoln blushed heavily. Ronnie-Anne walked closer to him as she placed her hand on his groin.

"Looks tasty." She said sexually as she reached into his pants and pulled out his long cock, the size of it shocking her.

"Holy!.." Her eyes went extremely wide as she smirked and grabbed it tight and started licking up the shaft, causing Lincoln to groan. "You like it?"

"N-no! Stop!" Lincoln said, trying not to give in to her.

She smirked and started to suck him off, taking nearly all of it down her throat, she started gagging as she bobbed her head up and down, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

'I… I can't believe it, this feels good!' Lincoln thought, ashamed of himself as Ronnie went faster, she could practically taste the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

"No no no, I-I-I'm cumming!" He said as her mouth was filled with his cum. She pulled off coughing, her mouth leaking the white substance, as it shot out a few more blasts, coating her body.

"Finally! I'm covered in your cum!" She said, seductively rubbing her hands over her cum-stained body in an obsessed manor, slightly creeping Lincoln out.

She crawled onto Lincoln and positioned herself over his still hardened cock and slammed herself down, breaking her hymen.

"AHHHHH! YES, FINALLY!" She screamed as she bounced up and down on his cock.

'This can't be happening!?' He thought as she came, his dick coated with her juices.

"Lincoln you're splitting me apart!" She moaned as he unloaded into her, filling her cunt to the brim.

"So… much!" She said as she fell on her back unconscious, his seed leaking out of her. Soon Lincoln blacked out.

* * *

Lincoln woke up in a fright, still tied up in the chair, Ronnie-Anne curled up in a ball on the floor, naked.

'Great, it wasn't a nightmare.' He thought as he heard a door slam shut upstairs.

'Oh no!' He thought it was probably Bobby or someone related to Ronnie.

Unfortunately it was… "Lynn?!"

He was shocked that his sister had found him. He could see that she had a long metal baseball bat, and looked scared shitless.

"Lincoln, what happened!?" She said, seeing him tied up in the chair. He tilted his head over to Ronnie-Anne's direction.

Getting the gist Lynn gave a growl, her grip on the bat tightening. She moved closer to Lincoln and undid the ropes.

"Thanks Lynn." He said as she immediately wrapped her arms around him, his body was still sore and had rope burns all over, so when she touched him he hissed. They heard a groan and realized Ronnie was starting to wake up.

Her eyes opened as she was face to face with an extremely pissed off Lynn.

"Hey Lynn." She said sweating bullets as Lynn just swung her bat right at her face, knocking her out.

"NO ONE RAPES MY BROTHER!" She yelled, her eye twitching.

"Thanks Lynn, I owe you one. Um… how did you know where I was?" He asked.

"Your buddy Clyde saw her carrying you. He tried to get to our home and tell us, but someone knocked him out and beat the shit outta him. He woke up in some alley." She explained as they climbed up the stairs.

"I'm glad that's over." Lincoln said as Lynn opened the door, and they both were kicked back down, their combined weight breaking the steps.

"Where do you think you're going?" Both siblings eyes widened. It was Bobby.

"Bobby, you got to let us out!"

"And why the hell would I do that?" He said, a smug look on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"'Cause your sister RAPED me!"

"So? Ya think I care?! As long as she's happy, I don't care what she does. See, us Santiago's… we always get what we want, no matter what we have to do." He said, slamming the door closed, but Lynn had quickly fitted up and her bat stopped the door from completely shutting.

Without warning, Bobby grabbed Lincoln by the neck and immediately threw the door wide open, hitting Lynn right in the head. She fell down the stairs, a very large cut bleeding on her head, the bat sliding away from her. Bobby shoved Lincoln against the wall, knocking him out immediately.

* * *

Lincoln started to wake up, ringing in his right ear.

"Ya know Lynn, Lori's a babe and I want tap that sexy ass of hers… but, I think it's time you became a woman!"

He could hear all of what he said, his eyes went wide as he saw Lynn struggling to get Bobby off of her, her shorts thrown her and her panties hanging on her leg. Lincoln felt a deep and powerful rage grow inside him as he looked over and saw the bat. He reached over and grabbed it, slowly getting up.

"….Don't you… EVER… lay a… finger… on… my… SISTER!" Lincoln screamed as Bobby turned towards him seeing Lincoln's eyes and pupils turning a pure hell blue, before getting a face full of steel as the bat connected with his face, knocking a few teeth out of his mouth and ending him flying, his head hitting the cement wall.

Lynn hugged Lincoln from behind, her underwear back up. He could feel her tears staining his shirt. All he did was turn to her and hugged her back.

"It's okay Lynn." He said, comforting his sister. They both heard a groan as they saw Bobby getting up, blood dripping from his mouth.

Lincoln grips the bat harder as he swung it where the sun don't shine, causing Bobby to wheeze in pain. Lincoln brought the bat up again and swung it right in his face.

"Would you like a swing?" He said, offering the bat to Lynn.

"Gladly." She said, gritting her teeth. She took it and swung with all her strength, hitting his neck and causing some bones to crack.

After 5-10 minutes they stopped as Bobby was beaten badly. Lynn had her red shorts back on.

"Let's go Lynn." Lincoln said as they climbed up the stairs again, carefully going over the broken steps.

After they leave the house they make their way home.

The house was empty due to all the siblings looking for Lincoln. The two headed for the bathroom so Lincoln could keep Lynn's cut from getting infected.

Lincoln blushed as she took off her shirt, but it quickly went away as he saw tons of bruises and scars on her body. Some were old from playing sports, while others…

"Lynn… I'm so sorry." Lincoln said as he started cleaning the wound, Lyn hissing from the pain. "I didn't want anything like this to ever happen. Not to you, not to anyone."

"It's okay Linc." She said as he began wrapping gauze over her head.

"No, it's not Lynn. You were almost-" He was cut off by Lynn planting her lips on his, making Lincoln's eyes widen.

"You talk too much." She said as she pulled away, a large blush on Lincoln's face.

"I know about you and Lucy." She said with her own blush, shocking Lincoln.

"Heheheheh… what do you mean?"

"Lincoln… she told me."

Lincoln's eyes widened "so you know about…" Lynn just nodded. "It was while you were in the hospital."

* * *

Lynn was worried immensely. He had never just passed out like that, even when they were doing sports stuff. "I hope he's okay." Luna said.

"Don't worry, he'll pull through… I hope." Lori said, a look of uncertainty on her face.

Lynn had gotten up and left for the hallway, she entered the bathroom and locked the door, she then turned on a faucet and splashed her face with water.

"Something wrong?"

Lynn jumped, grabbing at her heart. "Lucy!" Said girl gave a small smile.

"Stop doing that goddammit!"

"Nah." She said, jumping down from the sink.

"So what's up?" Lynn asked, her heart rate finally slowing down.

"I know your secret." Lynn was confused by this, the only secret she ever had was… 'Shit!' "What're you talking about?" She asked, trying to dodge a very awkward conversation.

"I know you love Lincoln." Lucy said.

"Of course I love him, he's my brother."

"Not that kind of love." She said with a smirk. Lynn was then sweating bullets. "How?"

"Mind reading." Lynn mentally slapped herself.

"I also know that Luan and Luna also feel the same, along with a few other girls." Lucy said flipping her hair

"I know that you've had feelings for him for about 4 years now." Lynn backed up, sweat rapidly falling down her face.

Lucy moved forward, brushing her midnight black hair away from her emerald eyes. "Lynn I wanna be real with you. I have feelings for him too. We've even…"

Lucy stopped talking, a huge blush spreading on her face. Lynn realized what she was gonna say. "So… you had…"

Lucy nodded her head. "My feelings for him are also why we came home bruised and beaten, because Ronnie saw us." She said with a growl, her eyes flaring with hatred when she said her name.

"What did she do?" Lynn asked, more concerned about what she did to Ronnie. 'Cause Lynn knows it is NOT a good idea to piss off Lucy. "She beat up Lincoln, I intervened, we traded blows, and in the end she got hit by a truck."

Lynn tried not to laugh at that last part, but ended up bursting out in laughter.

"That is karma at its finest!" She said, still laughing.

Lucy smirked "Damn right. So like I said, I know your feelings for Lincoln are pure and that you would never do anything to purposely hurt him, as would the other three."

Lynn blushed with a smile

"I'm only telling you this because I care about you, and I sensed the same feelings in Lincoln." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm also worried about him."

"Why?"

"I saw the full extent of his injuries. If I had been there any later, Lincoln would've probably been killed." Tears were falling down Lucy's face as she wiped them. "Ronnie is very dangerous. And I'm worried that one day she might get to him and I'm not there." She dropped to her knees, imagining what could've happened if she didn't arrive.

Lynn bent down and hugged her.

"I'm telling you this because I know that I can trust you and the others."

"I… I understand." Lynn said, holding her little sister tight.

"Thanks."

"Going over what you said happened; I'm surprised you didn't completely break her body."

"I wanted to, I almost lost control and killed her, but I knew Lincoln wouldn't want someone to die, not even someone like her." She admitted

"I was so close to snapping, I still wish the truck had killed her." She scowled, her black nails digging into her palms, causing some blood to escape her body.

"Lucy I promise you I'll never let that bitch get her hands on Lincoln. And if she does, she'll have hell to pay." Lynn spoke, calming down Lucy.

* * *

Lincoln had finished cleaning her cuts and treating her wounds when she had finished.

"Whoa… that's intense." He said, shocked that Lucy would've killed her just to keep him safe.

Lynn started crying. "I've already broken my promise." She sobbed "I'm a terrible sister!" Lynn felt Lincoln wrap his arms around her. "No you're not Lynn, don't ever think down on yourself like that!"

"But look what she did to you!" Lincoln, sh-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Lincoln shouted, startling her. "AS LONG AS YOU'RE SAFE, SHE CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK SHE WANTS TO ME! I WOULD DIE BEFORE I LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU! TO ANY OF YOU!" Tears were starting to fall from his face.

"Linc." His arms were starting to shake and his multiple colored eyes were bloodshot. He fell to his knees. "I can't picture my life even having any purpose or meaning without any of you around." He sobbed, his voice becoming hoarse from screaming.

"Lincoln." He looked up, staring into her bright blaze red eyes.

They leaned closer, their arms wrapping around the other. They stayed like that for hours, eventually falling asleep.

A few hours passed as the washroom door opened and Lori found the two leaning against the tub, holding onto each other, wrapped up in gauze, and their faces stained with tears

"Oh my god! What happened!" She panicked, waking the two up. "Oh, hey Lori." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln what happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

"No! I-I refuse to believe that!"

"Lori. If he didn't try to rape Lynn, then how does she have bruises and bloody cuts on her body?"

"Well… she does play sports a lot." Lori said, clearly in denial.

"LORI! A FUCKING BALL DIDN'T MAKE A CUT THAT LARGE ON HER FOREHEAD OR COVER IN WOUNDS!"

"YES IT DID! I REFUSE TO ACTUALLY BELIEVE BOBBY DID THIS! HE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING THAT FUCKING HORRIBLE! ESPECIALLY TO MY SISTER!" She screamed, running into her room. Lincoln sighed as he and Lynn slowly got up. "What happened?" Lisa said, coming up the stairs. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

* * *

Lincoln and Lynn just finished explaining what happened before they got home and after they had woken up, leaving out Lynn's 'confession'.

"Oh my goodness." Lisa said. "Though I'm not really surprised by Lori's reaction. She and Robert have been together for how long now?"

"10, almost 12 years now from what Luna told me." Lynn answered.

"Hmmm…I could build a device that could go through your mind and locate the specific memory." Lisa explained fixing her glasses. "I'll just need a day or two." She walked into her room, gears and clanking could be heard.

Lincoln grabbed Lynn's hand and they walked down into the living room and saw Lucy, Luna, and Luan on the couch looking at them. Obviously they had heard Lori's little outburst.

"So… I take it Lori didn't take it well?" Luna said, hiding her rage for the two Santiago's.

"No, no she didn't." Lynn said, scared of what she would do. Out of all of the Louds combined, Luna had the largest and most violent temper. Even a pack of highly territorial and bloodthirsty wolves would be terrified of her. Sometimes things would end up lodged in the walls.

"Damn them." Luan and Lucy started to slowly scoot away from her.

"Man you know you things are bad when Lucy of all people gets freaked out" Lincoln whispered to the readers, seeing a fire growing in Luna's eyes.

"Don't worry Luna, their time will come." Lucy said, almost falling off the couch.

"I know, it's just that-"

"Luna, trust me." Lucy said, her voice filled with seriousness.

Luna calmed down, her face slowly losing its red color.

"Fine." She said, getting up and going to her room, probably to play some music to calm down.

Lynn sighed, knowing that Lucy either talked to them as well, or she's going to later tonight.

"Luan, I take it you told them?" Lincoln asked referring to his adoption and the younger siblings. Luan nodded in response.

Lucy hugged him." I don't care, you're my brother, no matter what." She said with a smile.

"Mine too." Luan said as she joined in on the hug. "We'll always be there for you bro." Lynn said.

Lincoln could feel himself cry, knowing that no matter what, his sisters would always love him.

"I love you guys." He said. "We love you too Lincoln."

* * *

It was night, Lucy had asked Luna and Luan to watch the house and make sure that no one else tried to kidnap Lincoln. Said white haired boy was on Skype with Clyde, who had a huge shiner on his eye and his arm in a sling.

"Thanks Clyde, who knows what would've happened if you hadn't seen her."

"No prob dude. But did Bobby seriously try and rape Lynn?!"

"Yes."

"And when you told Lori, she immediately went into denial?"

"Pretty much."

"So… does that mean that-"

"No Clyde. She's not gonna date you."

"Fine, talk to ya later Lincoln." Clyde said as he left the call.

Lincoln closed his laptop and looked out the window. "It's almost that time of the month, isn't it Lincoln?" Lincoln got up and looked at the body sized mirror on his door and looked at the boy talking. He wore all Lincoln's clothes and was his height, he even had the chipped tooth, but he was not Lincoln. His hair was as black as night, his pupils were a deep hell blue, his left eye was golden with a crimson ring and his left was silver with a baby blue ring, and his shin was extremely pale, like a corpse.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Lincoln responded. "His hand starting to turn white. "Just please… don't kill THEM." He said, talking about Ronnie-Ann and Bobby. "Oh don't worry, they deserve MUCH worse than death. And I feel like Lucille is planning on something." Lincoln's 'reflection' said as he started to step out of the mirror, his body like mist.

"Thank you, Jason." Lincoln said as they grabbed hands.

"I've told you Lincoln…my name is Jack." He said as he faded into Lincoln's body.

The sound of bones popping could be heard as he groaned and stood up. He looked in the mirror once more and smirked. His pupils were a bright hell blue and his eyes were the same, but metallic. His hair was a perfect mix of black and white, very thick and went slightly past his shoulders and covered his right eye. And finally his skin was extremely white, like he was dead. A eerily creepy smile made it's way onto his face.

"Now…let's have some fun."


	6. Jack

**Geo: Hello guys. As of right now, we are rewriting the first three chapters. So when we post this, they will be rewritten so check those out and tell us what you think.**

 **Red: I am gonna do some review thing that some authors do.**

 **Omega Ultra: We know, and that's why we're rewriting stuff.**

 **Guest: One: AAaAAAAAAgGGGGgGgGgGHHHhHHHH  
**

 **Two: who and what is this Jack thing  
Three: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE SANTIAGOS**

 **You've evil tsundered or whatever Ronnie, and you turn sweet lovable Bobby into f***ing masochanist**

 **Geo soul you really are a grade S demented grandmotherf***er**

 **I'm so furious with you my language is all out whack.**

 **Red's Response: I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously when you sound so dumb. AN EVIL TSUNDERE!? Geo, does that even exist?**

 **Geo: Nope.**

 **Red: Has this dumbass never heard of a fucking YANDERE?!**

 **Anyway, let's get on with this shit.**

 ** ** _-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-_****

* * *

Jack walked down the stairs with a smirk on their face. They carefully looked around and saw Lynn on the couch, her bloodstained baseball bat gripped in her hands. They slowly crawled behind the couch and into the basement. They opened a small window and crawled out into the backyard, where they walked into the shed.

"Now where is it?" They said in a combined voice as they finally found a lever which they pulled. The bottom of the shed lifted up as a drop with a ladder was shown.

Jack went down the ladder to a secret room with an outfit and many weapons. They slipped into the outfit which consisted of a black duffel bag, black combat shoes with steel toes, black jeans, a black metal studded belt, a blood red bandana around their neck, a dark orange sleeveless shirt, a black trench coat with a large hood, metal goggles with night vision and thermal reading, and black gloves with fingers made of liquid metal.

"Time for some fun!" They said as they grabbed two Khopesh blade, pistols, a revolver, a military sniper rifle with a silencer, two shotguns modified to be able to fire four shots at once, and a military grade assault rifle.

They climbed back out and managed to escape undetected by Luna. Jack pulled out a cross covered gold pocket watch with a mirror inside and saw Lincoln. "So who's the first victim of tonight?" He asked as Jack kept walking. "Father Michael." He answered. "THE CATHOLIC PRIEST?!" Lincoln shouted. "The very same!"

"Are you sure?" Jack stopped walking. "Lincoln, this asshole has raped many children, both boys AND girls, the youngest being a THREE year old girl. What if he did it to Lana, to Lola, to LILY!?" Lincoln's hair shaded his eyes. "Jack…"

"Yeah?" He said as Lincoln looked back up again, his eyes cold. "Let's kill this motherfucking son of a bitch." Jack grinned as he started moving forward again. "Good to see you're onboard."

"You know, they're gonna find out we're gone tonight. We're gonna need an excuse." Lincoln said. "How 'bout we say… 'I'm sorry, but I went out to get something for Lucy, to cheer her up'. Jack said, mimicking Lincoln's voice. "Okay, but I'm deciding what to get."

"Fine by me… We're here Lincoln, and it looks like he's home." Jack said as he stopped in front of a house. "Do we hide the body like all the others?" Lincoln asked.

"… No. Let's send a message to all rapists, that they're marked for death." He answered.

"Agreed." Jack closed the pocket watch and walked towards a wall. The liquid metal fingers in their gloves turned razor thin mini scythes that were jagged like a saw's teeth. They climbed the wall up onto the roof and carefully down the chimney. "I feel like a homicidal Santa Claus right now." Lincoln said. "Shhh."

"Keep it down Ebenezer Stupid!" Lincoln scowled. "Shut the fuck Lincoln! He could hear you!" Jack whisper shouted. "And I'm not a homicidal serial killer, I'm a vigilante genocidal maniac, there's a huge fucking difference."

"Yeah yeah." They climbed down to the bottom and saw a light from the kitchen, and could hear what sounded like a child in the basement.

They sneaked across the floor and into the basement, quietly closing the door behind them. Jack went over and cut on the lights and what they saw nearly made them vomit. There were many bloody corpses of children, most of them boys. The only living one was a small girl two years younger than Lisa wearing nothing but an extremely baggy grey shirt which made her look smaller and torn pants, her bloody and bruised skin was almost as white as the dead around them and her silver hair reached the floor.

They heard footsteps and quickly turned the lights back off and jumped up into the rafters. They waited for him to come down, placing their goggles over their eyes and pulling a crimson bandana over their mouth and nose. Their eyes narrowed when the lights came on and their target walked into open view

His grey hair was cut short and his eyes were as grey as his hair, despite that, he was in his thirties. A scowl made its way onto their face as they slowly wrapped their legs around the beam they were on and hung upside down, right behind him before grabbing his throat, pulling him up before they locked eyes.

"Father Michael… you are found guilty of rape, attempted rape, sexually abusing children, first degree murder, and attempted murder. You say you are a man of Jehova, yet you commit one of the most heinous of sins, even his son Jesus wouldn't help you. Your penalty… is an eternity in Hell." They said as they shoved their clawed hand into his chest and pulled out his heart before crushing it. They pulled out an emerald heart pendant with a white gold cross in the center. A grey mist came out from Father Michael and went into the gem.

Jack climbed down and threw the body into the corner, the girl watching it was terrified at what she had just witnessed and wondered of the man were going to kill her as well.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She begged with tears streaming down her face. Jack looked over and a frown came over their face as they took off the bandana and walked over the girl and reached out to her. She braced herself for getting hit but found it never, came instead she felt them rubbing her head.

Her eyes opened and they saw the softest pair of ice blue eyes they had ever seen. "Are you okay?" They asked her using Lincoln's voice, trying to remain calm and focused. She still flinched, even at his voice. She slowly nodded.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jack said. "You...you... won't?" She asked, still nervous. They nodded their head, pulling down the goggles. She gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"What that man was a horrid thing, and you shouldn't have to suffer for his actions." He spoke with a smile, slowly bringing the small child into a hug.

"Do you have a name?" They asked softly. She shook her head. "I don't have one." She spoke sadly.

"Well… how about Krystal?" Lincoln suggested, slowly taking more control. "Kris-tol?" She tried pronouncing adorably.

They gave a chuckle and rubbed her head. "How would you like to come with us, to our home?" Lincoln and Jack asked. "Really, I'd have a home?" She said perking up.

They nodded. "And a family… something that I never had for a long time." Jack said. She looked at them. "W-would that make you my d-daddy?" She said, her eyes welling up. "Yeah… I guess it would." They said.

She wrapped her arms around them and they hugged back. "Don't worry… daddy's here." Lincoln said, holding on to his… daughter.

"Jack, I think we might have a problem." Lincoln told him. They pulled out and opened the pocket watch. "What is it?"

"How're we gonna explain to mom and dad about Krystal?" He said, not wanting to leave the little child. "We'll worry about that later. For now… let's take her home."

"Agreed." Lincoln said. "Come on Krystal, let's go home." They said. 'Maybe Lisa can do a health check to see if anything's wrong with her.'

"OK daddy." They smiled as they got up and took Krystal's hand and lifted her up onto their back.

Jack took the deceased Fathers wallet, picked up a container of gasoline, and lit a match. They threw it down and said a silent prayer for the slain children.

"Dear Jehova, please help the souls of those whose lives were taken by this man who dared to say he was a man of God. Please help them on their ascent to Heaven, Amen." They spoke as a lone tear was shed. They dropped the match into the container and left for the house.

"Are you excited to meet your mommies and aunties?" They asked their daughter. "Y-yeah." She said shyly.

"Don't worry… they'll love you, I promise." They said as they calmly climbed up the house and knocked on a window. The window opened." Hello Jack."

"Hey Lisa." They spoke with a smile as they climbed in the room. Lisa was shocked by not only seeing the small girl on their back, but seeing that she was half as tall as herself. "Please elaborate."

"Heh, well…"

* * *

 ***5 minutes later***

Lisa placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my."

"Yeeeah." They said while Krystal sat on a bed.

"Are you my mommy?" Krystal asked innocently. "I'm technically your aunt." Lisa corrected the small girl, a look of worry on her face. "Techa wah?"

"Don't worry about it, I should check if you have any other injuries." Lisa said with a smile." Will it hurt?"

"Of course not."

"Lisa, can you watch over her for us?" Jack/Lincoln asked. "Can do."

"Don't worry Krys, we'll be back soon… we promise."

"Ok." She said nervously

Jack quietly climbed out the window and back into the dark town. "So now what?" Lincoln asked. "Simple, we keep killing."

"H-hey, leave me alone." The sound of a voice caught their attention. "Lincoln… did you hear that?"

"Yeah… it sounded like Cristina." Jack unknowingly had full control at the current moment, and started to jump across the rooftops towards her voice, his body changing as he ran.

"Ahhhh, help me!" Jack and Lincoln jumped from roof to roof until they found her being cornered by 5 teens. Jack's blood boiled as he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a smoke bomb. He threw it down, causing a massive plume of smoke to appear instantly.

The thugs coughed from the heavy smoke as Cristina crawled away to hide. As she did she heard them scream in pain and terror

Jack was in full control, the white in his eyes now as black as the cold vacuum of space, his pupils a deep hell blue and slanted like a serpent, huge black wings sprouted from his back as well as a long tail. He cut each of them up until there was one left. The last thug was terrified at this thing he saw, and was even more frightened by its size, because it was nearly 9 feet tall. He pulled out a heavy pistol and shot at him. All his bullets hit but they just fell out, the bullet holes only oozing out blackish blood. "J-just what the hell are you?!"

"Jack, calm down. JACK!" Lincoln tried to talk to him, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"The Reaper's child." He spoke, his voice deep and scratchy, almost sounding like static. "The Bane of Hell. The Child of Slender. All names people have given me. But I only answer to one name." He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. He removed his hood, showing his black and white hair, his corpse white skin with black markings, and his dead black eyes with only hell blue pupils inside white irises showing. "I… am Skeleton Jack."

He crushed the mans throat and tore his head off, the spine still attached. Jack heard a gasp and turned his head towards Cristina, who had seen everything. His eyes slowly turned white again as a black smoke surrounded him.

"Cris…" He whispered as he finally heard Lincoln screaming. "JACK!" Jack blinked rapidly as he ran off, the smoke slowly disappearing.

"Huh what?" The bones in their shared body realigned and they shrunk down again, the wings and tail turning to smoke. "Thanks Linc."

"What the fuck was that?!" Lincoln exclaimed. "You've never done that before!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that..." Jack took a deep breath. "Lincoln, tell me something. Did I ever tell you how I died?"

"No." They stopped running and jumped onto a roof. "I was 7 years old. My mother had me when she was 13. She wanted to keep me, but her parents took me from her. I went in and out of foster care many times, I made few friends. One day, my final caretaker… well, let's just say he was the reason I kill people like Father Michael… one day, my closest friend, she stole from the records and gave me my files, that was the day I finally died, after I learned what I was. After I died, he hid the body in a safe in the basement, but my soul still lurked, and I refused to just die. Someone had killed him, and made sure he was very much unrecognizable. I found my way to my mothers new home, and learned that she had been in an extreme depression, even trying to kill herself on few occasions, all because she had wanted to be with her son. Her parents had died when she was 17. And that she had recently had a new child, a daughter." He took another deep breath. "I soon found myself bound to a living body, you. And that this was Jehova's way of giving me a second chance."

"Jesus Christ Jack I..I had no idea."

"It apparently got worse when she saw on the news that I had died and what he did. But the police are still trying to find an explanation to his death."

Lincoln was at a loss for words. "Last year, when I was in control and you were asleep… I broke into the house and re-obtained my documents… and got reacquainted with my friends. The papers are in the shed."

"Wow." Their hand started to steam as the morning sunlight hit them. They jumped back down and Lincoln took control again. His skin gaining color, his eyes no longer metallic and his pupils a normal black, and his hair was pure white. He opened up the duffel bag and placed all the weapons in it. "Hey Lincoln, remember what we said about the sisters finding out about you sneaking out?"

"Yeah." Lincoln said. "Well, Lucy's birthday is in two days." Jack said as Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Damn it, you're right! I totally forgot!" He panicked.

"How much money is in the Father's wallet?" Jack asked as Lincoln reached into his pocket. "Let me se-HOLY SHIT! IT'S OVER $800!"

"Looks like the good Father has been taking from the donations." Jack smirked. "Oh yeah, most definitely."

"Look over to your right." Lincoln did so and saw a small pet store. "Lincoln, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should head to the mall to get funnel cake?"

"What? No! Although that is a good idea… No dumbass. What the hell would a pet store have anything to do with cake? I'm thinking… a puppy!"

"Yeah I know, I was just messin with ya."

"You do realize I'm in your mind… right?"

"Yeahhh."

"Don't fucking lie to me boy." Jack said, his voice slowly turning southern.

"Hahahaha." Lincoln said sarcastically. "Why the hell are you slowly turning into Hank Hill?"

"Dang it Lincoln. Now you better shut the hell up, I tell you hwat!" This made Lincoln explode in laughter, followed by Jack chuckling. "C'mon, let's get Lucy a puppy. And hopefully something for Krys." Jack said. "Good idea."

Lincoln opened the door and barking was immediately heard. He looked and saw tons of dogs and many other animals. But one pup caught his eye. It was very small and very thin, smaller than his hand. It's short fur coat was white with traces of black all over, and it had large baby blue eyes. "Hey, this one is perfect!"

He picked up a book with the picture of all the dogs until he found the one he wanted. "Mix of wolf and Australian Shepherd?"

"That sounds fucking awesome." Jack said. "Yeah it does." Lincoln agreed. "How 'bout we get Krystal a little kitty cat?"

"Yeah a kitty for Krys, great idea Jack. Also, how are we gonna adopt her?"

"I think it's about time Lance made another appearance." Jack said.

* * *

 ***10 minutes later***

Lincoln walked out of the store with two separate cages. "Okay… now how are we gonna get back in our room undetected and explain about Krystal?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know. But first, to the shed to take these clothes off and read the notes."

"Notes?"

"My files, you dumb shite."

"Yeah yeah… stupid disembodied voice."

"You do realize I can control your shadow and kick your arse." Jack raised an eyebrow. "HAH! Yeah right!"

"Look down." Lincoln did so and saw his shadow flipping him off.

"Well fuck you too." Lincoln spoke. "Whatever, let's just go to the shed. It's almost 6."

"Fine fine." He made it back home and saw Luna sitting on the car fast asleep. They made it back to the shed and down into the room.

Lincoln changed out of his clothes and into his casual wear.

"Lincoln… look underneath the table, there's a suitcase." Lincoln did so, grabbed the case and set it on the table.

He unlocked it and opened it up. "What is this stuff Jack?"

"I told you, my files." Lincoln started to read as his eyes stopped on one section. "You're kidding me. So this is why you let your rage out?"

"Sadly." Jack said. "And you didn't tell me this why?"

"I thought you would freak out." Jack explained. "Dude, you should've told me."

"And give Ronnie-Anne a new target to go after, seeing you watch her?"

Lincoln sighed. "Good point." The paper slipped out of his hands and onto the floor.

 **Death Certificate**

 **Name: Jason Jacob Harrison**

 **Date of Birth: 02/06/1998**

 **Age: 7 Years**

 **Height: 3'02"**

 **Weight: 25 lbs**

 **Date of Death: 05/03/2005**

 **Cause of Death: Rape/crushed throat.**

 **Pre-Mortem/Post-Mortem Injuries: Broken bones, torn organs, crushed body.**

 **Body Location: Ridgewood, Michigan. 409 Alder Ave. Body crushed and hidden in small safe in basement.**

 **Relatives:  
**

 **Father: N/A**

 **Mother: Melissa Harrison. Age 20 Years. Status: Alive.**

 **Brothers: N/A**

 **Sisters: Cristina Iris Harrison. Age: 4 Months. Status: Alive.**

* * *

 **This chapter was basically filler. Jack gives Lincoln special powers. It's also important for the next arc.**


	7. Why I Do What I Do

**Geo: What's up. Sorry for taking so long, we were talking about Arc 2.**

 **Red: And how awesome it is gonna be.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-**_

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes and yawned.

"Man, what a night." He said full of energy as he saw the two cages, one of them being empty. He picked one up and headed to Lisa's room.

"Lisa, you up?" He said as he knocked on the door.

"Enter." She said as Lincoln quickly entered and shut the door.

"So, shall we get to it?" She said.

"Yeah." He said as his shadow moved.

"Lisa is it ready?" Jack asked from his shadow form, his voice very deep and muffled. "Affirmative, the fake identity and papers are all complete… why do I smell a cat?"

"Uhhhh no reason." Lincoln said, hiding the cage behind his back before they heard a purr.

"Let me see it." Lincoln sighed before he opened the cage and pulled out a small white kitten with bright green eyes. It purred softly as a lump in Lisa's bed moved.

"Kitty!"The small feline jumped from Lincolns hands and into Krystal's lap. "Surprise." Jack said.

"I'm gonna call you Sprinkles." She said as she hugged the cat. Lincoln smiled as she laughed.

A knock at the door was heard as Krystal pulled a blanket over her and Jack hid in the shadows as Luna walked in. "Hey dudes… why do I smell a cat?"

"Walt was in here." Lincoln and Lisa both lied as a purr came from the bed.

"That was my phone."Lisa said. They then heard a meow. "That was my phone." Lincoln said.

"Hehehehe stop." Krystal giggled as she spoke very quietly.

"Who's there?" Luna asked stepping in as she swiftly removed the blanket and saw an extremely small little girl flinch with a small white kitten in her hands.

"Hello." She said quietly as the cat purred. "You two explain now or I get Lori." Luna said as the door slammed shut on its own and locked. She then saw a solid shadow form right in front of her. "Fine but NOTHING we say leaves this room, GOT IT!" Jack snarled, his voice getting more static-like by the second, scaring the rocker.

He calmed down when he heard Krystal whimpering, and soon went transparent.

Lincoln started to explain everything soon after.

* * *

 ***2 hours of explaining later***

"Oh my god." Luna almost fell back and hit her head on the wall, luckily she regained her balance. And no one noticed two emerald eyes watching from above. "And it's more than just killing people because they deserve it." Jack said.

"Daddy…is she my mommy?" Krystal asked cutely as Luna deadpanned and Lisa chuckled.

"Uhhhhh." Jack just laughed hard, grabbing at his shadowy sides. "Sorry Linc, this is all you."

"Yes Krystal, she is Mama Luna." Lisa said, and Lincoln then just sputtered.

"Mama!" Lincoln then just sighed. "So how are we gonna explain her to everyone?" Jack pointed out.

"I don't know." Luna said. "I'm kidding. We have a plan."

"We do?"

"Duh!" Jack said. "But you are not going to know it!" _'In other words, I al literally making up this new plan as it goes.'_

* * *

"Alright Mr. Loud, we will notify you when everything is finished." A woman said to a man around 19 with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a simple white tee, jacket, and jeans.

"Thank you Jeanine, though you can just call me Lance." He said in a soft tone as he shook her hand and left the room, Krystal walking up to him and grabbed his hand

A while after they left the building and entered an alley, the man then changed in a plume of smoke, revealing Lincoln.

He gave Krystal a smile as she hugged him.

* * *

"Okay! Luckily no one is home today!" Jack said as they walked to the house and sat on the couch.

"Lincoln." They both jumped as Lucy appeared next to them.

"Hello." Krystal said happily, oddly not frightened by her.

"Hello there." She said smiling. "You were in the vents listening to us tell Luna weren't you?" Lincoln asked. She gave a nod. "I won't tell."

"You better not! Krystal, this is your other mommy Lucy." Jack said from the shadows with a smile on his face as Lincoln swatted at him.

"She is?" Krystal said happy as Jack kept chuckling.

"Yep I am." Lucy responded as she sat on the couch. Krystal smiled and hugged her, surprising Lucy. "Mommy!"

 _'This is gonna be very interesting.'_ She thought as she felt something jump onto her head, and said object purred.

"Sprinkles!" Krystal spoke as she reached for the cat.

It gave a purr as she jumped into her arms. "Mama this is Sprinkles." Said cat meowed as it eyed a small white mouse.

Said mouse squealed in fear before fainting. Sprinkles jumped from Krystals hands and just poked at the mouse, causing Krystal to giggle as she just waited for the mouse to move.

"Come on Sprinkles." She looked at Krys before moving to her. "Good kitty."

She stroked its fur as she purred. "Wow, a cat that doesn't kill a mouse." Lincoln spoke as Lucy hugged him with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Lincoln opened up the small puppy's box and put in a bowl of food before closing it. "There ya go buddy."

"Lincoln, we need to go out again. You know what will happen if we don't." Jack said as Lincoln's reflection.

"Yeah. Of course I know. Do we head to another town tonight?"

"Yes. Mainly because I don't think people are gonna try anything for awhile after the stunt we pulled." He responded as there was a knock at his door.

He went over and opened it as Jack left the mirror and hit behind the desk. It was Lynn with Lily in her arms.

"Hey Lynn. Hi Lily." He said as Lily laughed. "Can you please explain why there's a little girl who's barely taller than Lily here to Lori? And possibly me first?" Lynn spoke with a scowl before she yelled in pain as Lily pulled one of her ears.

"Well, ya see…"

* * *

 ***5 minutes later***

"Good lord." Lynn said as she sat on his bed, Lily now falling asleep.

"Yeah it's true."

"And how long have you been doing this?"

"Since he was 7… when I made myself known to him." Jack spoke from his hiding spot, almost giving Lynn a heart attack.

"WHOA!" Jack chuckled as she had both her hands over her chest. "Never fucking do that again!"

"I make no promises." He smirked as Lynn tried to punch him, her fists only going through his body.

"Nice try bitch, I am immortal in this form. NOTHING CAN HURT ME!" Lincoln pulled out a very powerful flashlight and shined it right at his face, causing him to burn. "AHH LIGHT, MY ONE WEAKNESS!… BESIDES PORN… for obvious reasons." He exclaimed being dramatic as he went back to the mirror, his only safe place from the flashlight.

"Lousy stinking!" He grumbled as Lincoln laughed.

"Serves you right, you fucking cocky dipshit." Lynn was surprised at her brothers language. "Fuck you." Was all Jack said as he flipped him off. "We need to go Lincoln, NOW!"

"Right!" Lincoln said as he opened his window and started to climb out, until Lynn grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You aren't going anywhere! You still need to explain Krystal to Lori. Luna and Lisa are trying to prevent her from being taken to a foster home!"

"I know, but I have to."

"And why the hell would you possibly need to kill even more peop-" "BECAUSE IF I DON'T WE'LL DIE!" He shouted, slamming his hand over his face. "Ah fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen like this." Jack muttered.

"What did you say?" Lucy spoke as she poked her head from the vent, her voice barely a whisper as Lynn just froze, her grip loosening. Jack decided to take the opportunity to share control with Lincoln and spoke. "Do NOT let Lori take Krystal away." They pulled their arm back and dropped. Quickly, they pulled out a small book and vanished in a plume of mist.

* * *

Lincoln and Jack reappeared on a rooftop downtown. "How did you do that?" Lincoln asked as he took control again. "I may or may not have learnt a weak teleportation spell from the Internet. It's very weak so it couldn't take us far, sorry."

"And by internet you mean you read Lucy's spell book." Jack just laughed. "Boy! If I read Lucy's spell book we would be in Japan probably playing Dance Dance Revolution, or be burning the Westboro Baptist Church to the fucking ground!"

"Hehehehe yeah, you really hate Westboro don't you Jack?"

"If Jehova and Jesus hated the gays, then why does he make them? The people of Westboro are nothing more than stuck up, racist, homophobic motherfuckers! Whenever a soldier dies fighting for America, they always show up and belittle everyone, especially the friends and family of the victims!" He snarled as he took half control again. "What weapons do we have on us?"

"Just a switchblade." Lincoln replied. "Okay, we can make that work." Jack said as the green gem appeared in their hand. They heard an alarm go off and saw some guys breaking into a thrift store. "Don't kill them, if they have any guns on them, take em.

* * *

Lucy and Lynn sat in the living room listening to the louder than normal argument going on upstairs, the only one to join any side was Luan, and she sided with Luna.

"How long have they been at it?" She asked Lucy.

"Almost six hours." She answered as the whole house fell silent at the sound of gunshots far outside.

"What was that?" The room was quiet before the argument restarted.

"UGH!" Soon all the arguing got Lily to start to cry.

"Aw, it's okay. Please don't cry." The two siblings looked at the corner behind the TV and saw Krystal curled up in a blanket cradling Lily in her arms.

"Hello." She said in a whisper as Lily calmed down, despite the argument upstairs. Finally Lynn had enough. "Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time we end their little fight, don't you?"

"Agreed."

"Lucy can you take them down into the basement so they don't hear?" She nodded. "Come on Kyrs." She said softly as she got up. "Okay mommy." She spoke grabbing her hand with Lily in her arm as Lynn went upstairs with a large porcelain vase. 'Thank God Lisa can fix these things.' She thought as she 'dropped' it at the wall, right in between Luna and Lori's faces.

The two came running out and glared at her, but that went away quicker than it appeared when she pulled out her bloodstained bat.

"Now… TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

* * *

 ***6 hours ago***

"WHAT!?" Lori exclaimed, startling the small girl. "Lori she is NOT going anywhere!" Lisa yelled as Luna stood up. "That child has been through HELL! She will stay with us!"

"NO SHE WON'T!"

"YES SHE FUCKING IS!" Luna yelled right in her sisters face.

"NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! SHE'S NOT STAYING!"

* * *

"Lori." She looked at her oldest sister with a glare that could kill her 50 times over. "She is not going anywhere." Lynn said coldly. "She was nearly raped and she would have if Lincoln hadn't found her. If you take her away from here, you will have someone worse than Luna to deal with." She then shuddered at the thought.

"...Fine she can stay." Lori sad, paling that someone or something could be worse than Luna. Lynn smiled as she heard Lily laughing from the vents.

* * *

"Okay, I totally need a shower now." Lincoln said as they were drenched from head to toe in blood.

"You sure?" Jack said, shooting a body in the head.

"Cause I think you badass."

"Shut up Jack." Lincoln said as a kitchen knife flew past their face, getting lodged into a brick wall. "Jeff."

"Well." The homicidal maniac spoke as he pulled the blade out with ease, twirling it in his bleach white hand as Jack scowled. Jeff was insane, but Jack had a lot of respect for him. He was the only one who could actually keep up with him and wear him out, well him and Jane. "You're quite far away from your home turf S.J." He spoke with a smirk behind his black balaclava, his white hood covering his baby blue eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"Yesterday I may have kinda lost control and butchered up some people, ripping out the guys heart and crushing it. It might be awhile. Why the fuck are you here, still trying to find Marcus?"

"That's none of your business. And you don't need to call him by that name." Jeff said as Jack stood still. He looked back at him. "I'll call my father whatever I want Woods."

* * *

Jack opened the window and crawled through, once in he gave Lincoln full control again.

"Phew, I really need a shower." He spoke as Jack just floated around. "Hey Linc, maybe for Halloween you should be Peter Pan."

"Why?"

"Because I can be in shadow form an-"

"Jack. Shut the fuck up. I am not wearing green tights, okay? I'm not a Power Ranger." He scowled as he started to pull out the flashlight and Jack flew into the mirror as the light came on. "You son of a... just go clean yourself!"

"Yeah yeah." 'Thank god, it's past 12.' He thought as he stepped out and quickly made it into the washroom, locking the door AND covering the vents.

He took off his clothes and got in the shower , the blood slowly coming off of his arms and face. The hair was very much harder, he stayed in there until there was not a speck of red amongst his white locks

"Ahhh…this feels great." He said as he felt a pain in his side. "Great, a stitch came loose."

* * *

Jack appeared in shadow form, but not in the washroom. No… he was in Lucy and Lynn's room. He reached under Lucy's bed and pulled out a large thick book. He carried it through the vents to Lincoln's room.

* * *

Lincoln entered his room with his bloodied clothes in his arms, a towel around his waist. He saw Jack floating up through the vents.

 _'Strange.'_ He thought as he put on a fresh pair of clothes and went downstairs to the basement where the washer was, unaware he was being followed by a person with brown hair and eyes like fire.

Lincoln made his way to the washer as he was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around, face to face with Lynn.

"Whoa! Hey Lynn." He said, pushing the clothes into the open dryer.

She kept glaring at him. "Talk. Now. What did you mean by 'If I don't, we'll die'?!" He paused and said nothing. He just started the washer and walked straight past her.

"Lincoln answer me!" He opened the door and slammed it behind him. She scowled and ran after him. She threw the door open just to see Lincoln's door close.

She ran over and kicked it in, but failed to because something was right in front of it, either his bed or his desk.

"LINCOLN ABRAHAM LOUD YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW DAMMIT!" She screamed, but got no reply. She kept punching the door for almost 10 minutes before Luna got out of her room, Luan staying in her bed.

"What's going on?" Lynn then told her what she was told before she ended her argument, Luan paling at hearing that he had killed. _'Lincoln's dying!?'_

"What do you mean 'dying'?" Luna said. "I don't fucking know! I confronted him about it and he walked straight past me!" She exclaimed. "I believe I can explain it." Jack spoke, scaring all three of them. "STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!" Lynn screamed. "Jesus, you're worse than Lucy!"

"I heard that." Said girl spoke appearing behind her, making Lynn scream again. "I COULD tell you… BUT Lincoln told me not to so I'm not gonna… bye." He then went through the vents. "By the way I blocked off the vent to his room so good luck with that."

They all sighed and left all except Lucy who just said one thing that made Lincoln ponder on his decisions. "You really don't trust us do you Lincoln?" She spoke as she walked off.

"…No, it's because I don't want anyone to worry, especially you… this is my burden." His voice was barely a whisper but she heard him.

"You not telling us anything is making me worry." She said as she went into her room. "All I wanted was to keep them out of this, to keep them safe. It was bad enough that Lisa knew." He spoke as to himself as he cried. He then heard something in the vents. He crawled up through the metal corridors and saw where Jack had put up a metal hatch up above, which was starting to glow orange.

"What the hell?" The large hatch started glowing brighter as it lit up the tight space.

Soon the hatch was kicked down, and Lincoln put his hands over his eyes, shielding them from the blinding light going off in his face as Luan jumped down, with Lisa's unstable plasma-torch, onto Lincoln.

"Luan." He said softly, the light from the hatch showing his face, stained with tears. She said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell me it isn't true." She said. "Tell me you're not really dying, tell me they were joking… that it was just some messed up joke." She sobbed as he looked down.

"I'm sorry…but it's true. No more lies. I am really dying." Luan dropped to her knees crying as she tightened her hold on him, only letting go when a tear was heard. _'Great, there goes another stitch.'_

"Why?"

"…Because I have a second soul inside my body. Jack is surprised I haven't died yet. I should've actually died when I was 8." He spoke in a somber tone as the glow died down.

Luan hugged him as he spoke, unknowing that his voice was being carried through the entire vent system. "I also once had Leukemia, I was told by doctors I wouldn't make it past five but I fought it. Jack made himself known to me and it just… died. And now I'm slowly decaying. My body is using all its resources three times faster than normal to keep us both moving, but it's also cutting my life in half. If I fail then I won't make it past 13."

Lisa and the others had heard everything he said. _'He never told me that!'_ Lisa thought as Krystal stirred in her sleep, cuddling with her kitty.

 _'Lincoln…why?'_ Lucy sobbed. _'No… he can't be serious.'_ Lynn thought as she cried.

 _'Bloody hell.'_ Luna thought.

 _'Our big brother did all that!?'_ The twins thought terrified and worried for him.

 _'He wasn't lying.'_ Lori cried.

 _'I don't want my only brother to die!'_ Leni weeped.

Lincoln crawled back to his room, his hands burning from the searing hit metal as he went over the hatch.

Lincoln jumped down from the vent into his room. 'They probably all know now.' He thought as he curled up into a ball and sat under his desk and started to cry silently. "I can't take this much longer."

"Lincoln?" He looked up and saw Luan sticking her head out from the vent hole above. She dropped down and pulled a chair out from in front of him.

"Come out…please." She spoke. He slowly crawled out.

"What?" She wrapped her arms around him, soon they both started to cry.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just didn't want you to get hurt if someone found out."

"Lincoln I don't care, just know that if you die I'll join you!" She snapped. "And our other sisters would probably do it too. You're the only thing that keeps this family together." She cried harder as he loosened his grip.

"Luan?" He spoke up, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to leave any of you…even if it means I have to kill." He spoke with determination. "I have to kill people or else I will die. Hell the only reason I haven't already from getting the shit kicked out of me and from sports is because I'm sharing a body with a demon's son." He exclaimed as he lifted his hand, a small ball of white flames forming in his palm, lighting up the dark room. Luan was in awe as the small flame was encased in a cube of ice, still going. "How'd you do that?"

"Like I said, I'm sharing a body with a half-demon." He reminded her as they unknowingly got closer to each other before Luan leaned forward and kissed, her lips oddly tasting like strawberry cotton candy and cherry bubblegum.

Lincoln gave a moan as Jack watched from outside in his shadow form. He heard a groan and threw a large rock in its direction. "Stay the fuck away from this town!" He yelled as they vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Genocidal asshole." It muttered before going completely. "Sadist clown."

* * *

Lincoln groaned as he slowly opened his bloodshot eyes.

He then realized that Luan was asleep, with her arms around him.

He gave a smile and kissed her forehead as he slid out of her arms, put a pillow under her head, covered her with his blanket, and went downstairs through the vents, running into an extremely tired Jack whose body was letting off steam. "Laughing Jack?"

"Laughing Jack." Lincoln paused. "What's your deal with him again?" He asked the demon/human hybrid. "I caught him attempting to murder my sister… and all your siblings." Lincoln scowled. "And he's a sadist who loves hurting children, he's lucky he doesn't rape otherwise me and Jill would make sure there is nothing left of that black and white clown fuck." Lincoln growled as Jack finished speaking. "Wait, aren't you a sadist yourself?"

"That's different. He gets turned on from hurting others, while I am turned on by pain to my own body." He said as he went away through the shadows into his room.

* * *

Luan opened her eyes as she heard dragging. She then saw a black transparent being pushing everything away from the door.

"What the?" She panicked as she leaned against the wall. "So how was your nap?"

Luan said nothing as she was frightened before remembering what happened last night, her face turning an insanely bright red.

"Well miss Puncest?" "S-shut up!" She stammered as he smirked.

Luan still said nothing as he just vanished. Luan shuddered at the thought of him being inside Lincoln(Pause).

* * *

Lincoln looked all over the room through the vents and saw no one was there, and this time he DID check for Lucy.

"Lucy?" He called out. After 10 minutes, she never came down. "She's either out or asleep." Jack told him as he appeared in his shadow form from under the table.

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably out shopping and trying to get their minds off of last night. It is Lucy's birthday today and your voice carried out through the vents."

"…Fuck. I didn't even realize that!" Lincoln said, worried that they now all knew what he was.

"Calm down Linc, it's not the end of the fucking world!"

"I know. I just-" "Daddy!" Krystal called out as she came downstairs, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning my little gem." He said as he lifted her up. 'I can feel her thoughts Linc. She doesn't know of our…condition.' Jack told him mentally.

'Yeah I know, I can feel them too.'

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked him. "Nothing. I'm just happy you're here." 'And that L.J. isn't around.'

"I'm hungry" She said as her stomach growled. "Well then let's get you something to eat." He said.

* * *

Lincoln's bedroom door opened upstairs and Luan stepped out, rubbing her eyes.

She gave a yawn as she came downstairs and smelled food slowly cooking. She started drooling when she smelled bacon.

"What smells so good?" She said as she bolted down to the kitchen in a flash.

"Hello." Kristal greeted as she hugged the 14 year old girl.

"Hello Krystal, did you sleep well?" She said softly as she heard a buzzing noise go off in the basement.

"Yes mommy. Auntie Lisa's nice… but kinda boring."

"Trust me, everyone thinks she's boring." She chuckled, trying to come up with a good joke. "Hey Luan." Lincoln said, his now dry and blood-free clothes in his arms.

"Hey Linc, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs with cheese and thick bacon and sausage mixed in." He then saw her drooling from the thought.

"Luan, your drooling." Jack spoke." Hi Shadow Daddy!"

"Hello." He greeted with a smile as he sniffed. "Lincoln, I think the hash browns are burning."

"WHAT!?" He dashed to the stove, trying to saved the food as Luan chuckled and Krystal giggled before he accidentally burned his arm pulling out the tray.

"Yow!" He dropped it on the table as he held his reddened arm. "Man that hurts."

 _'Guess I forgot how painful it was.'_ He thought as Luan helped him tend to the growing burn.

"Poor daddy." Krystal said as she kissed his arm.

"Awww." Luan cooed as she picked her up, noting that she was very lighter than Lily. "You're so cute."

'And very underweight.' She thought sadly.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're so small and light." She said with a smile as she heard a small yip. "Why's there a puppy in a box in your room?"

"Oh… that's for Lucy." He said as he flipped the mix of egg, meat and cheese.

"She'll love it."

"I'll love wha?" Lucy yawned as she opened her door with bags under her eyes.

"Mama!" Krystal spoke jumping out of Luan's grip and going to hug Lucy who wrapped her arms around the tiny child.

"Good morning my child." She kissed her forehead. "Luan, say NOTHING! I want it to be a surprise." Lincoln whispered very quietly into her ear. She nodded as the toaster popped up. "Jack, stop burning the sourdough when I make toast."

"Hey, it's edible, not really burnt and it tastes good, admit it."

"No it's not!"

"It actually isn't that bad, it's only blackened but not charred." Lucy said, siding with Jack. "Thank you!"

"Don't encourage him Lucy." Luan said. "Shut it Puncest!" "What the hell does that even mean!?"

"I don't know." Lincoln said. "Because you tell dad jokes and you kissed Lincoln last night." Jack taunted as both siblings blushed very embarrassed, making Lucy chuckle.

 _'Two sisters down, one sister to go.'_ She thought as Lori walked in through the front door with a ton of bags in her arms.

"Hi auntie Lori." Krys said shyly, she was still frightened by her, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lincoln.

"Hello Krystal." She said, hearing the tone in her voice.

"Lori, can I speak with you alone?" Lincoln said as he put waffles in the toaster.

"Sure." She said unsure as she went upstairs with all the bags. Lincoln followed as she set the stuff on her bed.b"So what's up?"

"How much of last night did you hear?"

"All of it…and I realized that I was stupid."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow before being engulfed in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I should've known better. I was a idiot to think you would just say something like that for kicks." She lightly sobbed. "It's okay… but it's Lynn you should apologize to."

"Yeah, I know." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It really hurt her knowing that her older sister didn't believe her when she was told she was almost raped."

Lori just cried harder as Sprinkles purred, running against her leg, causing her to smile as she picked up the small cat.

"Thanks Sprinkles." She purred as she was stroked, making Lincoln smile.

"I find it a strange coincidence that Lucy is the goth member of the family and that she was born on Halloween." Lincoln chuckled as Lori looked like she never realized that. "Huh, good point."

Lincoln laughed as he started to leave. He then gave a sigh as he saw the three who were downstairs eating. "Lincoln, you need to eat something." Jack said materializing right next to him. "You haven't eaten in weeks."

"I'm not hungry. And yes I have eaten a meal."

"One apple isn't a meal. It's almost been two weeks." Jack scowled. "We've been surviving off the souls in the gem-" "And that still isn't enough Lincoln. You NEED food and water."

Lincoln sighed knowing he was right, but again he didn't feel it. "Like I said, I'm not hungry." He walked into his room and shut the door, blocking off the bottom and top of the door, locking the window and closing the curtain, and blocking off the vent so Jack couldn't follow.

'Oh god.' Jack thought as he turned into black mist and solidified on the couch and put on Castle. "Hey Luce."

"Hey Jack."

"Can you get Lincoln out of his room, I don't want him to die of malnutrition."

"What does that mean?" She said nervously. "He hasn't drank any liquids in a month and the only thing he's eaten within two weeks was an apple a few days ago." Jack spoke in a somber tone as the realization dawned on Lucy. 'How did I not notice that?' "Also, you should teach him all the stuff in your magic book, he might need it." She gave a nod as she went upstairs and knocked on his door 4 times in a pattern.

"Come in Lucy." She opened the door and saw Lincoln on his bed with a large lidded box with small holes on his pillow.

"What's that?" She asked, realizing that he was much thinner. "Nothing, just something for you." He smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Open it." She slowly lifted it up and got a face full of white and black fur as well as a wet face.

"Hehehehe." She giggled as she opened her eyes and saw a puppy the size of a baby chihuahua with curly white fur with gold and black patches, a pure black tail, black pointed ears, a long snout, and the softest blue eyes she ever saw, she had just instantly fell in love with the dog.

"Thank you Lincoln." She said as she wiped her mouth and kissed him full on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Luce." He said as they broke the kiss, his lips now tasting like black licorice, a taste he oddly loved very much.

"I'll call him Midnight." She said as the puppy yawned. "Mr. Midnight." She picked him up and held him close to her. "Lincoln, please eat something."

"I told Jack I wasn't hungry."

"I'm not him, please." She said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Fine." He sighed in defeat. Another knock was heard as Krystal poked her head in.

"Daddy?" She said before walking to him, Sprinkles jumping on the bed and just staring at Mr. Midnight.

"A puppy!" Said dog barked and stuck his tongue out as Krystal picked him up from Lucy's arms and laughed when his nose tickled her, causing the two siblings to smile.


	8. Halloween

**Red: Welcome back!**

 **Geo: We have been very busy so let's get into this.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-**_

* * *

Lincoln was currently setting up streamers that were, of course, black and white as Jack blew up balloons with Luan. "So, you two gonna…"

"Gonna what?"

"Ya know…(whistle)" She raised an eyebrow as he face palmed. He then made his right hand into a circle and stuck his finger into it repeatedly. Luan blushed, finally getting the picture. "Uhhhh." He leaned close to her ear. "Just so you know, Lucy took his V-card." Luan's eyes widened before she sighed sadly.

"And you aren't the only sister. There is also Luna, Lynn, possibly Leni, maybe one or both the twins, as well as a few other girls who like him. Maybe Lisa can help with the twins." He responded as Luan looked shocked, hoping that he was joking. "Lana I can possibly see, but LOLA!?"

Jack nodded. "I have seen her room, she has a book full of pictures of him." Luan was shocked. "If that doesn't say obsessed, then I don't know what does." Jack said going back to the balloons as Lincoln opened a window for cool air.

 ***Kitchen***

Lynn and Luna made a large cake with black and white frosting, strawberries, black cherries, and delicious vanilla and chocolate fillings. "What kind of cake is this again?" Lynn asked as she coated the cake. "Devil's food cake. Lucy's favorite."

"How long until this is all ready?"

"Not until midnight, Lincoln is gonna take the younger ones out to get candy."

 ***Lisa and Krystal***

"It's tight!" Krystal said as she got on the black costume. "That's because it's backwards Krystal." Lisa deadpanned. "What am I again?"

"You are a witch."

"Cool! And what are you?"

"I am an astronaut." She said, putting a glass helmet on her head. "Astro-whaa?"

"It's someone who explores outer space."

"Oooooooh! Have you ever been to space Auntie Lisa?"

"No I haven't."

"Awww but that would've been cool." Krystal deadpanned as she put on a black hat.

 ***Lincoln***

"Okay, I think we did good."

"Yep, looks great Linc." Jack said as he sat down.

"Jack, go get my costume."

"One Peter Pan suit coming u-" "NO!"

"Why not it's a good idea!" Lincoln just glared at him. "No."

"But why!?" Lincoln reached for the light. "Say it again."

"…Peter Pan." Jack ducked away as Lincoln shined the light on him "Nice try." Jack said as he went upstairs and came down with their night suit but smaller and with a skull balaclava.

"Thank you." Lincoln said as he took it and went to the basement.

 ***Luan***

"Luna, think you can handle the rest of the food? I wanna change and go out."

"Sure." She answered as she made some spaghetti and other stuff.

Lincoln walked in the kitchen and smelled the food being cooked.

"Mmmm smells great!" He said as he opened the basement door.

 ***Lucy***

"So…what happens now?" Lynn asked Lucy in their room. "What do you mean?"

"The whole 'Lincoln' situation. Do we just…share him?" She asked confused. "If our parents ever found out…" Lucy held up a hand to silence her. "I know, they would most likely be disgusted by it, mainly dad." She said sadly. "But I don't care, I will do anything it takes to be with him." Lynn spoke with determination, making Lucy smile. "As would I."

A knock on the door was heard and Krystal poked her head in. "Hi mommy." She smiled while she hugged Lucy. "Hello my little witch." She said as she brought the small girl up on her bed and tickled her. "Hehehehe."

Lynn rubbed the small girls silver hair. "Don't I get a hug Krys?" She said as she wrapped her arms around both girls.

"Ok!" Krystal hugged her back and smiled. "I love you too Mama Lynn!" She said, causing said girl to blush and Lucy to smirk.

 ***Lisa***

"Okay, molecular stabilizers in position and done!" Lisa groaned as she opened her helmet. "Finally, my transdimensional gateway is complete." She then heard a knock at the door. She covered the machine. "Enter."

Lincoln came in wearing the black and white clothing. "Lisa, it's time to go."

"Ok." She grabbed a white and blue bucket and left the room with Lincoln.

 ***Downstairs***

"Okay, all we need are Lana and Lola. Lily's already in her lamb costume." Lincoln said while holding the youngest Loud child. "Here we are!" Lola came down the stairs dressed as Princess Zelda and Lana was Link.

 _'Damn.'_ Lincoln thought as Jack pulled at his hair. "Hey!"

"Don't tell me you've become a lolicon, oh wait. Lucy already made you one."

"Shut up." Lincoln snapped as Krystal walked down with a little cauldron bucket. "And that's my little spellcaster!" He said as she hugged him. Lincoln noticed the looks of fear and worry on the twins' faces, indicating they also knew.

He gave them a look that said _'I'm not going anywhere'_.

Lucy came down dressed as Lust from FullMetal Alchemist and Lincoln felt himself starting to get hard.

 _'DOWN SIMBA DOWN!'_ He thought.

"Lucy you look... gorgeous!" He said in her ear. "Well maybe if you're good, I'll show you why I'm called Lust!" She whispered back causing Lincoln to faint with a smile.

"I think you broke him." Luan said, dressed as a Gardevoir. Lucy shook her head as Jack handed her a glass of water and she threw it on him.

Lincoln opened his multi-colored eyes and spat out the liquid. "YAHHH WATER!"

Lucy giggled. "What did you say to him?"

"It's nothing." Lucy muttered to Luan with a smile and blush.

* * *

"Trick or treat!"

After 2 hours, the Loud kids all got a ton of candy and were still getting more. "Jack, the gem?" Lincoln said as they stood in the back of the group.

"I got that covered. Just hand me the gem, I can't go too far." He said as Lincoln handed him the emerald-like gem. Jack froze as soon as it hit his black palm. "Lincoln…someone is watching us…and it isn't one of the girls."

"Jack…the readers are always watching us."

"Not them you idiot, someone in this world." He snapped as Lincoln caught up with the others. "Where are they and how many?"

"…Southwest. And it's just one, I don't know who though." Jack told him. "Krystal stay with your mommies, I'll be back."

"Ok daddy." She said. "Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lucy whispered. "Jack says someone is watching us, we're gonna get them into some trap of sorts or whatever Jack has planned."

"…Go." She said as he walked off, him and Jack merging once again and their body changing as they hid in the darkness, but they stayed the same height and pulled up their hood. 'Is it near?'

 _ **'Yes, alley on the left. Move slowly.'**_ Lincoln nodded and did so. They heard footsteps moving back from the alley.

They took a defensive stance and saw the person moving away from the alley. _**'It's a girl.'**_ Jack said.

Lincoln followed her and the two eventually cornered her. Both were shocked at who they saw. "Christina." The dark red haired girl froze. "Why were you following us?"

"Skeleton Jack." She said barely audible, walking forward up to them. A black ooze covered their body and came off Lincoln, Jack forming his shadowy body.

"Sister." He muttered quietly as she looked at the two with wide eyes. "L-Lincoln!?" She blushed.

"Hehehehe…hi." He stuttered back as Jack glared. "Talk."

"I-I wanted to find you." She stuttered shyly with a blush. "B-both of you."

"Why?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

She gave a blush whenever she looked at Lincoln so Jack stood in front of him.

 _'Oh I get it, she has a crush on him.'_ He glared at Lincoln, his protective instincts starting to kick in. "What did you do to her you Bastard!?" He held Lincoln against a wall. "You sir…are a dumbass." Lincoln deadpanned. "Do you not remember a few nights ago?"

"...Oh! I remember now. Sorry, but with what's been happening I forgot." He smiled as he dropped Lincoln.

"Good." Lincoln coughed. "Now talk!" He demanded his little sister.

She sighed and nodded. "I-I wanted to see you, b-but I was too scared to get c-close enough." She admitted, not looking him in the eye.

Jack sighed and moved back. His advanced hearing picked up metal hitting brick and he looked back to see a man in a clown mask holding a large crowbar, his right ear bitten off. _'Great, this guy.'_ They both thought.

"Well lookie what we got here. Demon boy!"

"Oh, not you again!" Lincoln complained. "How is he not dead?!" Jack exclaimed as he walked down the alley towards them as Lincoln sighed." Cristina, you might wanna get somewhere safe."

"B-but-"

"Trust us." Jack said as he and Lincoln merged again.

She shrugged and ducked behind a trash can.

 ***10 Minutes Later***

Lincoln walked back over dusting his hands and popping his neck.

"Now you were saying?" He said as the large man groaned in pain.

"Ummm." She blanked out as the bloodied and bruised man turned his head to the side. "Is this…normal?"

"More or less." Lincoln said as he and Jack split apart. Jack went over and hugged her, causing her to freeze.

"I missed you so much little sister." He spoke with a smile as gunshots went off in the distance. "Lincoln, let's go."

"Right."

"He'll be out for at least two hours. And as to why he is missing an ear, that was Lincoln. He Mike Tyson'd him." He explained as the two ran off.

Cristina stood still, her mind processing what the shadow figure said. _'Sister.'_ She got out her phone and dialed in a number, her hand shaking.

"Mom, I have a question…did I have a brother?"

 ***Later***

Lucy was currently leading everyone back home with Luan. "What a great night, huh Luce?"!She said, adjusting her dress.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Did you have fun Krystal?"

"Yes mommy!" She spoke from Luan's shoulders with a smile on her face and her now large cauldron filled to the brim with a ton of candy.

"That's great, I'm glad you had fun." She smiled.

Soon they made it to the house which was pitch black.

"Did the power go out?" Luan opened the door. "Well, you could say that." Luan said as they walked in before cutting on the lights and a large pie getting slammed in her face. "SURPRISE!" They all said as Luna brought up a cake which looked warm.

"Happy Birthday Lucy." Luna spoke as she set it on the table.

Lucy felt herself smiling very large, something that the Loud siblings saw which made their hearts warm up.

"Time for cake!" Lynn said with a smile as Lincoln came out of his room in his normal clothes except he had a black long sleeve shirt under his orange tee and his hair was wet. Mr. Midnight ran down the stairs and jumped at Lucy's legs.

Lucy picked him up and held him close to her chest allowing him to lick her face as Lincoln walked over and rubbed the small dog's head.

 ***3 Weeks Later***

Lincoln woke up in his bed with Lucy in his arms and Mr. Midnight on her stomach.

'I have a feeling that today's gonna be very interesting.' He thought as he kissed her forehead, slowly got up and headed to the washroom.

"Hey Lincoln, you gonna try the new clothes you got last night?" Jack said from the couch.

"Yep."

"Good." He responded as he put on anime.

 ***Later***

Lincoln stepped out of the washroom wearing black jeans, red and black converses, a black long sleeve shirt under an orange tee, a checkered orange and black flannel, a black jean jacket hoodie with orange sleeves, and a black and orange skull beanie.

"Nice, but you should put on the scarf. I liked it because a friend I had, and don't speak about anymore, wore one and rocked it."

"Ok." Lincoln then wrapped a monochrome colored scarf with orange trims around his neck.

"Lincoln?" He turned around and saw Lisa with a large crate.

"What's up Lisa?"

"I have my meeting of the worlds brightest minds today."

"So science fair?"

"Yes, but mostly with adults and just a few children. This isn't some children's school event." She spoke polishing her glasses. "Also nice scarf."

"Thanks but why do need me to go?"

"I will tell you on the way." She told him as she went to Lori and Leni's room. "Great, I get to go to a place filled with geeks." Jack complained. "Damn magical bounds."

* * *

 _Lucy opened her eyes to a void of pure darkness. "Hello?" She called out._

 _She smelled smoke and saw a dark fire start burning. The fire engulfed the entire area around her until she saw all of Royal Woods, nearly completely destroyed and in flames, mutilated corpses and blood everywhere. She then saw multiple silhouettes, all with red eyes and each one in different sizes. One of them moved towards her, revealing a top familiar sized and shaped person wearing a completely black suit._

 _"R..R..Ronnie?" Lucy stuttered as they raised their hand and trapped her in psychic energy. They removed the cover on their eyes and showed her eyes were not red, but pitch black and the surrounding veins and pupils were purple._

 _"You have no idea what you're up against." She whispered in a dark tone in Lucy's ear. She started crushing Lucy's throat._

 _"Think you are ready to face me? Go ahead…you're already DEAD!" And with that she crushed her throat completely._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lucy sat up and let out a small scream, her half-wolf puppy whimpered as he cuddled into her chest. Lincoln ran in, gloves drawn. "Lucy where'd they go what'd they look like?" He said quickly. He threw off the gloves and held her closely.

"Shh shh it's okay. It's okay Luce. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

"Where's Laughing Jack?!" Jack shouted as he barged in with a khopesh blade and swung it around, ready to kill the sadistic clown.

"He's not the problem."

"Oh." He said as he put the sword away. "What happened?"

"I just ran up when I heard her scream." Lincoln told him, running his hand through her midnight black hair.

"It was awful." She muttered as she held him and her puppy tight.

"Lucy what happened?" He said gently, looking into her emerald eyes. "Nightmare." She said, not wanting him to know the whole story of death. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

"You..sure?" She nodded as Lori honked the horn of Vanzilla outside. "C'mon, let's go!"

"You wanna come with us? It's Lisa's nerd thing and it would be really boring without you."

"No thanks…I think I'll stay here." She said as her heart slowed down. "You sure? I don't want something to happen to you." She nodded slowly. "I got Luna here. Nothing is gonna happen. Maybe Luan should go, as well as Lynn." She spoke, getting said girls attention who was asleep on her bed. "Someone call me?" She yawned as she put on her jersey and Luan put on a sunny yellow dress and her gloves, which faintly had dried blood on them.

"I'm ready guys." Luan said getting up, scratching at her arms. Lincoln saw some bandages under the gloves but didn't say anything about it.

"Come on, they're waiting downstairs." Lincoln said walking off from Lucy, he saw Krystal sleeping on the couch with Lily, both still in their costumes.

He gave a smile at the sight as he opened the door, glad that Jack suggested the scarf.

 ***Vanzilla***

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About?" Lisa glared before pulling him inside by the ear. "Ahhh!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying?!" She snapped, quietly and angrily. 'Shit, I was hoping she was asleep!'

"Because it's my problem and no machine or serum you make can help it." He told her while looking directly into her eyes.

Lisa sighed and moved over for him to sit as the other two came out.

"You all ready?" Lori said.

"Yeah, we're ready." Lincoln said so Lori started old Vanzilla and drove off with the four others in the back.

 _'Why won't he let me help him?'_ Lisa thought as they drove. "Lisa…it's not that he doesn't want you to help him, it's that you can't." Jack explained, whispering in her ear. "Magic is a part of science like Alchemy, but this is dark magic."

"I...I know. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Well you can't. Not everything can be solved with machines and chemicals." Lisa sighed knowing he was right about that.

 ***Later***

Lisa got out of the car with Lincoln following, along with Luan and Lynn. Lisa opened the back and Lincoln went over and grabbed the machine.

"Okay, this is heavy. A little help Lynn?"

"Sure." The sports girl said as she grabbed the other side and they carried it in the building which was filled with men and women, most in lab coats.

"Cool." Lincoln spoke as he groaned.

"Yes Lincoln, cool indeed, and this year I shall be the supreme victor and finally defeat HIM!" Lisa said with an evil grin on her face.

"Lisa, who's him?"

"Hamilton Fink. And I'm not the only one here who wants to knock him down a few pegs."

"Indeed my dear cousin." She heard a heavily accented voice from behind her say.

"Dexter." Lisa spoke as she faced her ginger cousin.

* * *

 **Red: You all should know what Dexter looks like, but if you don't we'll just explain it.**

 **Geo: Wait we will?**

 **Red: Yes Geo.**

 **Geo: Uuuuugggghhhhhhh Fine.**

 **Dexter has neon orange hair, a white lab coat, dark purple gloves and dark blue boots, as well as glasses that were thicker than Lisa's. NOW BACK TO THE PLOT!**

* * *

"Dex, what're you doing here anyway?" Lori asked.

"I'm the judge at this years contest so don't expect me to just let you win Lisa." He spoke, fixing his glasses and winking as he heard crashing. "Dee Dee!" He shouted at his stupid but lovable sister and ran off.

"I wonder why Leni chose to take after her?" Lynn mumbled.

Lisa walked forward and set up her machine in a corner.

 ***30 minutes later***

"There it's done!" She said as she took some papers to the copier while Lincoln and the other two sisters stayed with the machine.

Lisa made her way to the copier as she bumped into someone. "Sorry." A voice said. "Please watch where you are gooo…" Lisa spoke as she got a good look at who she bumped into.

He had short black hair, green eyes with thin glasses, an open lab coat that was black, a red polo shirt, khaki shorts, and blue open toed sandals. "I'm sorry, I should've been more careful." He said as he helped her up. "I'm Eugene Birch." He smiled as his watch went off.

"Uh-oh! The reactors going off! I'll see you around miss?.."

"Lisa Loud." She said with a red face as he walked off, then started running.

Lisa gave a sigh as she walked back to her booth with all her papers when she ran into the most hated person in the building.

"Fink." She said with malice in her voice as she moved past the balding man.

"Loud." He said walking past the younger girl with an evil grin on his face. Lisa immediately knew something was wrong.

 _'Oh no!'_ She thought in panic.

Ya see, Hamilton was Lisa's version of Mandark, only he was smarter like Mojo Jojo and incredibly dangerous like Carmen Electta on Black Friday.

 ***Later***

Lisa's machine was hoing crazy while Fink smirked.

"Uh, is this supposed to happen?!" Dexter asked as he held Dee Dee by a leash. "No, the output has been destabilized!" She shot a glare at Fink. "If this isn't fixed it will kill everyone within a 50 mile radius." She said, making everyone glare at Fink.

"Uhhhhhhh." The balding scientist paled. _'I did not think this through!'_

Lisa growled as the machine started flashing multiple colors.

"EVERYONE HELP ME STABILIZE IT OR ELSE WE'LL ALL BE NOTHING BUT PRIMORDIAL OOZE!" She screamed as everyone around panicked. "Now I may not be the smartest person, but I have one good idea; DUCK AND COVER!" Dee Dee said as she hid behind a table.

"I agree!" Lynn said doing the same as well as Luan and Lori. Lincoln tried moving but his whole body was frozen. _**'Lincoln, why can't we move!?'**_ Jack mentally shouted.

 _'I don't know!'_ Lincoln said back as his hand started turning into pixels.

"Uhhh Lisa?"

"Uh-oh!" She said as saw what was happening.

The pixels started swirling apart as they went further up his arm.

"LINCOLN!" Soon his whole body bursted into the pixels and imploded as the machine fell apart.

Lisa started to cry and dropped to her knees, trying to put the machine back together.

 ***Lincoln and Jack***

"LINCOLN! IF WE LIVE THROUGH THIS, I WANT YOU TO KNOW… I DELETED ALL YOUR PORN!" Jack screamed as they flew through multiple rings of blue and white. "You WHAT?!"

"I'M SORRY DUDE BUT YOU'VE BEEN GETTING THE REAL THING SINCE HALLOWEEN!"

"YOU KNOW LUCY AND I LOVE TO FUCK WHILE WATCHING BIBLE BLACK!"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU WATCH THAT?!"

"SINCE ALWAYS!"

"Lincoln. You have never seen that. I have gone through your web browser history more than you." Jack glared.

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"Name one character."

"Uhhhhhhhhh…"

"That's what I thought. Do we go back to screaming?"

"Yeah sure."

"AHHHHHHHH!" They soon fell in an alleyway onto some garbage bags.

"Ow."

"What the fuck happened?" Jack said in shadow form.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Lincoln joked as he got slapped in the face. "Never do that again."

"Why?"

"I did not like The Wizard of Oz."

"Jack, I'm sensing someone come this way!" Lincoln said. "Quickly shadow sidekick, upwards!"

"Fuck off!"

They merged and moved up to the rooftops.

"I'm telling ya Jack, it's around here somewhere." They heard a familiar female voice say from the alleyway.

Lincoln's eyes widened. "Lincoln…are we where I think we are?"

"I-I'm not sure." He said as he jumped down and looked outside the alley. He and Jack then saw a girl with waist length albino white hair and multicolored eyes, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt, a baby blue skirt, and black thigh length converses, and she was currently putting a large bloodstained knife in her pocket. Lincoln and Jack went back inside the alley.

"Let's rock!" Jack said as they went back up. "Are we actually in a genderbent world? Because she looked almost exactly like me?!" Lincoln exclaimed as they watched her. "I remember that dream. Isn't her name Linka?"

"Yeah I think so." Lincoln said as a kunai flew past his face and got stuck in a brick wall.

"What the!" Lincoln pulled out the black knife which had a green leather handle and instinctively lunged forward at the assailant, who in turn was his genderbent version.

"Jack, who is this guy?" Lincoln's counterpart said as a feminine shadow figure appeared next to her. "I do not know…but he looks familiar."

"Definitely not in Kansas anymore." Lincoln said.


	9. New Additions to the Family

**Geo: Welcome back, it's been too long.**

 **Red: Arc 1 is soon to come to an end and be prepared for this chapter.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-**_

* * *

"Okay, this is weird." Jack said as he formed his shadow body. "Tell me about it." Lincoln muttered as smoke surrounded the two female counterparts.

Without warning he was punched in the gut by a black metallic fist.

'Damn!' Lincoln thought at they left the smoke.

"DIE!" They shouted as they ran at Lincoln. They had on a black and white dress and black goth boots, as well as electric blue and black claws contrast to Lincoln's crimson and white claws on the liquid metal fingers. They even had the same mask, goggles, balaclava, bandana, and hooded jacket, their blades were different though. While Lincoln had Khopesh blades, she had katanas.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold on." Lincoln said but Linka just slashed at him, cutting his wrist and near his throat. "Gah! Damn it what's with you!?" He said holding his hand when she went for the killing blow

"Don't talk your way out of this you demon!" She yelled when Jack's shadow form grabbed the blade. "You're one to talk." He said just as her shadow pounced him, making Linka change back, Lincoln grabbed one of the blades from her and put the tip at her throat.

"Game…over." He growled as she struggled to move. "What the fuck?! Jackie help!"

"Yeah, she's a bit preoccupied." Jack said. Linka looked over to see her friend nose deep in a porn magazine. "Horny bitch." She muttered. "Fine…go ahead and kill me."

"We don't WANT to kill you ya crazy bitch!" Jack exclaimed, smacking her upside the head. "Hey!"

"You attacked US!" Lincoln snapped while wrapping his wrist.

"Sorry 'bout that." She sweated. "But you were watching us. I thought you were Selena…"

"Who?"

"Slenderwoman."

"You mean Slenderman's daughter?"

"Yeah?"

"What is my older sibling doing?" Jack muttered to himself. "What?"

"What?" He said.

"I heard you." Jackie whispered in his ear.

"Uhhhhh…I can explain."

"Do so." She grinned while Jack gulped.

 ***Later***

Lincoln pulled up his hood and finished explaining with Jack their whole problem.

"Damn." Jackie said shocked a little before seeing how the two mortals looked very similar.

"Huh neat." Linka mumbled. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay." Lincoln rubbed his head with a blush from his life being told, and the teasing from the the two demons wasn't helping.

"Kissy kissy kissy!"

"Shut the fuck up!" They exclaimed at the two while they laughed at them.

"Come on." Linka said while sitting up. "Let's head to my house, maybe my brother can help you."

"You're brother?"

 _'Oh yeah…Levi!'_ He thought. _'Huh ya know I never realized this before but he kinda looks like Dexter.'_ Jack and Lincoln thought.

 ***63 Loud House***

"The remote is mine!"

"No mine!"

"Actually…IT'S MINE!"

"Wrong you assholes don't have a **REMOTE** chance of getting it!" They all groaned, not noticing the guy who had it ran upstairs.

"That was close." Lars spoke as his white mouse ran up his arm and high fived him. "Where's Lars?"

"GET HIM!"

"Great." He groaned as he climbed the closet and went into the vents, knowing his brothers had too big of heads to fit in.

"Suckers." He said with a smile as he went up.

 ***Linka***

"Okay, you might need to go into the attic while I get my brother." She said as they both walked down the street.

"Can do." He said as someone watched them. Lincoln climbed up the house slowly when Jack helped give him a speed boost. "Thanks bud."

"No prob Bob."

"Don't say that."

"Why no-oh yeah, Bobby."

"No Bob the Builder." Lincoln said sarcastically. "Of course I mean Bobby! The fucker tried raping Lynn!"

"Ok ok." Jack said.

"S'up." Both looked to the side and saw Lars poking his head up from a vent. "You didn't see anything." Jack said slowly, moving his arms.

"My sister has a shadow demon as well, what the fuck makes you think seeing you is a big deal?"

"And how many of you know?"

"Only me, the nerd, and the guy who looks like Pinocchio from Shrek." He responded calmly making Lincoln laugh with Jack hysterically.

"Oh man! I never noticed that!" He spoke crying as Lars chuckled loudly when Linka came in the attic. "Where are you guys?"

"On the roof." Lincoln called from above as she climbed out the window and saw them laughing with Lars. "The fuck's so funny?" Lincoln explained what Lars said and she bursted out in giggles with Jackie.

 ***Later***

Lincoln sat down on the wood floor playing poker with Lars and the baby.

"So that's my story." He said as he angrily threw down his cards.

"Seriously whats with this!?" He snapped in annoyance while Leon giggled as he had a pile of chips.

" ***Sigh*** I don't fucking know." Lars grunted as Linka arrived with who looked like Dexter wearing a green sweater with brown hair.

"Dexter?" Jack questioned.

"Really?" He deadpanned. "What?"

"I'm Levi." He said while glaring at Jack.

"Well excuse me if you look like this faggots geeky cousin." 'Who's also probably smashing his sister.'

"Hey!" Lincoln said angrily.

"ANYWAY!" Linka said getting to the point. "They need your help."

"Hmmm I see well then I'll do it but it'll take at least a month so get comfortable."

"Damn it! Alright." Lincoln said upset that he wouldn't see his daughter for a whole month.

 ***Later***

"This is boring Lincoln! I wanna watch porn!" Jack exclaimed. "No." Lincoln said sternly.

"Why?" He whined loudly

"Cause you don't have a dick."

"Yes I do!"

"Prove it."

"Lincoln, I am a shadow form. My whole body is blackness."

"That's racist." Lincoln laughed.

"S'up." Lars said as he appeared behind them. "Damn it! I forgot he was like Lucy!"

"Ha!" Lincoln laughed loudly as the attic door opened.

"Hey guys." Linka said.

"Hey sis." He said when she locked the attic door. "Lars do you have the remote?"

"Yep." She glared at him. "Give it to me, the assbutts downstairs are gonna kill each other if they don't find it."

"Hey that's my catchphrase!" Jack said.

"So?" Jackie asked with a smirk. "It's also mine."

"Again why should I care?"

Linka glared at him. "Give me the damn remote."

"No."

"LARS! Give it to me!" She snapped, making him jump and smirk. "Nope" he said teasingly Jackie knew what he was doing and started to chuckle.

"Listen Lars, I am not in the mood for your goddamn bullshit or any of the others! Now give me the fucking remote!"

"Nope, not till you say please." He said smiling until he was tackled, her hair floating around like snakes and her eyes glowing red.

"PLEASE!" She growled sadistically, making him pale and sweat.

"Here ya go." He squeaked handing her the remote.

"Thanks bro." She said in an instant cheery tone and kissed his cheek, making him shiver as she walked down. "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Jack said while smacking him upside the head. "You never do that to a girl." Lincoln said while shaking his head as something broke downstairs.

"Uh-oh." Lars said. "What's wrong?" Lincoln asked when he rushed downstairs. Lincoln and Jack quietly followed when they saw a massive fight ball downstairs and Linka on the ground with a black eye and an open head, next to her was a broken table and a bat.

"LINKA!" Lars yelled sadly as the fight ball got larger and moved to the kitchen.

"Lincoln stop them." He growled as Linka sat up and Levi poked his head out of his room. "Okay." He said pulling out a magnum, freaking the goth out. "What? I'm not gonna shoot them."

"Well I might shoot Luke." He said remembering that the male rocker gave him a swirly like no other. Lincoln went downstairs and loaded two bullets into the gun, when he reached the kitchen he pointed it upwards.

"Pull!" Lincoln said as Jack threw a plate up in the air and Lincoln pulled the trigger shattering it to pieces, making them stop, except when the male Lynn punched Luke.

"Hey!" He whistled.

"What's going on here?" He growled, happy that he and Jack were in their combined body and clothing.

"Ummmmmm…wait, what were we doing again?" Loni asked confused, his brothers groaned from pain when suddenly Lincoln shot Luke in the leg. "AHH LEG PAIN!"

"Hahahaha jackass!" Lincoln/Jack laughed

"Like I said what's going on?" Loni paled as he looked up and saw the bleeding Linka.

 ***12 Hours of ass whoopin' and berating later***

"Now tell me…What the fuck makes you think your behavior is okay at all?!" He yelled at them as they layed on the ground heavily bruised except for Lane who had a dislocated shoulder.

"I can't even **SHOULDER** an answer hehehehehehehe it hurts so much." He cried a bit.

"W-We were trying to find the remote-"

"And so you thought attacking your sister was a good fucking idea!?"

"In my defense." Lane said. "I was trying to STOP them!"

"Can it Pinocchio!" His brothers snapped, making Lars, Levi and Linka laugh.

"ANYWAY, TALK FUCKERS!" He roared at the brothers.

 ***Outside***

A figure was walking up to the door and heard a fuckton of shouting. "Whoa!" She said when she looked through a window and saw the carnage that happened, as well as Linka getting her head closed up.

"Hey." She whispered to her.

"Kira!" Linka spoke quietly with a groan and a smile as she quietly opened the window and dashed to her, the boys not noticing her at all.

"What happened to you?"

"This fucker took the remote!"

"Say no more." She then slapped Lars.

"Jerk!" He snapped when she sent a death stare at him

"You're one to talk!"

"I didn't do this to her."

"Yeah right!" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was in the attic playing cards with that guy!"

"S'up." Lincoln/Jack said. "Whoa." She drooled at their muscles. "Kira you're drooling." Linka whispered, though she couldn't blame her.

"Huh?" She blinked repeatedly. "Oh sorry." She shook her head. 'So the girl version of Clyde is named Kira.' Lincoln thought in intrest as she looked quite different from him. Her skin was a lighter shade of brown, she wore a green dress and sneakers, and her hair was straight instead of bushy.

"So what's up?" Linka said as Lincoln wen the back up to the attic, he and Jack splitting apart.

"I'm trying to find Bebe, she said she would help me with my science project and I wanted to know if she's been here?"

"No, I would've known because that guy just yelled at our brothers for 12 hours." She said.

 _ **'Linc…Bebe…you don't think she's?...'**_

"I don't know…maybe, maybe not."

 _ **'What if she's like Bobby?'**_

"I don't know!" He exclaimed at him.

"Hello?" A voice said as the doorbell rang. "Ah great! Ronnie-Al!" Kira said with a glare. "M-momma?"

"Momma?" Lincoln and Jack said simultaneously as they looked towards her door and saw a head of pure gold

"Amber what're you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Uncle Levi." Linka said as she opened the door and showed the little girl. Her skin was very pale and her eye were an icy crimson. "I'm sorry momma but he's boring and I wanted to see you again." Amber smiled shyly as Linka chuckled and picked up the child. "It's ok sweetie."

"Linka, come on out!" Ronnie shouted as Amber cringed in fear, burying her face into Linka's neck. "She's like Krys." Lincoln said quietly with a smile as Jack chuckled. "Yeah, she kinda is I guess."

"Momma who's that?" She asked pointing to Lincoln frightened. "He's…just a friend." She said quickly as Al banged on the door hard.

"Linka!" He yelled as Amber cried a bit. "I'm scared."

"It's okay baby." Linka said as she hugged her tighter and walked with her up to the attic. "Lincoln watch her for me please." Said boy nodded and took the child's hand.

"Momma no." She cried "Don't worry honey, I won't be long, stay with Mr Lincoln ok?" She said happily. Amber nodded as Linka kissed her forehead and walked down.

 ***Linka***

Linka watched as the attic closed before she marched downstairs and to the front door

"THE FUCK YOU WANT!" She roared at the Hispanic boy who had a shit eating grin on as he shot her with a sleeping dart and then all the other people inside, all except for Lane because he was behind a wall.

 ***Attic***

"Amber…why don't you like Ronnie-Al?" Lincoln asked softly as she cried.

"H-He did t-t-things to me before m-momma saved me…b-bad things…d-d-down there." She stuttered, crying loudly while Jack's shadow form turned red.

 _ **'That bastard!'**_ He growled in pure hatred. "What about his sister?"

"Huh?"

"His sister Bebe"

"I never saw a sister."

 _'Okay, she's off the hook…for now.'_ He thought as Lane ran up the stairs. "Guys guys!" He said while dragging Lars. "Ronnie h-he took Linka!"

"WHAT!?"

 ***Linka***

"Ugh…Jackie?" She whispered. 'The fuck happened!?'

"Oh hello." She froze when she heard Al's voice, she also saw that she was hanging upside down, tied up with chains and barbed wire, and was in the living room with all the windows locked and covered. "What the!?" She tried breaking free but just ended up bleeding.

"Ahhh!" She groaned in pain as Ronnie-All laughed. "Good thing I got Bebe out of town for a week." He snickered evilly.

"You piece of shit assho-!" She yelled when he hit her with a bat.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled in her face as she scowled, spitting out a tooth. Linka growled, seeing him look so smug.

"Why?" He said.

"Why what?" Linka said before getting slapped, blood filling her mouth.

 ***Lincoln***

"Where does he live?!" He asked angrily. Lane told him the address and he broke through a window, no fucks given. "TASTE THE RAINBOW MUTHAFUCKA!" He yelled.

"Lincoln!" Linka spoke, hearing his scream across from town.

"Damn!" Al snapped as he pulled out a gun and loaded it. He put it in Linka's bleeding mouth

"Die you little slut…too bad I couldn't have fun with you alive, but maybe if you're dead…"

'No no!' She thought, tears leaking from her eyes just when the door was kicked down. "ALLAHU ACKBAR!" Lincoln yelled as he broke through the door like the Kool-Aid Man.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"I'm Lincoln Loud assbutt!" He popped his neck and kicked him into a wall.

"Linka you okay?" He said softly. "Yeah." She gave a toothy smile. "I don't get it, Ronnie was a nice guy."

"Amber said he did things to her before she was with you…'down there'."

Linka froze and started crying. Lincoln hugged her, the barbed wire digging into him. "I'm sorry." He whispered as Ronnie started to get up until Lincoln smashed a chair over his head, knocking him back out and cracking his jaw. Lincoln grabbed his gun and put a silencer on it. He shot at the chain keeping her up.

"Lincoln I want you to kill him."

"No Linka. He may be a horrible person, but I won't kill out of revenge."

"Then I'll do it!"

"No!" Lincoln snapped. "Don't stoop down to near his level."

"Let me go!" She yelled with rage as he held onto her with Jack and Jackie. "Listen to him girl!" Jackie said She stopped. "Why!? He fucking raped my daughter!" She growled.

"Cause if you kill him you'll be as bad as him." Jack said as she sighed , her eyes freely letting out water and her nose still leaking blood with her mouth.

"Fine." She groaned. "Lean on me."

"Thanks Lincoln." She muttered with a red tinge on her face.

"No prob." He said quietly as he undid the barbed wire around her arms. "Let's go." He said, seeing that the sun was setting.

 ***63 Loud House***

"Don't worry sweetie, mommy wil be here soon." Kira said softly in the attic.

"I hope so auntie." Amber said quietly.

The front door opened and Lincoln entered with Linka limping. "Where's her tooth?" Lars questioned.

"It's a long story that I don't want to talk about." Lincoln spoke with Linka in synchronization.

"Momma!" Amber cried as she ran out of where she was and hugged her.

"Hey there sweetie." She whispered. "I missed you"

"I'm sorry."

 ***1 week later***

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'll live."

"You sure Linka?"

"Yeah I'll be ok Lincoln." She groaned as she climbed in through the window.

"Lincoln, Lincoln good news!" Levi said running in. "Yeah?"

"The machine is almost ready! It just needs a few more parts and a strong, possibly radioactive power source." He said fixing his glasses with a proud smile. "But the power source will take until the end of the month to arrive."

"Hmmmm what if I go and get it for you?"

"Unlikely. The material is highly radioactive and has to be carried in a special container which I don't have to keep it fresh."

"Damn." Jack groaned, while Jackie wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry." She said seductively "You're fine for now." Her voice made his cheeks turn white.

"Having fun Jack?" Lincoln teased

"Shut the fuck up." Jack hissed with a blush while the humans laughed.

 ***Later***

A month has passed and Lincoln has gotten to know Linka and her brothers a whole lot better, he even found her Bun-Bun. And not only had he and Linka started to get closer as friends, especially their demons getting 'acquainted' with one another, but he met Loni's ex-girlfriend Bebe, who acted and looked NOTHING like the asshole Bobby.

Then Amber started to call him daddy, after two weeks of it they gave up on trying to convince her otherwise.

"Now what?" Lincoln asked

"Now my friend it's almost time to send you back." Levi said. "But I have one request."

"Anything Levi, you helped me a lot."

"I would like to come with you to your world." He spoke with a serious look on his face. "Sure." Lincoln said. "Hello up there!" Bebe called from outside.

"Hi!" He said. "How's it goin'?"

"Come on up Bebe." Linka said. Said girl then entered the house and climbed up to the attic. Her hair was light brown, her skin was evenly tanned and her eyes were green. Her tits were massive and she didn't wear a bra because of it so her nipples poked through her pink shirt and her ass was huge and it was emphasized by her skinny jeans, also she was actually 15, unlike Bobby who was 19. She hugged Lincoln and Linka, making both of them blushed. "I am so sorry about my little brother."

"It's ok." Linka said for the 50th time with an eye roll. "You don't have to keep apologizing."

"I know..." She looked down. "I just feel so bad that I fell for his stupid trick." She said sadly, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Lincoln and Linka both kissed her on the forehead, making her blush a bit.

"Don't worry it's fine." He said.

"Gracias Lincoln." She thanked with a blush as smoke filled the house.

"What the? LEVI!" He exclaimed with everyone else.

"Sorry!" He yelled back.

 ***Later***

"Almost done." Levi said as he put the last few wires in and the machine started up.

"There." He panted and wiped his brow of sweat. "Alright everyone." He called up as they arrived in his room.

"What's gonna happen momma?" Amber asked nervously. "Lincoln's gotta go."

"No! I don't want daddy to go!" She cried as she hugged Lincoln's leg.

Lincoln smiled and hugged her back. "Please don't go daddy." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, but I have to."

"I want you to stay!"

"Lincoln…if it's alright with you, ummm…" Linka spoke. "Yeah?"

"I…I want you to take her with you."

"What!?" He said startled. "B-But why?" He asked shocked she asked him this question. "Because I want her safe, if Ronnie finds her again he will do everything to hurt me and my family because she's here."

Lincoln nodded hesitantly. "Only if you come. I don't want to take a little girl away from her mother." He said with a smile , making her tear up a bit.

"I…I will." She smiled as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as Amber hugged Leon. "Ready?"

"Of course." Levi said.

"Bye bye Uncle Leon." Amber said.

"Don't I get a goodbye hug?" Lars said holding his arms out to her s Amber ran up and hugged him. "Bye bye Uncle Lars." She smiled.

"Goodbye my little phantom." He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

She soon walked back to Linka and held her hand. "Take care of our sister mister." Lane said.

"Bye bye Uncle Pinocchio." She giggled as Lane got depressed and angry from the nickname.

"Pull the lever Levi!" Lincoln said as said boy did so and a trap door opened under Lane and Lars.

"WRONG LEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEERRRR!" Lincoln chuckled as Levi pulled the other lever and a blue portal opened.

"Be sure to visit when you can." Lars yelled as they stepped through and faded away.

* * *

 ***Lincoln's Dimension***

"Fuck!" He swore as he landed head first on the steel bed frame, and then Levi fell on him. "Oof!"

Then Linka…"YIPE!"

Then finally Amber. "Ouchies!"

"What do you mean 'ouchies'?" Jack said sarcastically with Jackie. "You had a very soft landing."

"Um…can you guys get off me please." Lincoln groaned as they did so. "You two stay here I'm gonna go check something out."

"You mean three."

"Oh yeah sorry Levi, I forgot you came with us"

'Huh, usually that happens with Lars or Lucy.' He thought as he left the room. "Hello?" He said quietly.

"DADDY!" was all he heard before he was tackled by a head of silver hair.

"Hey Krystal." He said softly as she cried into his shirt. "Daddy…I thought I wasn't gonna see you again!" She wept.

"Krystal, where'd you…Lincoln?" Luan said as she stopped and dropped her dummy, looking at her little brother whose head was currently bleeding.

"Lincoln…GUYS IT'S LINCOLN HE'S BACK!" She saidz Lucy was the first one who ran out of her room in a plume of smoke and slapped Lincoln.

"OW! What was that for? Besides getting sucked into another dimension and being stuck there for a month." He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"A month?! Lincoln you were gone for 3 months! And that was for leaving!" She said as she then kissed him. "That's for coming back."

"Why're you bleeding?" Lisa asked.

"I fell headfirst onto my bed frame." He said, making them hiss from imagining that kind of pain. He looked at his family and saw all but one of his sisters, the oldest to be precise.

"Where's Lori?" He asked making everyone flinch. "Lincoln…2 weeks after you left…Bobby and his goons attacked Lori, they then…raped her. And what's worse, they broke her leg, nearly tore her left eye out and slit her throat. If I wasn't there she would've bled out and died, luckily Lisa managed to patch her up as best as she could but ever since then, Lori…she…died on the inside literally, she's broken beyond repair!" Lucy sobbed quietly.

Lincoln froze and he didn't move. "Take me to her." He said slowly, his skin literally giving off steam. "Daddy your burning!" Krystal said as Levi poked his head out.

"Oh dear." He mumbled as Lincoln stood up and walked down the hall.

 ***Lori's Room***

Lincoln opened the door slowly and saw Lori sitting in a wheelchair facing the window shaking more than a Chihuahua in the snow.

"Lori?" He said, but got no response. She turned her head around and quickly turned back to the window.

"Lori." Lincoln said louder as he went up to her he saw her eyes which where dark and lifeless. Her hair was a complete mess, her left eye had a white eyepatch, and her legs were set in casts. She slowly turned around and started to cry, she then held out her arms, wrapping them tightly around him.

"It's alright Lori, I'm here now. Just let it all out." He spoke softly as he hugged back.

 ***Later***

Levi, Linka and Amber had soon left the room and Levi explained everything as to why they came with him.

"Oh that's so sweet" Leni said while Lucy hugged her. "Agreed." She said as Krystal went to Amber and the two played together.

Lincoln shortly after that walked out of Lori's room and Lucy got up and walked to him. "Lincoln, I want to speak with you alone."

"Okay?"!He said as he followed Lucy to her room. As soon as he closed the door she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't ever leave me again…please." She lightly sobbed into his chest.

"Lucille, I'm sorry." He said, using her full first name, showing he was serious. "I didn't mean to leave you."

"Yeah I know, I thought you weren't gonna come back…I didn't want our child to grow up without knowing their father."

"I'm…wait, what? Lucy, Krystal knows I'm her dad." He said confused.

"Lincoln…I'm not talking about Krystal." Lucy said with a smile and a huge blush. Lincoln's eyes widened as well as a smile on his own face. "No..no way! You...you...you mean!?" He then realized there was a small lump showing from behind her dress.

Lincoln smiled and kissed her, gently rubbing her stomach. "How far along-"

"Lisa said since September so I have three months left until I'm due."

"Does anyone else know?"

"All of our sisters…" She said with a smile as she kissed him. "I kinda want to tell mom but I don't want dad to find out."

 ***Lisa***

"Interesting…" She said as she looked at the device Levi gave her which was pure white.

"Hmmm…so you're saying this just fell out the sky in your world?" She asked her male counterpart.

"Yes, quite strange."

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln sat on Lucy's bed with her on his chest, him rubbing her stomach gently and smiling. "Momma?" Krystal said knocking on the door. "Yes?" She spoke as the door opened slowly and their daughter walked in. "Is Amber my new sister?" She asked cutely, making them fall anime style. _'Oh boy.'_ They thought. "Yes Krystal she's your new sister." Lincoln responded.

"And ya know what else you two are gonna be big sisters soon." Lucy said.

"Really!" She said excitedly as Lincoln nodded. "Yep." He smiled widely as she ran out. "HEY AMBER AMBER WE'RE GONNA BE BIG SISTERS!" She yelled while running out.

"She's certainly happy huh Lucy...Lucy?" Lincoln said as she had fallen asleep. He smiled, kissed her temple and laid back down next to her. _'Bobby, I swear to God I'll make you and your friends suffer for what you did to Lori!'_ He thought as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review, fave and follow and as always…Love, luck, & lemons.**


	10. Vengeance is Mine

**Geo: Welcome to the next chapter of Love in The Loud House.**

 **Red: After this there are only two chapters left of Arc 1.**

 **Geo: Also please read, favorite, follow, and review all of our other stories please. They are important to the plot of this one, especially the Nicktoons ones, like our Power Rangers and Ninja Turtles ones. So Love, Luck, and Lemons.**

 ** _-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-_**

* * *

It's been three days since Lincoln's return to his home dimension and he's been training nonstop with both his dark abilities and his own mortal body. Why has he been training so hard? Well to kick some ass, that's why.

Ever since the incident with Lori, Lincoln swore to take out Bobby and all of his friends who joined in on it. Lincoln was currently kicking a punching bag very roughly. "Stupid Bobby!" He said as he tore through the bag with a tired pant and fell to his knees. "Damn it!" He coughed as he stood up with a scowl filled with venom and hate. He could still hear Lori's sobs of sadness as he hugged her echoing in his mind.

 _'Lori, I'm sorry I wasn't here to prevent it.'_ He thought as a lone tear slid down his face and Jack appeared behind him. "Lincoln, it's 3:00 am, go to bed."

"No way!" He snapped. "I have to keep training!"

"Lincoln, don't make me get Lucy, even if she's pregnant she will kick your ass."

"Oi! Fine." He sighed as he exited the garage and went back inside.

 ***Next Day***

Lincoln groaned as he sat up on his bed. "Ahh man." He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. "Daddy!" Krystal said happily as she had a plate of bacon and eggs while Amber carried a glass of orange juice and a plate of waffles. "Hey sweetie."

"Daddy, we brought you breakfast." Amber said happily. "Thanks girls, you two are sweet." He said, hugging them as Lucy walked in slowly looking a little green. "What's wrong mama?"

"N-Nothing sweetheart…just not feeling so good." She said with a smile before she started coughing and ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong with mama?"

"She's a little sick that's all." He said with a smile as Lucy locked the bathroom door.

 ***Later***

Lincoln walked back into the garage and cracked his knuckles before setting up a new punching bag and going at it for two hours. "Lincoln?" He turned around and saw Linka. "What?" He asked her, wiping some sweat from his face.

"You need to stop exerting yourself so much." She said as she took a glass of water and splashed it on his face. "Thanks." He said as he shook his head rapidly, making his hair spiky.

"Lincoln, I know your upset." She said gently as he turned around back to the punching bag. "Lincoln she's right." He heard Jack say.

"Shut up Jack, I know what I'm doing." He snapped angrily. "Lincoln please." He heard Lucy say. He soon calmed down after a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry." He said In a low voice as Lucy wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright." She said in a whisper as Linka walked up and hugged him as well. "Don't worry." She said with a smile and a small blush. _'Why am I BLUSHING!?'_

 ***Lisa and Levi***

"Hmmmm." Levi said as he stared at the strange device while Lisa was checking on Lori who cried from her uninjured eye. "Don't worry Lori, you're now able to walk! Just…take it easy, okay?" Lori gave a faint smile and nodded as she slowly lifted herself up from the wheelchair. But nearly fell, catching herself on the windowsill.

She looked out the window and paled in fear and started to hyperventilate as she saw a familiar smirking face from far away. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and fell backwards and started to back peddle as Lisa hugged her, trying to get her to calm down. Lori gripped her chest and started to spazz out as Leni ran up." Oh no, not again!" She said.

"LEVI GET IN HERE NOW AND GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR!" Lisa yelled as Leni stared out the window. "Lisa I can see Bobby!" She said as she reached under her bed and pulled out a BB gun. She opened the window and aimed right at his dick, making him pale and run like Sonic.

Leni fired the gun and hit Bobby. "MY TAINT!" He said in a high pitch tone. "Where did you hit him?" Lisa asked, a little scared.

"I hit him in the taint!" Levi then hissed and put his hands over his groin as Lincoln ran upstairs. "I HEARD SCREAMING!" He yelled, gripping Lynn's bat.

"What happened!?" He said.

"Lori saw Bobby and had a panic attack. But Leni shot him in his taint!"

"You shot his dick!?" He exclaimed. "Wait what!?" Jack scrambled in with Lynn.

"Did I here right, Leni shot Bobby in his dick!?" Lynn said trying not to laugh but ultimately failing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?" Jack said trying to think. "How?!"

"Leni!" Luan snapped as she walked up. " _ **Taint**_ it true ya shot him in the dick!" Soon, everyone who heard actually started laughing. "OH MAN THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Jackie said. "Yay! People laughed!"

 ***Later***

Lincoln sat up in the attic, sharpening his blades and gave a sigh as he cut himself on both of them testing their sharpness. _'Should I do it?'_ He thought as he looked down at his arms, seeing the faded scar tissue and burns. _'No I shouldn't…but then again…'_ He unconsciously put one of the ice cold blades against his wrist and slowly moved it.

"Daddy?" He quickly covered his arm and turned around. "Yeah Krystal?"

"Is mama gonna be alright?" She asked nervously. "Of course she is sweetie."

"Then how come she throws up a lot?"

"She's just a little sick, that's all." He said, hiding his hand behind his back. "What's wrong daddy?"

"N-Nothing, I'm all fine."

"Are you sure, can I see?"

"NO! I-I mean, look Krys I'm fine, okay? Why don't you go downstairs and play with Amber, alright?"

"She's helping mama Luna."

"Then help her, okay? These are very sharp and I don't want you up here if something happens with them." He said half-lying.

"Ok daddy." She said before heading down. _'I have to stop this for her...for them.'_ He thought after an hour or so. _'But I can't stop myself.'_ His mind kept flashing back to the video he posted, all the abuse, the anger, it hurt him. Hurting himself helped ease that pain, and even after almost a year it was still there.

He hissed as he dug another deep cut inside his forearm. He slowly set down the blade. "DADDY DADDY!" Amber yelled from downstairs. _'Shit!'_ He thought as he dashed down there, rolling his sleeves down. When he got down there he saw the hallway was a mess and Amber was crying on the floor with Linka holding her. "L-Lincoln?" He heard Lucy cry as the bathroom door unlocked. "Lucy? What happened?"

"A mean man hit mama Luna and took Krystal!" Amber sobbed as Linka hugged her. 'Bobby!' He thought in malice he rushed into Luna and Luan's room and saw Luna on the floor with a black eye, dozens of bruises and blood leaking from her nose, her head was also open.

"Ugh…Lincoln?" She groaned unconsciously as he head turned to the side. On the other side of her head was a note stained in blood, Lincoln picked it up and read it aloud.

"If you want the brat back, bring me Lori or else I'll have to settle on something sweeter and smaller." Lincoln clenched his fist as the paper turned to ash in his hand.

 _'That…fucking…BASTARD!'_ He thought in pure rage as he rushed out the window with Linka getting up and following him, seeing a few drops of red coming from his arms. "JACK!" He screeched.

"RIGHT BEHIND YA!" He said back. "Hey!" Linka shouted. "I'm going too!" She said, making him stop.

"Wait what!?" He said turning around. "You heard me, I want to go too!" She said again. "I care about Krystal too ya know." She said as she grabbed his arm. "Please just let me help." She said when she saw the growing red stain on his sleeve. "Lincoln you're bleeding."

"I KNOW!" He yelled at her, making her jump back a bit. "Got damn it Lincoln, not again." She heard Jack mutter. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it." He whispered.

"Lincoln you can't keep doing this!" Jack said.

"I know but..."

"No buts!" Jack them slapped him repeatedly. "If you keep cutting yourself I won't he able to heal you! You'll just be cut up scar tissue like those burns on you." Lincoln gave a sigh and just kept walking.

 _'Hang on Krystal, Daddy's coming!'_ He thought as he started running with Jack next to him. "What do we do if Ronnie's there?"

"If she gets in my way she's next." He growled. "She may have hurt Lucy Lincoln." He said. "But she does actually love you, that love is just shrouded by jealousy and anger, things that can be cleansed. She's basically a Yandere and a Tsundere."

"Wait she still loves me?" Lincoln said back, making Jack glare at him. "You're a…you're a fucking idiot."

 ***Santiago household***

Bobby had on a huge shit eating grin as he hung the little girl by her feet. "You're a meany!" Krystal said.

"Oh shut up you little slut!" He sneered before slapping her. "After all, meanies gotta get what they want too!" Krystal glared at him.

"Bobby, we got a problem." He heard one of his friends say. "That would be?"

"The little brat's on his way with someone."

"So he is huh? Ronnie!" He shouted as his sister ran up to him. "Yeah bro?" She said. "Lincoln's coming, I want you to give him a warm welcome." He smiled.

"With pleasure!" She said, her eyes for a split second turning pink then black.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln's sleeves at this point were drenched in his blood as he got closer. "Damn, maybe I shouldn't have done it tonight." He said as a bullet wizzed by him, making him turn around and see a familiar face. _'Is that…'_

"RONNIE?!" He and Jack exclaimed. **_'Wow, I think Bobby changed her. I see a thick black mist around her.'_** Jack said mentally. _**'There's also a small pink dot in there.'**_

 _'Yeah I see it too.'_ Lincoln said as he looked at her and dodged the bullets she fired from her silenced pistol. _'What's with the pink thing in her?'_

 _ **'That's her purity! It means she can still be cleansed.'**_

 _'Let's do it then!'_ Lincoln thought as one hit him in the shoulder. "Why is she shooting at me!?"

"If I can't have you no one can!" She muttered. "Okay, Bobby definitely fucked up her mind." Jack said. "Lincoln, get us close to her."

"How close?"

"Right in her face."

"On it!" He said as she ran out of ammo and threw the gun at him. Lincoln jumped towards her as she brought out a long knife while Lincoln and Jack merged.

 _ **'Now!'**_ They both thought as their hands glowed blue. They grabbed Ronnie's face and their special gem. They all screamed in pain as the black aura surrounding her went through their body and into the gem, effectively filling it a great deal and causing her to faint from the sudden action, her eyes also changed to pure pink. As she fell Lincoln caught her. _'Ow!'_ He thought with Jack. Lincoln set her down next to a tree. "Come on, let's go!" He said as he charged through the door like the Kool-Aid Man. "OH YEAH!"

 ** _'Would've been better if we went through a wall.'_** Jack thought as he looked around the pitch black house.

"KRYSTAL!" They roared. Said girl perked up at hearing his voice. "DADDY!" She cried as Bobby punched her. "Get rid of him!" He ordered, making Lincoln's blood boil as he forced himself to split from Jack. "Jack let me handle this!" He growled silently. "Alright." He said unsure as Lincoln ran forward and saw one of the guys who assaulted Lori.

"You!" He growled and knocked him into the kitchen and started to tear him a new one, ending him with a pot and crushing his skull

"Now where's Bobby." he muttered to himself as he heard slow footsteps and grabbed a large knife.

"Well well well." Lincoln whispered as he looked at a reflective surface and saw Bobby holding a fire poker.

"Where is she!?" He growled, making the Hispanic 19 year old freeze. "Where's who?" He said being smug until Lincoln stood up and glared at him, his eyes pure black.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" He roared before he tackled Bobby. "Oh you mean that little runt?" He said, screaming as Lincoln suddenly drove his blade through Bobby's hand. "AHHHHHHH! YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT BOBBY! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!?" He screeched as he grabbed Bobby's throat and lifted him up. "TELL ME!"

"Daddy!" He heard her cry as he beat Bobby unconscious. "Krystal!" He snapped out of his rage and turned to Bobby. "An eye for an eye." He muttered as he grabbed his face and pulled out Bobby's right eye.

"AHHHHH!" He cried out until Lincoln knocked him out again and broke his nose. _'I'm coming Krys.'_

 ***Basement***

"Krystal?"

"Daddy!" She said as she swung around. "Oh Krystal!" He said as he kicked the door down and ran towards her. _'That fucker!'_ He thought as he held the knife and started cutting through the chains.

"Whoa!" She yelped as he caught her, hissing from the pain in him almost healed arms. "Daddy!" She cried loudly as he hugged her after setting her down. "Come on let's go home." He said softly.

 ***Loud House***

Lincoln slowly opened the door as he, Linka and Krystal snuck in.

"Linka, why are you coated in blood?" He asked.

"I uhh, ran into a few guys." She said to Lincoln.

"Ummm ok?" He replied back as he went up the stairs quietly and his eyes widened.

 ***Earlier***

The goth child was crying almost silently on Lincoln's bed. Rita who was walking by had heard her as she had only an hour ago come home, her husband was still on a business trip.

"Lucy honey, what's wrong?" She said, no one had told anyone else about Lucy's 'condition'.

"Mother…can…can I tell you something?" She said hesitantly as she got up and opened his door slightly.

"Of course honey, you can tell me anything!" Rita said with a smile, surprised that her now 9 year old daughter is actually trying to talk to her. "I-It's about Lincoln…he knows…he knows that he's adopted."

"Oh my!"

"And also…" Lucy paused.

"And also?" Lucy wrapped her arms around Rita suddenly. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"I'm...pregnant." This made Rita's eyes widen. "W-What?!"

"It's…a long and interesting story…"

 ***30 minutes later***

"Oh Lucy that's so sweet!" Rita cried softly. "Y-You don't hate us for it?" Lucy said confused, wiping her tears from her eyes. "No! No of course not sweetie. I'm a little disappointed that you weren't careful and did it so young, but I could never hate one of my babies." She said with a smile, slowly running her hair through her hair.

"Mama!" Krystal shouted from downstairs. "He's back." She spoke quietly as Krystal opened the door and went up to hug Lucy in a blur. "Mama!" She cried. "Krystal this is your grandmother." Lucy said nervously, making said girl turn around. "Hello" She said quietly looking at Rita.

"Oh you are just so precious!" Rita cooed as she gently picked her up and tickled her. "Hehehehehe!" She giggled as Lincoln looked from his hiding place behind a wall. 'Mom!?' He thought in shock as she wasn't supposed to be home for another two months.

"Krystal, why don't you go with grandmother and make cookies?" Lucy said.

"Okay mama." She said with a smile. "Come on grandma." She hugged her leg.

"Alright let's go." Rita said, picking her up and leaving the room. After 4 minutes Lucy was alone…or was she?

"Lincoln I know you're there you can come out now." On cue the white haired boy poked his head from the vents. "Nice." He muttered. "I smelled blood and sweat. It wasn't that hard." She said with a sad smile.

"Lucy how's Luna?" Lincoln asked concerned.

"She's in a coma from internal bleeding and blood loss." She spoke in a somber tone as Lincoln hugged her, gently rubbing her stomach. "How's the little one?"

"They are doing fine. Lisa says it could be a girl."

"So no boy?" He asked with a chuckle as Lucy moved a bit. "She just kicked." She chuckled, making Lincoln smile.

 ***Rita***

"You are just so cute!" She said.

"T-Thanks." Krystal said with a blush as she climbed up onto the counter.

"Careful honey." Rita warned as she helped her up.

"Thank you grandma." She smiled sadly.

 ***Elsewhere***

It slowly started to rain as Ronnie gave a groan and felt cold. "W..what happened?" She said when she looked up and saw a leaf fall on her forehead slowly.

"How'd I get outside?" She said confused until almost a years worth of memories flooded her mind, making her head throb.

"Oh my god!" She started crying and holding her stomach, which was a bit larger than before. "What is wrong with me!?"


	11. Back to School

**Geo: Welcome to the next chapter of Love in The Loud House! Soon we will in Arc 2!**

 **Red: Remember, please if you follow this story follow our other stories. All of our Nicktoons stories are linked together.**

 **Geo: Also Favorite and Review them all.**

 **Red: Love, Luck, and Lemons.**

 ** _-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-_**

* * *

Lincoln sat up in his bed thinking about what had happened over the past year. "Wow…" Lincoln said to himself as he stared at his hands, which were littered in faded scars and bruises. "Eleven years old and I already look like a war veteran."

"Actually you're almost 12." Lucy said with a smile. Lincoln noticed that she had a purple hairband keeping her hair out of her eyes. "Morning my moonlight princess." He said with a smile, seeing her hold her puppy. She went over to him and sat on his bed, kissing him softly. "I love you Lincoln."

"I love you too Lucy." He smiled as he kissed her back. "Come on, breakfast is ready." She said. "Then you have school."

"What about you Luce?" He asked, making her nervously laugh. "Funny thing, I…never went back to school after the summer."

"What?!" He exclaimed very shocked. "Yeah…"

"But why?"

"I…I didn't want to face my problems anymore. I basically had Lisa fill in as a teacher for me." She responded sadly while looking down at her dog as she pet his head slowly. "Lucy." Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't run away from your problems." He told her before lifting her up bridal style carefully and carrying her downstairs.

 ***Later***

Lincoln grabbed his backpack and walked down into the living room. "Daddy!" Krystal jumped on his back and Amber clung to his leg. "Please don't go!" They said together. "I have to." He spoke with a sweatdrop. "Girls let him go, your father will be back later." Rita said while holding Lily in her arms. Hearing his own mother say that made him blush. "Ok." They said in sync as they got off of him and let him walk out the door. "Come on girls, let's go out to the park." Rita smiled. "Ok grandma!" They said happily.

 ***Lucy***

 _'I guess I should go.'_ She sighed as she felt a slight pain in her stomach "Gah!" She groaned just as Lisa walked by when she fell on her side. "Lucy!" She quickly ran over and helped the goth up onto her bed. "Thanks Lisa." She groaned before she cried again. "Lucy come with me, I can help if I figure out what's wrong."

"So help me if you do anything that harms my child I wi-"

"Lucy what kind of person do you take me for?" Lisa asked offended. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She glared at the genius. "…Fair point. But I assure you I won't harm you or your child." She reassured as she opened her bedroom door and lead Lucy to her bed while she grabbed some stuff. "What're you gonna do?" Lucy said nervously. "Relax, I'm only going to do an Ultrasound." She said with a smile before she turned on a large TV screen in the wall. "Now then, let's get this started, shall we?"

 ***Lincoln***

"Yo Linc!" He heard Clyde call out as he walked down the street.

"Hey Clyde." He smiled a bit. "What's up?" He said. "Where the Hell have you been for three months!?" Lincoln then wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulder as they walked to school, he knew he could tell Clyde because he was the first person to know about Jack and he knew about him and Lucy. "Okay…it all started on Halloween."

 ***2 hours later***

"You ripped his eye out!?"

"Yep." Lincoln said quietly and proudly as they sat in class, not knowing that a few people who actually ever paid attention to others around them heard their conversation. "But how are you surprised that I did that? I literally hung a man in a tree by his intestines a couple of months ago."

Clyde then face palmed. "How did I not realize that was you?" He muttered to himself. "Really Clyde?" Lincoln deadpanned. "I've ended like…almost 100,000 people, including Father Michael." That made Clyde go wide eyed. "You killed the priest!?"

"Yes." He replied coldly. "He was gonna rape my adopted daughter. Class is about to start, so keep your voice down!" He hissed.

 ***Lunch***

"My neck is killing me!" Lincoln groaned as he rubbed it. _'Sheesh I need a new pillow!'_ He thought.

 _'Or Lucy needs to start growing a large che-'_

 _'Shut the fuck up Jack!'_ He snapped mentally when he locked onto a girl in the corner of his eye, and she was looking straight at him. _'What could Jordan want?'_ He thought. _'I thought she was still mad about that game or whatever?'_

 _'Yeah same here.'_ He said mentally.

 ***After Lunch***

"Is she still staring at me?"

"Yeah she is." Clyde responded. "I'll talk to her. Later dude." He spoke as Clyde nodded and went to his class while Lincoln went to his locker when he felt someone pull on his collar and drag him into a dark room.

"Whoa!" He saw the door slam shut and heard it lock.

"Jordan?" He said confused. "Yeah asshole, it's me!" She said before turning on the lights, showing her glaring face with dried tears. "Why?" She said coldly.

"Why what?" He said more confused, not knowing that two others were watching from a vent above, or a third someone watching via a camera system. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!" She lifted a metal bat and swung it, but he caught it with ease, and what scared the two watching was that he bent it like a piece of paper. "Yeah, that's not gonna work on us." He said with a serious face as she backed up and tried to stab him with scissors. "The fuck is your problem!?"

"YOU! YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM LOUD!" She roared. "But why? What didn't I help you with Jordan just tell me!" He exclaimed as he stopped the blade in her hand, by having it get stuck in his palm. She growled and started to punch his chest.

Now normally she would get people to cry from pain, but Lincoln wasn't even budging. She slowed down and started to cry loudly. "You bastard!… I hate you!… I hate you…" Her voice slowly got quieter and no one noticed the see-through black mist slowly going up to the vents and slowly undo the screws. "Jordan please tell me what's wrong?" He said softly as he started to hug her, letting the tomboy cry into his shoulder. "I can explain that." The mist spoke in a raspy voice, scaring them all. "But first…" The vent fell and two girls then fell down onto a desk then on the floor. "Found two watchin'."

"Haiku!? Tabby!?" They both yelled angrily and confused.

 ***Loud House***

"Well?" Lucy asked. "Congratulations Lucy it's-" She said just as a loud scream was heard. "That came from Lori's room!" Leni said as she ran to her room with Luna and Lynn right behind her. "LORI!" They saw their oldest sibling on the floor. "Lori! Lori, sweetie what's wrong?" Leni said, seeing her violently twitching. _'It better not be Bobby!'_ Lisa saw her bed wet and her eyes widened. "QUICK GET HER TO MY ROOM ASAP!" She yelled. Leni picked her up and rushed back to Lisa's room where Lucy still was.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln glared at the two girls while the mist floated to a corner where a camera was with a sticker on it. _'Oh great…her again.'_

"Alright speak!" Lincoln growled. Before they could talk a gunshot was heard outside and some windows breaking. "What the!?" They all got down on the ground. Soon everyone in the school panicked as a bunch of men wearing black masks stormed inside.

"ALRIGHT SPREAD OUT!" One yelled out as the others moved throughout the building. _'Jack…'_

 _'On it.'_ He replied. The room was filled in a black smoke and when it cleared Lincoln was gone.

 ***Loud House***

"Is she okay?!" Leni asked nervously. "She's asleep now. And..she gave birth." Lisa said quickly. "What!?" They all shouted. "Lisa what do you mean gave birth?"

"I mean she got pregnant months ago and she just gave birth to a child." She remarked in a quiet voice.

"Can…can can we see her?" Leni asked. "Just be VERY quiet." They nodded and she slowly opened the door, showing off Lori who was now awake from their yelling. "Hey Lori." Lynn said, seeing her with a black blanket made into a bundle in her arms. Said girl smiled and made a come here gesture to her youngest teen sister and the others. The teenagers, along with the younger ones slowly walked in and walked closer to the bed to see the extremely small infant in her arms fast asleep and smiled. It was a boy with white skin and blackish yellow hair.

"He's so tiny!" Luna cooed. Lori held him out for Luna to hold and she slowly lifted the baby up into her arms. Lori smiled and started to write on a pad slowly. After she was done she held it up. "What's that?" Lynn spoke. "His name." Lisa said obviously. "Lionel Loud? Nice it rolls off the tongue." Luna said softly as he woke up slowly, showing dark greyish blue eyes. He gave a soft yawn as Luna handed him back to his mother.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln passed through the vents, his body and clothing changing in a flash of fire to his cursed form. Soon he stopped above one of them and made sure he was alone. Next to him he saw a dead teacher, not that Lincoln cared about the dead man. He was always an asshole to him in particular. He reached down and snatched him up, all that was heard was a wet squelch along with the tearing and snapping of bones and flesh. Lincoln continued to crawl through the vents quickly when he passed over a classroom. "Help!"

"Shut up you bitch!"

 ***SMACK!***

He knocked down a teacher and was about to shoot her when he saw something red drip onto his shoulder. "What the hell?" He slowly looked up as a shadow claw grabbed him and pulled him up, making the room go silent while blood dripped from the vents.

 ***Elsewhere***

"What were you going to say Lisa?" Lucy asked

"Oh yes your children, you se-" "Lisa could you come down here and help Me with this?" Rita called.

 _'FUCK!'_ Lucy thought angrily. "I gotta go…and you're having four of them." Lisa then bolted out of the room. "...4?"

 ***Lincoln***

"Lincoln, we might have traumatizing the other students." Jack said from the pocket watch. "Yeah but what choice do we have?" He said in a deep tone. Lincoln stopped and his eyes widened when he saw Cristina being choked in the bathroom. This made them growl as the lights started to flicker.

"Huh?" He said as black handprints started to appear on the walls and the floor, and the mirror started to fall apart while the metal stalls rust. The toilets erupted, but instead of water it was a black ooze which started to flood the room. He dropped Cristina on the ground and his eyes locked onto the mirror and he froze. In it he saw a tall slim 'man' wearing a black suit with no face… standing right behind him. He turned around but found no one, he turned again and found she was gone. "Boo."

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as the ooze crawled up his legs, the more he struggled the faster it went, soon he was submerged and the ooze drained away as there was nothing left of the thug nothing but the gun he used which Jack/Lincoln picked up and crushed. "That felt good." He said with a smirk.

"Lincoln there's 2 left I think."

"Where are they?"

"I'm not sure." Jack said. "Wait, I thought there were more?"

"Lincoln… you don't think?…"

"Cookie!" They both said.

 ***Cafeteria***

A man held up a shotgun and pointed it at the kids who were all in a corner. 'There!' He thought as he snuck in through the vents and fell into the freezer, making a huge racket. "What was that?" The guys partner said. "Go check it out." He told him.

"Probably one of these brats hiding." He said going over to it. He walked through the kitchen, knocking over a few pans.

"Damn it!" He hissed as he was being surrounded by fog from the now open freezer and an arm wrapped around his throat. "Move and you die. Make a sound and you die." A muffled voice said. "Blink if you understand." He did so slowly.

"Now I'm going to give you one chance to speak and if you don't answer you die. Now tell me who hired you."

"Robert Santiago." He said in a quiet tone.

To be continued


	12. The Calm Before The Storm ARC 1 FINALE

**Red: Welcome to the Arc 1 finale!**

 **Geo: Thank you all so much for sticking around so long. Now for the poll we had a while ago, Yes had the most so...Henry Danger is now in the Nicktoons series.**

 **Red: We will have a bonus chapter later and then Arc 2 will begin!**

 _ **-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-**_

* * *

 _'God dang it Bobby!'_ Both Lincoln and Jack thought, both of them extremely pissed off as they walked out of the freezer, leaving the mook dead and hanging with a meat hook forced down his throat with the tip being where his Adams apple would be. "Hello." They froze at the voice of the 12 year old girl. _'Oh great, Cookie.'_ Lincoln thought as he turned around slowly to see the smiling brunette whose purple jacket and face were stained with blood as she twirled a knife in her hand.

"Cookie go somewhere safe and away from us, and please stop stalking Lincoln." Jack said. "I never stalk. I watch from a distance." She said innocently. Lincoln sighed and rubbed her head, making the insane girl giggle. "Just go hide." Lincoln ordered with a chuckle as she jumped into a vent. "Lincoln I will never understand you or that creepy stalker." Jack told him as they merged again. _"Whatever, you know the littlest thing can set her off."_ Lincoln said before they went off. _"Lincoln, more are coming!"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"All around the outside of the school."_

"Damn it." They said.

 ***Outside***

"Find that brat!" One roared as they broke a window and stormed the place. "That fucker will pay!" The goon snarled from under his face mask, unaware that someone was following him.

 ***Inside***

Lincoln was crawling through the ceiling vents of the now pitch black school. _"Lincoln let's lead them all to the gym we kill a dozen birds with one stone."_

 _"Except there are way more than a dozen, probably about 200."_

 _"You know what I mean!"_ Jack snapped.

 ***Loud House***

"You okay Lori?" Lucy asked softly as she looked at the eldest sister. Said girl gave a small nod and yawned, making Lucy smile as her baby started to whine. "It's okay." Lucy spoke gently rubbing his hair, making his cries slowly got quieter. "Don't worry, it's ok Lionel." Lori cooed softly as her baby gave a tired yawn and fell back to sleep.

 ***Lincoln***

 _"Piece of cake."_ Lincoln chuckled as they moved swiftly through the building, lockers and doors being thrown open as they ran past them. Soon enough, a ton of armed men ran after them. _"Are you sure this thing is gonna be loud enough Lincoln?"_

 _"Jack, I'm a Loud. Do not underestimate how loud we can get, whether or not we're related by blood."_

 _"Good point sorry I asked."_

 _"Whatever."_ Lincoln said as they pulled out a large white tube with a pin. They removed it and threw it in front of them, no sooner than it hit the ground it bursted and released an ear bleeding screech that lasted for 5 whole minutes and destroyed all of the lights and windows in the entire building. Soon they made it into the gym along with all of the shooters who were alive. "What the?" He heard one of them whisper when he shut all of the doors, making the room pitch black. "What's happening?" Another whisper shouted.

"Gentlefucks...welcome to my nightmare." The symbiotic form growled in a dark distorted voice. "This is gonna be your final warning; leave now and live or stay and Face your destiny." The demon's body appeared to glitch out a bit, however the thugs weren't buying it. "No way ya freak! We ain't leaving till our target is dead!" Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "Very well...from this moment on...none of you are safe." They removed their balaclava and scarf then smiled, showing their all pointed teeth with extended teeth, making them freak out as the creature jumped down and started to kill them, one by one, making them drop like flies, filling a hidden bloodlust neither Jack or Lincoln knew about, the bigger thing was that neither were in control.

 _"Okay Lincoln, you can stop now!"_ Jack said nervously. _"I thought you were doing this!"_ The 12 year old exclaimed. _"Kill them! Kill everything and everyone!"_ A third voice rang out in their mind. "Yes…kill!" The hollow body spoke slowly as it ran up behind one of the men and grabbed him, biting down into his throat and tearing it out, killing him before it began feasting on his corpse.

Soon they were all dead, and all that remained were mangled bones with patches of flesh and torn clothing. The broken lights flickered and showed the graveyard they were in. "Need…more!" It snarled, licking its bloodied claws and howling like a wolf, its teeth and fangs becoming longer and its eyes becoming entirely grey. "Lincoln!"

 _'Oh fuck!'_ He thought as he saw Cookie appear and instantly vanish. "Coo…kie?" The hollow body muttered before sensing where she would be next. "DIE!" He roared as he tackled her with a crazed look in its eyes. "Lincoln stop!"

"There is no Lincoln… only DEATH!" It roared before it bit down on her shoulder and throat, causing blood to fill her mouth. "AHHHHHHH! STOP IT PLEASE! LINCOLN YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!" She cried out in pure agony as it released its jaw for a split second.

 _"KILL HER! FEAST ON HER FLESH!"_ The voice rang out in their head.

"Yes I shall FEAST!" The body screeched.

"LINCOLN PLEASE I BEG YOU STOOOP!" Cookie cried, blood splattering from her mouth as the three fought for control.

 _"MUST EAT HER FLESH!"_

 _"GET OUT OF OUR BODY!"_ The two yelled.

 ***Lincoln/Jack's mind***

The two were fighting off a large blue spirit-like mist inside a white space. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe." It laughed maniacally as the two tried hitting it. "How pathetic!" It growled. "We won't let you eat her!" They both screeched as they charged the shadow with flaming arms and managed to harm it greatly. It let out a loud screech of pain before disappearing, neither noticing a blue mist enter Lincoln's ear.

* * *

The body's eyes filled up with color as it removed its bloody teeth. "Cookie?" It groaned. "Lincoln…i-is that you?" Cookie whimpered.

"Yeah...I...I think so." It spoke as a black mist escaped its lips and the body changed into the 11-12 year old boy. "Finally." She said with a labored breath as she smiled. "Sorry." He spoke before backing up away from her and running out of the gym. "Lincoln!" She called out to him but he kept running. _'I'm a fucking monster!'_ He thought when he ran into Jordan.

 ***THUD***

"Ow!" She said as she saw Lincoln disappear in a plume of black smoke, drenched in blood with something red on his lips.

 ***Later***

"Oh my God!" Luan exclaimed when Lincoln walked into the house, covered in blood and pieces of skin and bone shards sticking to his body and hair. "What happened to you?"

"I d-d-don't want to t-talk about it."

"Lincoln plea-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT LUAN!'" He roared, making her flinch before he realized what he had just done. "I-I'm so sorry!" He then ran past her and locked himself in his room, blocking off his window and the vents. Lincoln layed on the floor, curled up in a ball crying. "Why? Why did I do that?!"

 ** _"Hehehehehehehehe."_** The voice chuckled as a blue mist appeared and took form of an tall and thin human body with an elk skull on its head. "You!" He growled as the figured laughed, its bony body creaking with each movement. Lincoln charged it and crashed into a wall.

 _ **"Weak little mortal."**_ It spoke in a horrid growl, making him scowl before it disappeared, he then noticed that something black was under his skin. _'He already has control of one of your hands, let's see what will happen when he has your whole body.'_

"What the hell..." He muttered, unaware that Luan was watching him via her cameras.

 ***Luan***

"What the fuck." Luan muttered at seeing Lincoln balled up on the floor, his wall covered in newly formed cracks. _'He needs me NOW!'_ She thought when the front door opened and Lynn entered the house in her football gear. _'Huh, talk about perfect timing.'_

"Phew! Can't believe we came in clutch there." Lynn Jr. chuckled, taking off her football helmet and wiping the sweat off her forehead. She went upstairs to her room when she saw a trail of brown and red on the carpet going up the steps. "Huh?"

"LYNN!" Luan yelled, making her jump. "Where are the others!"

"Out, why?"

"I need you to bust down Lincoln's door right NOW!" She demanded.

"What why?" Lynn said, shocked by the sudden order. "JUST FUCKING DO IT LYNN!" The clown screamed, making her sister jump. "What's your fucking problem!?" Luan signed and explained what she saw in a few words. "Why the hell is he bloody?"

"I don't know JUST BREAK DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR LYNN!" Lynn nodded fearfully and busted down the door, making it fall out towards the hallway, and showing his bed propped up in the doorway. "Lincoln! Move the damn bed!"

No response, just a faint crying.

"Lincoln please!"

"G-Go away!" He whimpered sadly as they could faintly hear something being scraped. Luan's eyes widened as she Knew the sound. "LINCOLN NO! PLEASE DON'T!" She screamed. "LYNN HE'S HURTING HIMSELF YOU HAVE TO HELP ME MOVE THIS BEFORE HE KILLS HIMSELF!" Lynn was now terrified and tried to move the bed, but his dresser and desk were behind it.

"LINCOLN PLEASE THINK OF LUCY! KRYSTAL!…me…Please Lincoln! Let me in."

"I said GO AWAY!" He roared, the shatter-resistant glass of the house cracking greatly. "Luan, go call Leni and tell her to bring Lucy and Luna, and maybe Lana, I need more muscle." She nodded before running downstairs to the phone as Lynn kept trying to push the stuff out of the way. "Go away Lynn." He growled lightly as gross sounds came from his room. "No! I'm not leaving and you can't make me!" Lynn cried. "They'll be here in 20 minutes!"

"I said go away now!" This time a window did shatter as Lynn was thrown back into Lori's door, breaking it. "No Lincoln! Let me in right now!" She groaned.

"LEAVE!" This time it was Jack who yelled at her. "NO!" He then bitch slapped her. "Leave now or else." He threatened her. "Or else what?"

"Or else we'll see how well you can do in sports with no LIMBS!" He snarled, making her whimper. "Fine." She teared up when the front door was thrown open and Jack retreated back into the room as Lucy ran up the stairs angrily and frightened.

"LINCOLN!"

 ***Lincoln***

 _'Shit!'_ Lincoln thought as he looked at his right hand, which was turning black and clawed. He then looked at his left hand which held a huge bloody Bowie knife. "Great just great!" He cried.

 _'Why oh why did this have to happen?'_ He thought as the black started going up. He knew what he had to do. He slowly lifted up the blade as they all ran from one end of the hallway and finally knocked over the bed. "FINALLY!" Lucy exclaimed as the six sisters started pushing the dresser out of the way along with the desk as his lightbulb bursted and burnt out.

"OH MY GOD!" They all froze at the sight of the dismembered limb fading away into darkness and an unconscious Lincoln, his shoulder spewing out fresh blood as for once, Lana struggled not to vomit.

 ***Later***

Lucy sat in the attic crying inside of a huge fort made from all of the old boxes. Their mother had returned with the other younger siblings and his 'daughters', alternate female self, and Levi. Needless to say that most of them cried and/or threw up. "Why? Why did he cut his FUCKING ARM OFF!?" She screamed when her phone went off. It was Haiku.

"Hello?"

 _"Lu-are you crying?"_ Haiku asked.

"N-No!" Lucy stuttered.

" _Whatever, turn on the TV, now!"_

Lucy grabbed a remote and turned on the TV she kept in the fort, showing a news alert.

The screen showed many pictures of the school. Bloodied hallways, torn up rooms, and a gymnasium filled with bones, torn clothing, and the floor was hidden 10 inches deep in blood. "My god." She shuddered. Lucy then grabbed her phone again and told Luna to turn on the TV downstairs.

 ***Downstairs***

Luna groaned as she got up from her bed, mascara running down her eyes from crying. "Huh?" She looked at her vibrating phone. "Hello?"

 _"Luna, get the others and turn on the TV in the living room."_

"What why?" She moaned, half asleep.

 _"No time JUST DO IT!"_ Lucy yelled, making Luna's ear ring. "Okay, sheesh!" She grabbed the remote and turned on the 3D TV after walking down the stairs and luring Lana out of her room with a mini pig.

 ***2 Minutes later***

"Oh my fucking God!" Luan freaked out. "Did he EAT THEM!?" Lana screamed in terror, hiding behind Leni who was shuddering at the sight of the corpses.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln sat down in Lisa's lab in only black shorts, staring at his stump of an arm that was no longer bleeding as drastically. "Lisa." He said but she didn't respond, probably because he was speaking barely louder that a whisper while she and Levi worked behind a curtain. "Jack." He whispered. "What happened to me?"

"…I have no idea." The semi-insane symbiotic demon soul responded sadly and hesitantly, slowly backing away from Lincoln. "Jack...am...am I a monster?" He whispered. "Kid, we're already monsters." He told him. "We have always been like this. That…thing…wasn't you or me." He spoke with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "But I wanted to throw up when that thing started tearing their guts out and shoving them down his throat."

"Me too" Lincoln chuckled miserably when the curtain was pulled back. "Lincoln your new limb is complete." Lisa said hesitantly. He gave a nod and stood up as they attached the black metal arm to his stump, clamping them together and activating it slowly. "It will take precisely 6 hours for it to attach and function completely." Levi told him, still staring at his blood soaked and scarred body. "Thanks guys." He said, his voice all scratchy as he left. "I need to be alone."

 ***Later***

"Lincoln?" Lucy spoke cautiously. "Lucy, don't come near me!" He said in a panic as he locked the bathroom door and covered the hole by the toilet. "Lincoln, please...I can't stand it when you do this!"

"You mean block himself away from everyone else and hide in darkness forever? That sounds like someone we all know, doesn't it? Like, oh I don't know YOU!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs, making her flinch and her ears ring visibly.

 _'Leave her alone Jack.'_ Lincoln thought to himself. "Jack please let me talk to him!"

"No way! The boss man gave me orders!" He said, but almost started to relent when he saw her crying. "N…O…"

"I will get Luan." Lucy threatened, making the shadow pale at the mention of a pissed off clown. "DAMN IT!" He bitched in a whiny tone ***Picture him now sounding like Kirito in Sword Art Online Abridged***.

"Well?"

"…Fuck you." He moved as Lucy walked into the pitch black bathroom and closed the door. "Lucy?" Lincoln cried, his voice barely being heard over the running water of the shower as she walked closer.

"Please talk to me." She spoke softly as she pulled the curtain back and saw him sitting down with his working arm around his legs, the dried blood on him mixing with the water. "Lucy please go away" He cried, not seeing her remove her dress and other clothing articles. "No Lincoln." She said before shutting off the shower, getting into the tub of near boiling water, and wrapping her arms around Lincoln's scarred body, making him flinch a little.

"Why?" He asked. "Why do you all still care. You all know what I just did. I nearly ate my crazed stalker Cookie." He spoke sadly when his sister softly pressed her lips on his own. "Because we all love you…I love you." Lucy whispered, making him cry a little less. "Thank you Lucille." He said with a sad smile as she pulled out his loofa from her dress pocket and started to help him get the stained blood off of his back.

 ***Elsewhere***

Lori came home with Lionel in her arms. "My sweet angel." She said with a smile. Lori knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before Leni opened it. "Lori!" She said happily, but with a sad smile as she let her sister in. "Ugh! Why does the house smell like pennies…and vomit?" Lori cringed. "Hehehe, funny story…"

 ***10 minutes later***

"WHAT!?" Lori whisper shouted as to not wake her child. "It's true. He cut his arm off." Leni said sadly. Lori looked appalled at this knowledge and shuddered.

 ***Elsewhere***

The formerly Yandere Latina kept hitting herself. "Why am I a fucking psycho!? I tried to kill him!" She sobbed into her hands. _'Why did I let Bobby get to me with his fucking obsessiveness?'_ She thought as she walked down the street in the rain until she came to her destination. _'I don't know if this is a good idea, but there's no backing out now.'_ She thought but she had to try even if she died while doing so. She tightened her hood and pulled her phone out, staring at the Loud House.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln was feeling better about himself while Lucy slept next to him, along with several of his sisters who were too worried to leave him with just one of them. _'She's right, I'm not a monster.'_ He thought when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw he had a video chat request. _'Weird.'_ He thought when Jack appeared. "Lincoln, I think that call is Ronnie."

"Why would she call?"

"I don't know? Maybe she's now sane since we did that thing? Also, she's in the backyard." Lincoln sighed and got up carefully, covering Lucy and the others in a very large blanket as he went downstairs and opened the backdoor to see Ronnie-Anne. "What the hell do YOU want." He snarled, making her wince. "Lincoln...I-"

"Save it!" He snapped. "Leave, haven't you done enough dama-"

"Lincoln." Lucy spoke appearing behind Ronnie , making them both scream ***and like little bitches too***.

"Lucy…stop…doing…that!"

 _'If a bullet or a knife won't kill me, then her sneaking up all the time will.'_ Lincoln thought in a panic. "No…why are you here…and why don't you look insane…and why are you glowing?" She asked, neither Lincoln or Ronnie seeing that Jack was temporarily giving Lucy his special soul vision. _'Her aura has changed, so what?'_

 _'Lucy, I was getting sick of fighting her. She did love him, but she became obsessed with him and very overprotective. That gem we have fixed that and now she is sane. I think she's actually scared of HERSELF.'_ Jack spoke, making Lucy question wether he was lying or not. _'Lucy, if she was still was I would've torn her fucking head off.'_

 _'So what's stopping you now?'_ She asked mentally. _'Lincoln…and she might be pregnant with his child too since she raped him when she was crazy.'_

"Lucy? Lucy? LUCY!"

"Huh yeah?" The goth blinked rashly as she returned to reality.

 ***Lincoln's Room***

A slow tapping filled the room as the window cracked open, a robotic spider crawling inside. "Those fools thought they could contain me…destroy me…they will all die." The robot crawled its way into a drawer and pulled out the green gem of Skeleton Jack, the moonlight revealing a crack. "I have Lincoln's blood, I just need the rest of the sisters now." A voice spoke through the bot as it crawled through the vents. Its first stop; Lynn. It lowered itself down onto her bedside table ***Also, take note this thing is the size of a spider from Australia***. On its back, a glass vial stuck out as from its mouth, a long needle slowly slid out and aimed for her arm, drawing out blood until the vial was filled completely.

 ***Leni's Room***

 _'I cannot believe how hard it was to get that bitches blood, she's supposed to be the DUMB ONE!'_ The robot thought as it was still dazed from the hundred shoe smack. _'At least the samples are unharmed. Now for the genius and the infant.'_

 ***Lincoln***

"So, you don't want to try and kill my family?" He asked still not convinced as Jack was next to her. "YES!" They both yelled. "...fine" Lincoln and Lucy sighed as Ronnie gave a smile that was very small. "Now, care to explain WHY you were acting Yandere?"

"I...I...I don't know…" She admitted. "I just…I don't know what happened to me, just that I wanted you."

 _'She's right.'_ Jack thought, unaware that they were being watched.

 ***Elsewhere***

The spider crawled out of Lisa's room with two more vials of blood. "Now all that is left are the twins, clown, rocker, and goth." It spoke with a malicious laugh.

 ***Later***

Lucy yawned as she scratched her arm. _'Why does it itch?'_ She thought, pulling up her sleeve to see two small holes. "What the hell?" She muttered, not seeing a large mass of chrome and black crawl out of the window.

 ***Twins Room***

"Ow!" Lola groaned loudly. "What's wrong, did you lose a dream pageant?" Lana teased. "Very funny." Lola glared. "Something bit me!"

"Sure." Lana chuckled before lying back down. "YOWCH! Why the hell is your hi heel in my bed!?"

"What're you talking about?" Lana then picked up said shoe and threw it at Lola. "Hey!" She yelled.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Idiots." The spider spoke as it crawled into a dark laboratory, a bloody corpse propped against a wall. It crawled up the arm and onto a table. "Now that I have their blood…I can have a body of my own." It chuckled before moving to a machine and sticking its needle inside, the blood draining out of the vials and into it.

 ***Lincoln***

"Seriously weird day today, weirder than normal."

"I'll say, first you tried eating your insane fangirl."

"Shut the fuck up Jack." Lincoln said with a scowl as he went into the mirror, becoming Lincoln's altered reflection again. "Man I'm hungry." That just made him and Lucy stare at Lincoln. "What?"

"You're hungry? After what happened in school!"

"Yeah why?"

"Dude, you ATE people! How the fuck are you hungry!?" Jack exclaimed. "Are you a zombie!"

"No you moron!" Lincoln whisper shouted. "Dude relax!" Jack raised his hands with a chuckle. "Night fuckstick!" He exclaimed as the two sibling lovers layed back. The now sane Ronnie was sleeping in the basement, and was gonna undergo many psychiatric meetings with Lisa.

 ***Next morning***

"Finally, it is done." The spider spokr as it fell into a glowing box and the box lit up brighter. A white hand with pulsating red veins shot out and grabbed the side.

 ***Loud house***

" ***Yawn*** Lucy, time to get up." Lincoln whispered, kissing her Lucy gave a groan as her eyes fluttered. "Good morning my moonlight queen."

"Good morning my shadow king." She said happily as she kissed him. "Mama?" A sleepy voice yawned as the door opened and Krystal came in holding Lily. "Good morning sweetie." Lucy hugged her. "How is my little angel of light?"

"Hungry."

"Hehehehe, She's worse than you." Jack told Lincoln with a chuckle. "Shut up Jack or I get the flashlight."

"Fine fine." Jack whimpered. "Take that Jason."

"DON'T CALL ME JASON!"

 ***Later***

"Something tells me life is going to get interesting soon." Lincoln said when he heard something above him. "Hey Lucy." He said with a smile. "You okay?" He said worried. "Yeah." She groaned before losing her grip and falling down, luckily Lincoln caught her. "Thanks." Lucy winced when they saw Lisa walk out the house wearing a green t-shirt and a brown skirt. They both knew she never wore skirts so they came up with the same conclusion. "Your friend?" Lucy asked as Lisa had a blush. "N-no! I'm simply going on a research quest." She said as Eugene pulled up in a homemade hover-car and honked the horn. "Oh really?"

"S-SHUT UP!" She stuttered as Lincoln walked over to Eugene who was snickering/ "Soooo Eugene, you got plans for my-"

"Before you say anything else, I'm not the one banging my sisters." That shut Lincoln up. "You're a smug little bastard, you know that right?"

"I know, you comin' Lisa?"

"Yes. Goodbye siblings, I will return later." Lisa spoke as she got in the car and they flew off. "He'll treat her right." Lucy said before she grimaced in pure pain. "Lincoln!" She cried out. "What's wrong Luce?" Lincoln said when he froze. "Oh shit!" He then picked her up and ran into the living room. "Lucy, it's gonna be alright okay! Just breathe! LUAN! LYNN! LENI! ANYONE!" He yelled as they all came out of their rooms. "Again!?"

"It's Lucy I think she's in labor LEVI! GET AN AMBULANCE!"

 ***Hospital***

 _'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!'_ Lincoln thought in a panic. "Lincoln, calm down! You just gonna be a-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence Lola!" He whisper shouted with a twitching eye. "If people find out, Lucy will be a laughing stock! I can handle being made fun of, but NO ONE makes fun of her!"

"He's Right Lo." Lana said, smacking her in the back of the head.

 ***4 Hours later***

Everyone was asleep except Lincoln when Levi walked out suddenly and shook him, seeing that it wasn't working, he shut his mouth and held his nose closed. 3...2...1...

"GAH! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Lincoln, would you like to see your children now?" He whispered with a smile as Lincoln's eyes widened. "R-Really!" Levi nodded and helped him up.

 ***Lucy's room***

"Hi there." Lucy cooed at her new child who opened her bright emerald eyes. "Lucy." The goth looked up and saw Lincoln, staring at her surroundings. Seeing his children made Lincoln cry tears of joy as he walked to her. "Would you like to hold her?" She offered. "Yeah." He said gently as she handed the infant over, her pale blonde hair shining in the light. "Her name is Lapis."

"My baby." He said as she grabbed his finger. "Three girls and one boy."

"Linc?" He turned around to see a half asleep Luan. "Hey, come on in." He told her as she rubbed her eyes. "Aww! They're so cute! What're their names?"

"Lapis, Logan, Lo and Lucy Jr." The two then looked at her with blank faces.

"Really? Two Logans and another Lucy?"

"You try coming up with four names that start with L on the spot!" She said, starting to speak up more like Lynn and making them laugh.

 ***Later***

Soon the whole family had woken up and seen the babies. Lapis had pale platinum blonde hair and sharp green eyes, the boy Logan(who they decided on calling just Lo for short) had a mix of black and white hair and dark purple eyes, the girl Logan had dark brown hair and pink eyes, and Lucy Jr.(Who Lucy called Lulu) had black and white hair and beautiful red eyes. The one thing they all had in common was their milky white skin. "They're so cute and tiny!" Lynn laughed while holding little Lo, tickling his feet and making him laugh.

 _'I wish I had a baby!'_ She thought, looking at Lincoln with a blush. _'Lucy told me that she wouldn't…mind sharing him, just as long as I don't try and replace her.'_

"I wanna be a mama!" Luan said as Lincoln passed out. "Whoa talk about _mama drama_." She laughed happily as Lulu laughed with her. "See someone gets it!" Luan smiled as she picked her up.

"How long does Lucy need to stay in the hospital?" Lincoln asked Dr. Palmer after he had recovered. "Don't worry, just a week." She reassured him. "Also, can this be kept quiet?"

"Of course." The doctor whispered with an eye wink. "Wow, 5 births in one week, weird." Leni sighed as her family agreed. "Yeah she's right, but it's awesome!" Lana and Lynn exclaimed. "Oh yeah big time!" Luna smiled.

* * *

"Finally, no longer stuck in that machine." The dark being said as he placed the gem back in Lincoln's room and bolted out the window quietly. _'Soon they will pay_ _for trying to destroy me.'_ He thought in a bitter tone as he looked in his hands at a mason jar with a black mass inside. "We both will have revenge." He muttered when a bright light shined upon him. "Then I believe we can aid one another." He turned around to see a blackened silhouette in front of a huge chrome pod ship. "And you are?" He grunted as the figure stepped closer, revealing a robotic eye and arms. "Call me…Calamitous."

 ***Lincoln***

"Wow." Lincoln said as he relaxed into his bed when his phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Is this Lincoln Loud?"_ A voice said on the other end. "Yeah why?"

 _"Look out the window."_ Lincoln slowly did so and saw a tall figure in a black metal suit and helmet standing under a streetlight with his arm up to his ear. "What do you want?" Lincoln said nervously. _"I'm a messenger, dark times are coming Loud, and they're coming soon. Be prepared to fight for your life and the lives of your loved ones."_

"Dark times? Who are you?" Lincoln grunted.

 _"…A friend."_

 _ **END OF ARC 1**_


	13. Arc 1 Epilogue

**Geo: As promised, here is the Arc 1 Epilogue.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-**_

* * *

Lincoln sat silently on his bed, staring at his metallic limb with sadness when there was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" He said as Lucy walked in holding Lulu who was sucking her thumb, making him smile a little. "Hey girls." He whispered as Lulu reached for her father, giggling crazily. "She wouldn't nap until she saw you." Lucy yawned as he took the infant and cradled her in his arms.

"You're such a daddy's girl Lulu." He chuckled happily as she gave a small coo and grabbed his thumb. "My little girl." Lucy giggled as she kissed her forehead softly.

"Lincoln, we need to talk alone, NOW!" Jack said coldly.

"Why?" He did not respond. Lincoln gave a nod and set the baby on his bed before leaving with the shadow out of the room.

 ***Elsewhere***

"So what is it?" Lincoln said when the demon locked the door. "Out condition is getting worse. We're dying more quickly."

"What!?" Lincoln shouted, grateful for the thick basement walls. "It's true I'm afraid we won't be around much longer." Jack spoke sadly, neither of them hearing the lock click and the door open as a certain clown listened in on them. "Lincoln, our abilities are growing weaker and so are my abilities to heal you and your…"

Jack froze and looked away. "My what?"

"Uhhh nothing!" He lied quickly. "Jack, tell me!" Lincoln growled. "Well…you may or may not…have a growing brain tumor…" He said quickly.

"I…WHAT?!" He yelled in disbelief as Jack gave a sigh and put a hand on his shoulder. "My abilities were killing it and keeping it small." Lincoln was in shock when a floorboard creaked. He turned around and saw a brown ponytail sticking out from a wall, along with a yellow striped sock. "Luan?" He muttered.

"Lincoln, we're leaving now." Jack said. "Right now?"

"YES!"

"Wait!" They heard Luan say, but she was too late, they had already disappeared in a plume of smoke.

 ***Lincoln***

"Jack, why are we in Canada?" The white haired boy asked.

"They've had it too good for too long." He said while rubbing his hands and laughing. "Plus I wanted to see where Vanoss was born." Lincoln sighed at his stupidity when Jack sneezed. "Why do I feel déjà vu?"

Lincoln shrugged.

 ***Meanwhile, in another universe***

A purple lava lamp sat on a dusty shelf with eyes in it. _'Man I'm bored.'_ It thought when is sneezed loudly. _'Either I'm becoming allergic to Smoof, or someone said something I said.'_

 ***Lincoln***

"So, want to explain how bad this tumor is?" Lincoln asked his shadow friend. "Umm…on a scale of 1 to 5, an eleven." Lincoln paled very noticeably. "You look like Slenderman's kid now. By the way, that means me." Jack said with a wide smile. "Ugh, I get it, you're an internet sensation." Lincoln deadpanned with an eye roll as the demon laughed.

 ***Loud House***

Luan slowly walked out of the basement with tears in her eyes, angry that once again Lincoln left after some shocking news.

 _'Why does that thing keep hiding secrets and taking my brother away?!'_ She thought as her door opened and she ran into Luna. "Hey sis, what're you doing up this late?" Luna asked before seeing her watery eyes. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Luan sobbed lightly, pushing past the rocker. "Luan, wait a sec." Luna said as she grabbed her shoulder.

 ***Later***

"Jesus, Jack!" Lincoln exclaimed, now soaked in blood from what had happened in the past 30 seconds. "My god Lincoln, are you really surprised?" He said with a chuckle. "I'm almost as crazy as Ticci Tobi."

"You done?"

"Yeah, hey before we head back to your place, I kinda need to make a stop. I really want to try something."

"Ok I guess." Lincoln said confused.

 ***Elsewhere***

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

"Ugh, who the hell is throwing rocks at my window, it's four in the morning!" Cristina grumbled as she opened her window only to get hit by a rock. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Lincoln said nervously as he tossed up a cold steak which she placed over her eye. "What're you doing here?" She groaned tiredly. "He wanted to come here."

"He?" She then heard a creaking behind her and saw a solid black mass turn on her light and change more human-like "Hello little sister." Jack spoke as his body became covered in transparent color. His shadowy skin was like porcelain, same with his white hair. His eyes were black and purple and he was wearing the outfit he and Lincoln wore as their hollow body. The redhead girl jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. "Are...you really my brother?" She stuttered hesitantly. "Of course I am. See that thing around your neck?"

"Yeah." She looked at the black necklace that resembled half of a skull as Jack pulled out the same thing from his pocket, except it looked rusted and was missing a tooth. Her eyes widened as its eyehole lit up and it floated up.

 ***Loud House***

"Whoa whoa whoa! Say that again!" Lynn spoke before splashing a cup of water in her face to stay awake and not believing a word that was said from Luan. "You heard me!" Luan cried while shaking the jock around. "Whoa head spinning!" She said with her eyes rolling around. Luan soon stopped when Lynn started turning green. "Sorry." Luan said, looking away with a trash can in her face in case Lynn hurled. "How come he never tells us these things?" Lynn whisper shouted as she cried silently, wanting to punch something and break it badly.

"I don't know, but he is an asshole so…"

"Do we tell the others?"

"Duh, of COURSE we tell the others!" She said in an 'it's obvious' tone.

 ***Lincoln***

"You done yet Jack!"

"In a minute!" He yelled down, holding his baby sister protectively.

"Hey, what about the whole dying thing!" He exclaimed.

"Okay okay! Don't get your pantie in a knot, Loud." He said before kissing her forehead and jumping out her open window, landing on Lincoln.

"Oof!"

"Get off me Jason!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled angrily as Cristina deadpanned at the sight. "Keep it down! What the hell is going on out there?!"

 _'Shit!'_ She thought. _'Mom!'_

"Guys get out of there now!" Cristina whisper shouted as they ran off, Jack getting his arm caught in a fence as the front door opened. "Damn you Lincoln! Why did you accessorize our jacket with Luna!"

"Not my fault!" The white haired preteen shouted as the woman got closer.

 ***Louds***

Lincoln shivered as he made it back to the house. "That was close." He sighed before hearing something and quickly sliding into the chair in the living room ***that means he's literally INSIDE the chair** *. "Man what a day." He heard someone say as they sat on the chair. _'Oh come on Lana!'_ He thought sadly with tears down his cheeks. "I know you're in here dude." She whispered.

 _'What?'_ He paled when his ankle was grabbed and he was dragged out. "YAHH!"

"Gotcha!" Lana exclaimed with a smile that was very shit eating.

"Let me go, Lana!" He whisper shouted.

"Why should I?" She said smugly as another door opened, revealing Lori.

"Lana, what are you doing?" She asked half asleep.

"Uhhhhh nothing." She lied quickly. "Ok, then go to bed."

"Ok Lori." Lana smiled. "BTW, they know about your brain thing." She whispered.

Lincoln's eyes widened. _'Luan.'_ He thought in panic. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not as much as your shadow is cause you never knew."

 ***Later***

"Damn…you…Lincoln." Jack growled. "I didn't want my mom to meet me like THIS!"

"I know." He whispered softly with a shit eating grin.

"Ah hem." Both boys froze and slowly turned their heads to the staircase, where Lucy was standing. "Am I in trouble?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Trouble, yes. You, no."

"Man I feel sorry for the ass who's in trouble." Jack said as Lucy warped over to him and somehow pulled at his ear until he went transparent again. "Haha! I am invincible bitch!" He laughed like a jackass as Lucy shined a flashlight on him. "Not strong enough." He said smugly before going into Lincoln. "Damn it." Lucy sighed sadly and annoyed. "I still feel like I'm in trouble." Lincoln said nervously as Lynn and Luan looked down, both of them worried greatly.

"Guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lincoln said, seeing their gaze focused specifically at him.

 ***Later***

"It's about time you finally came out with your liking of him Luan." Lynn whispered to her sister with a smile that was very teasing, making Luan blush like a cherry. She looked away and came face to face with Lucy. "Ahhh!" She screamed and was instantly silenced by two pairs of hands. "Shhhhhhhhh!" Both Lucy and Lynn hissed. "So…what happens now?" Luan asked nervously and stared at her feet.

"Well." Lucy then whispered into both of their ears. "I know someone who wants some fun." She smiled as she whispered into Luan's ear, turning her as red as a tomato. "Well?" Lucy said seductively. "You are a massive pervert!"

"I know I am." Lucy smiled. "And I'm proud of it." Lynn and Luan both stared at her with beat red cheeks.

"The answer is yes by the way." She giggled eerily as if she read their minds, which she probably did.

 ***2 weeks later***

"Jack, how much longer do we have to do this? I waste half of every day getting blood out of my hair." Lincoln sighed. "Until it's full Pinkie Pie." Jack teased. "Besides, we're almost done. Only a hundred left."

 ***Later that night***

"Okay Linc, I think we deserve a break. Imma go downstairs and watch Full House." Jack spoke while melting through the floor. "Maybe I'll also see the sequel series on Netflix."

"I heard it sucks."

"You just say that because it's called 'Fuller House'." And with that, Jack left with a smile.

"Oh boy." Lincoln muttered as he heard a knock on his door. "Huh?" He opened it and saw both Luan and Lynn in their sleepwear. "Hey guys, what're you doing up?" He asked very confused.

"Well, we-" Lynn was cut off by a piece of paper falling from the vent and onto Lincoln's face. Behind the paper the two could see Lincoln's face turning red. "Oooooooh." He slowly handed to the two older sisters and their faces turned red too. "Really, Lucy?" Lynn asked while turning around to see her door open. "Yes." The Goth said with a smile before going back to sleep. "That's why she's my second favorite of your sisters!" Jack spoke up from the living room. "So you guys.."

"Yeah…" Lynn said very slowly while looking away. "You three gonna fuck or what?"

"SHUT UP JACK!" They roared at the shadow being who laughed perversely at the scene above him as he pulled out a walkie talkie. "Lucy, please tell me you're recording them."

"Definitely am." She said with a smile.

 ***The next morning***

Lincoln woke up with a yawn and felt a lot of weight on both of his sides.

"Huh?" He looked down to see a naked Lynn and Luan, both with their ponytails down. That's when memories of last night came to him, hours of sex and moaning flooded his mind as he smiled a little.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Harder! Harder!" Lynn moaned loudly_ _as he pounded his cock into her pussy f_ _rom behind_ _while Luan was on the bed passed out with cum leaking from her pussy, muttering out jokes in her sleep._ _"Don't be so **cocky** Lynn. __Hehe."_

 _"Is it just me or was that actually a good one?" Lynn moaned._

 _"Yeah I think so_ _too." He told her before uncontrollably releasing his seed into her, i_ _nflating her stomach_ _and making Lynn's eyes roll back as they fell on the bed._

 _ ***End flashback***_

* * *

"Things are gonna be a bit weirder than normal." He said with a smile, unaware that his shadow was laughing with Lucy downstairs.


	14. Arc 2: Viva Loud Vegas Part 1

**Geo:We're here with the long awaited second arc of Love in The Loud House. Sorry for the long wait, Red and I have been busy with life so I can't promise the next update will be soon so you guys will have to be a little patient.**

 **Red: Anyway, in this Arc we get introduced to new characters and more craziness.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Loud House it belongs to Chris Savino**

 ** _-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-_**

* * *

So, it's been three weeks since the beginning of Lincoln's strange relationship with his family. Their father had come home unexpectedly and for him to not start questioning about the new children in the house; Lori told him that the five babies were hers. Although contrary to what they thought, he knew that Lincoln and Lucy were together and that they were really Lucy's children. But he wasn't ashamed and he decided to not let them know that he knew, he was however disappointed in them for having kids extremely early…and the fact that he had seen the demonic Jack multiple times. Speaking of Jack, he was watching Full House...again.

"Does he watch anything else?" Lori complained. "Well, I could put on Drake & Josh." He said with a smile as he put said show on.

 ***Lincoln***

"My entire body hurts." Lincoln groaned as he sat up and gave a yawn. "Morning fucktard." Jack said with a smile.

"Hey, Jack. Where is everybody?" Lincoln groaned. "Lucy is writing poems at Haiku's place And Luna's out somewhere, probably trying to get discovered by Mick Swagger again. Luan's out with her emo friend Maggie."

"Man I'm hungry." A voice groaned outside.

"There's Lana." He spoke. "Lola's probably being a bitch somewhere. Lori and Leni are at the mall. Lynn's with Polly at a bowling alley."

"What about Linka, Amber and Krystal?"

"Attic, attic, with Lucy."

"That's good, I guess." Lincoln yawned when he saw Jack watching a video camera. "What's that?"

"Uhhhhhhhh nothing, just something Lucy gave me a while ago." He said not entirely lying when Lincoln heard moans from it. "Jack, is that what I think that is…"

Jack said nothing and froze for a few seconds before flying through the vents. "GET BACK HERE!" Lincoln roared before chasing after his shadow. "You'll never catch me Peter Pan!" Jack chuckled in a cocky tone.

"JAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!" Lincoln screeched As he ran after him and tackled Jack Breaking through a vent cover and landing in the kitchen, the camera shattering on contact. "NO! NOT MY PORN!" He exclaimed overdramatically "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Jack then grabbed Lincoln's neck with both his hands and choked him, making him turn blue. #Simpsons

"Jack-"

"Not now Lucy!" He said as Lincoln started go go pale. _'Uh oh. Life…is flashing…before…eyes…'_ He thought in fear when suddenly she pulled out a magazine and threw it down into the basement. "I don't read magazines." She then threw a tablet down with it. "XVIDEOS AND PORNHUB, MINE!" Jack screamed as he jumped down.

 ***Later***

"Thanks." Lincoln groaned as he drank some water. "No problem." She said with a smile. "Besides, that was a copy of the original."

"Wait what!?" Lincoln stared at her. "What? I recorded it; of course I'd make copies." She smiled perversely before swiftly kissing him.

"So where are my little girl and her siblings?" Lincoln whispered. "They're with their Grandmother at the park." Lucy said before grabbing his shoulder. They then teleported onto her black bed. "I missed spending time with you Lincoln."

"Same here." He sighed as he hugged her and gently kissed her neck, making the goth moan lightly. Lincoln brushed her hair out of her face to see her eyes, the beautiful crimson orbs he loved so much. "I love you, Lucille." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too." She spoke with a large smile that warmed his heart. "DADDY!" Krystal yelled into his ear making him fall over onto the floor.

"Ow!" He groaned while rubbing the side of his head.

"Oopsie." She giggled.

"Krystal that wasn't funny." Lucy scolded lightly making her frown.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and sadly. "It's okay." Lincoln spoke, getting up and rubbing her head. "Come on let's go out for ice cream." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Yay!" She cheered.

 ***Later***

Lincoln and Krystal were In the Park with Lucy, happy as can be when suddenly Lincoln's cellphone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Yo! Little bro, how fast can you get home?"_ Luna asked.

"Why is something wrong?" He replied worryingly.

 _"Nah dude, Mom says to get home and pack your bags."_

"...Is...is she kicking me out?" Lucy froze at that.

 _"What? No of course not! That's fucking illegal anyway! No, get home and pack your guys' bags, the Louds are heading to VEGAS!"_

 ***Later***

Lincoln slammed an empty rolling suitcase onto his bed and started to pack up his clothes and just about anything he could fit into it. And as soon as it was full he started packing more bags.

 ***Lucy***

"Calm down Lo!" Lucy said trying to calm her crying son with a bottle of warm milk and failing badly "Come on sweetie."

"Need some help?" Lynn asked as she walked in with a packed duffel bag.

"Yes!" She said before Lynn saw how stressed the Goth looked. "Whoa. Here, let me see him." She spoke opening her arms as Lucy slowly handed her the crying baby boy. "Hey now it's ok." Lynn said softly before tickling him a bit and reached into her bag and pulled out a small teddy bear. Lo reached up and attempted to grab it, stopping his crying instantly.

"You just wanted to play, didn't you?" Lynn cooed as she placed it in his hands making him giggle and hug it. "Oh, thank you!" Lucy said before collapsing onto her bed.

"Oh boy…now I know how Mom feels." She said tiredly before slowly putting stuff into bags.

 ***Later***

"You guys almost ready?" Lincoln asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Almost …done…" Lucy said as she struggled to close her suitcase. "Here, let me help." He offered as he managed to close it easily with his right arm. "I weakened it for you" She said with a jealous glare.

"Sure ya did." He chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Have you seen Lori?"

"Yeah she's getting dressed." Leni said, walking in with at least ten bags. "Uhhhhh, Leni?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have so many bags?" Lincoln and Lucy asked.

"Half of these are for Lori and Lionel." She said.

"Of course they are." He sighed before Leni fell. "Too much stuff!"

"Who's a cute baby? You are!" Lori said while tickling her son's feet and making him laugh placed him into a baby carrier. "Come on sweetie, let's go."

 ***Van***

Lori stepped out of the house to see a VERY large RV. "Whoa." Her jaw dropped and Jack closed it, his jaw also open. "How'd we get this?"

"Scrounging up a shit ton of money, and dads savings." Luan said.

"If you ask me we were right on the money! Now, RV all ready to go?"

Everyone groaned except for three; Jack, Lincoln and Lulu. Lionel threw his rattle at Luan's head making everyone laugh until they saw her bleed a bit.

"Why!?" She cried dramatically as she wasn't really that hurt, but it did hurt like hell as more blood came out. "Wow little guy has an arm on him." Lori said with a chuckle as Luan glared.

"That's not funny, Lori." Luan then picked up the rattle and threw it at Lori with full force. "OW!"

"NOT SO FUNNY NOW, IS IT!" She said as Lionel giggled from his mom getting hit. "See even he thinks so."

"Stop fighting NOW!" Their mother roared, making them gulp and cower as Lincoln came out with Lucy and Krystal. They saw one of Lisa's bags move a bit but ignored it for now.

"I've never been to Vegas!" Linka exclaimed excitedly.

"I know I'm excited too!" Lynn cheered as she bounced in her seat.

"How did she get in? The door didn't even open!?" Lori exclaimed.

"I've been in the vehicle the entire time." Lisa said reading a book from a second floor of the RV. Each of the children looked at one another before running into it.

 ***Later***

"This is niiiiice!" Lana said in a massage chair with Logan, both girls loving the vibrating seat.

"I love the hot tub." Luna said with Lola.

"I LOVE THE THEATER!" Jack yelled. "NOW I CAN WATCH MORE DRAKE & JOSH!" He then turned it on.

 _"You callin' me a liar?"_

 _"I ain't callin' you a truther!"_

"This is amazing!" Jack laughed with Lincoln.

 ***Later***

"Hey Linc, go check on Ronnie and make sure she can breathe." Jack said.

"Ok." Lincoln said before his eyes widened and realized what he asked. "Oh shit!" He jumped off the bed and ran towards the bags to unzip one, letting the now sane Ronnie-Anne gasp for air. "You ok?" Jack said, not paying attention as Linka climbed up a ladder to watch with him.

"Yeah I'm alright." She panted with a smile as she saw the two shadow demons and the female Lincoln watching Family Guy.

 ***Rest stop***

"Phew! It was hot in there." Ronnie panted when a bag fell over. "Ow!"

"What the?"

Lucy appeared next to them while Jack started sweating, trying to think of a distraction. "Hey look!"

"Nice try, we know it's nothing." Lucy said just as a tour bus appeared with Justin Bieber's face on it, playing Never Say Never on the speakers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice yelled from inside of the bag as it tore open and a pile of red and blue rolled out with her hands over her ears. "MAKE IT STOP!" She exclaimed while the three humans stared at the demon.

"Jack…why is she here?" Lincoln growled. "Hehe, well ya se-NINJA VANISH!" He exclaimed as he threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared.

"GET HIM!" Ronnie yelled as they chased him, and immediately lost him.

 ***Later***

"Hehehe, they'll never find me." He said with a wnicker as he and Jackie hid. "Damn you J.B., why did you have to be the distraction."

* * *

"I would say that all of this is highly impossible…but, I am a manifestation of anger and hatred mutated by demonic energy." E.L. said as he looked around the black hallway he was in with the cloaked being named Calamitous who was incredibly short from afar but over 9 feet tall up close. "Impressive is it not?" Calamitous spoke, his voice sounding metallic. As he walked up to him and opened a door where they ran into a creature with no skin on its body, metal fused into it and it wore a metal mask with a bloody visor.

"So I take it you're Calamitous?" He growled, lifting up a bloodstained staff. "Yes, and you are the one known as Lord Zedd?"

Zedd gave a nod and activated a door, showing his allies from his home dimension.

 ***Lincoln***

"Where did that fucker go?" He said looking around the first level when he heard moaning. _'Are they?'_ Lincoln thought when he looked in the bathroom to see the two shadow demons making out. _'Really?'_ He thought in annoyance at their stupidity. "Having fun you two?" He chuckled when Jack slammed the door in his face making him laugh harder before getting a mouthful of tongue. "I FOUND HIM!" Luan called, making Lincoln turn around. "Hey Luan." He greeted with a smile as she kissed him.

* * *

 _"Aha! So that's where you were last, professor."_ A male voice ***Similar to that of Kamina from Gurren Lagann*** spoke while staring at a large screen. He pressed a few buttons and called in some friends.

 _"Guys I found him, I'm sending you the coordinates. Remember, at all costs we need to get to Lincoln first."_

 _"On it."_ Another voice ***similar to a younger Drake Bell*** replied.

 _"So that's his name."_ A slightly shrill voice spoke. _"What's so special about this kid, James?"_

 _"You'll see."_ He spoke.

 _"My sensors indicate that he and his Family are heading to the Arizona Area Tiberius. When he gets there make sure They don't Try anything, Daniel."_ A metallic female voice spoke calmly.

 _"Got it. Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's GO!"_

* * *

 **Geo: Well guys that's all for now. Anyway am I the only one who enjoyed the episode Room with a Feud? In my opinion I think that's how Brawl in the Family should've ended.**


	15. Arc 2: Viva Loud Vegas Part 2

**Red: Hey guys we're back. I had my phone get fixed so I couldn't edit anything for over a month sorry.**

 **Geo: Anyway on with the story.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Love in The Loud House-**_

* * *

 ***Dallas, Texas; 45 hours to Vegas***

"Dad, why are we in Texas?" Lucy asked him in a confused tone.

"Just a little pitstop honey, that's all." He spoke with a smile as she stretched a bit.

"Man I'm hungry." Lynn yawned as she got out of the car and into the RV where Lincoln was with a blush. "Where's the shadow? And why is his sister here?" She asked her brother/lover.

"He's helping Lisa do something." Jackie said with a perverse smile. "Which is?"

"I have no idea."

 ***Lisa***

"So, why am I here again?" Jack asked the genius in his somewhat human form. "Because I wanted to study you." She spoke while pushing up her glasses as she set up a miniature laboratory in the vehicle in a matter of seconds.

"Nice." He said as he leaned back in a chair slowly. "Alright Jack now I shall scan you." She said.

 ***Lincoln***

"This is the life, huh Linka?" Lincoln asked his female counterpart as they relaxed on the rooftop of the RV.

"Yep this is great." She sighed happily.

"Okay kids, back in the RV!" Lynn Sr. spoke after several minutes. "Awww, but dad!"

"Now!"

Lana sighed and got in the RV quickly. "Alright everyone buckled in?"

"Yes dad." They said as he drove off once more, unaware they were being followed from very far away.

 ***Later***

Lincoln watched Lucy playing with Lo, making him smile a bit at the sight as it was adorable…and at times a little creepy. "Who's mama's little gravedigger? You are, yes you are." Lincoln chuckled silently before moving over to her and kissing her cheek gently.

"How's my little man?" He said with a smile as he tickled his feet, making his son laugh out loud.

"He's very happy." Lucy said with a smile of her own as she stood up, set the baby down in a chair, wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and kissed him deeply, moaning as their lips connected.

"Having fun?" Luan giggled at the sight. The two blushed as she picked up little Lapis and snuggled her, tickling her feet playfully and making her laugh adorably in her arms.

She soon gave a tired yawn and slowly fell asleep "Nap time always comes early." Luan giggled as she placed her in the crib with her siblings.

"I'll take them in the other room and let you two have some private time" Luan said with emphasis on 'private', making them blush As she wheeled the crib out of the room to the bottom level of the RV.

Lucy locked the door and started to kiss Lincoln's neck softly, slowly moving back up to his lips as they fell back onto a bed. Lincoln slowly unzipped the back of her dress as Lucy did the same with his pants. "How long has it been since we did this?"

"Too long my love, far too long." Lincoln whispered as he kissed her neck, making her moan beautifully as he slowly pulled her dress down.

 ***12 hours later***

Lucy was laying on his chest covered by a blanket. "I missed sleeping with you." She moaned with a smile as Lincoln kissed her nose and held her tightly. "So did I." He spoke happily.

 ***Lynn***

"How hard is it to find a baby?!" She exclaimed as she searched for Lulu.

"Lulu! Get over here right now!" She said as she heard giggling coming from a cupboard. She smiled and opened it, revealing the black wearing baby with a cookie in her mouth.

"Found you!" Lynn smiled and she grabbed her. "You're such a scamp, you know that?" She said with a smile as Lulu spat up on her.

"Very funny." The jock glared while wiping her face before handing her off to Luna.

 ***Later***

"Kids, we're almost there." Rita said with a yawn. "Someone go get Lincoln and Lucy."

"Yes ma'am." Lana saluted as she headed to the door on the second level and knocked on the door.

"Guys come on mom said we're almost there." The tomboy said, but got no response.

"Guys come on!"

Still no response.

Lana growled and opened the door but when she did she saw that they were...Occupied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***20 minutes later***

Lana was in a fetal position with her eye twitching as Rita was chewing out Lincoln and Lucy.

"-and at least have the decency to lock the door next time!"

"Yes ma'am!" They said with a blush as Lisa walked over to Lana. "You saw them as they were copulating didn't you?" Lana gave a quick nod as Lisa gained a devious smirk.

"You know the tub where you take your little baths? They've done it there too." Lana's eyes widened in shock.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

 ***Arizona Border***

Now Rita was scolding Lisa while Lynn was comforting her little sister. "They haven't done it in there Lana, if they did we would've heard it, even over the water."

"A-Are ya sure?"

"Positive." She said with a smile. _'At least I think so.'_

"Alright family we're here!" Lynn Sr. spoke as he parked in front of their hotel just as Rita finished scolding Lisa.

"Finally." Lori yawned while holding her son. The two shadow demons emerged from the top floor with Cristina and a very tired, bloodshot eyes Ronnie-Anne.

"Yeah I'm glad we made it." The Latina yawned before falling asleep face first on the floor. "What did you do to her?" Lincoln asked.

"We made her stay awake during the entire trip and watch every episode of Boku no Pico at the same time the entire ride." Jack said as Lincoln shivered and Lucy grimaced at this new information. "Hey, she raped my host, even if she ain't evil no more, I felt like justice was needed." Jack said ith a happy smile.

 ***Hotel***

"Okay, you kids all have your own room while me and your mother have our own. Lori, we are trusting you to watch over your siblings."

"Yes sir." Lori saluted as she was handed a key and her parents walked off. A few seconds later the girls all cheered except for Lucy who was with Krystal and Lulu.

"Come on. Let's go have fun!" Leni cheered as she ran off with her wallet.

" ***Sigh*** I'll go with her since she's terrible at gambling." Lisa sighed as she followed Leni at a fast pace.

 ***Later***

 ** _"Jay, it doesn't look like they're here yet."_**

 ** _"What about the Louds?"_**

 ** _"They arrived half an hour ago."_**

 ** _"Good, stay alert Tiberius. I heard Foop was in the area through their comms. ossibly being used to charge their machines with her dark magic."_**

 ** _"Yeah maybe, do I make myself known first?"_**

 ** _"No not yet, just keep observing until you see signs of the enemy."_**

 ** _"I'm on it, Jay."_**

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln lied down on his bed with a sigh as as held Lulu in his arm while she slept peacefully.

"Hey." Lucy spoke happily as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Luce." Lincoln smiled at his better half before she leaned in close to kiss him softly.

"How's my little bat?" She whispered softly while resting her head on his shoulder. "Asleep like a rock." He said as he stroked Lulu's hair and set her down with her siblings in their crib.

"That is so cute." Lucy said with a happy smile.

 ***Lana***

Lana was at the Blackjack table trying to get the images out of her mind and failing miserably. _'So big.'_ She thought with a shudder as she won the game. Lana took her winnings and headed for their room upstairs.

 ***Lola***

"Ahhh, this is the life." Lola said as she relaxed in a lounge chair that was also a massage chair while sipping a margarita.

"You know that has alcohol in it, right?" Lynn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't push my buttons Lynn and I won't push yours." She said, not looking at her before sipping her drink.

 ***Lori***

"This is awesome!" Lori cheered as she walked with Leni and Lisa towards their hotel holding a shit ton of bags.

 ***Room***

"I'm so bored." Luna said with a yawn as she flipped through TV channels while sitting upside down on her bed. "Yeah. We need to find a way to get _a-bed_ in life!" They then all looked at Luan. "I don't get it."

"You know, like ahead but we're laying on beds?" Luan explained. "Yeah, that one could've been better." She admitted while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment as they laughed at her red face.

 ***EXPLODE!***

"LISA!"

"I'm behind you Lincoln, that wasn't me. Do you have to accuse me for every explosion that happens?"

"Yes." They all immediately said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a sec guys if Lisa didn't do it then what did?" Leni spoke with a gulp.

 ***Area of explosion***

People were running for their lives as another building exploded and evil laughter was heard. "Jay, they're here!"

 ** _"Damn it 30 minutes ahead of schedule. Go!"_**

The explosions got bigger as several humanoid figures ran through the fire And towards the hotel. "Jen, give us some cover!"

"Right!" Suddenly a barrage of blue energy bolts fell down upon them as several people ran inside.

 ***Lincoln***

"JACK!" Lincoln panicked as several large robotic beings broke through a window with guns.

"On it!" The shadow demon said before entering Lincoln's body as one of them ran at Lincoln who drop kicked it into a doorway.

"ALRIGHT NOW WE CAN CAUSE SOME DAMAGE!" They both smiled madly before transforming.

 ***Outside***

"Z, get to the roof of the hotel the others are in ASAP!"

"On my way Daniel." A raspy voice spoke from one of the figures ear pieces as they each removed their hoods.

One had a large mop of black hair with the back being pure white and tied into a ponytail, slightly tanned skin and sharp baby blue eyes.

The second one had messy brown hair that covered his right cerulean eye, tanned skin and a white eyepatch over his left eye.

The final one was a girl with extremely tan skin, vibrant purple eyes and chestnut hair.

 _ **"Danny, it looks like the enemy is already in the building."**_ Jay spoke through their comms. "Where exactly Jay?"

 ** _"45° Northeast above you three. Move in now!"_**

"Right!" They all said before heading to the stairs.

 ***Lincoln***

"BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKER!" Lincoln roared before pulling out his swords and charging his enemies. One by one they dismembered the machines.

 ***Explode!***

A large hole suddenly appeared below them. "What the hell?" Their shell said as a golden beam shot out of the smoke and hit the hallway ceiling and they jumped back. "WATCH IT!" Lincoln/Jack shouted before pulling out a gun and firing it randomly when suddenly the three people from downstairs jumped up. "Jack?" Daniel whispered in a confused tone as he saw his friend from his home, or at least he thought until the shell melted away, revealing Lincoln and his shadow friend. "Who the hell are you?" Lincoln said coldly with his finger on the trigger.

"I'm a friend." Daniel said with his hands up as his two friends lowered their weapons.

"Alright, just lower the gun." He said calmly and only got a bullet right in front of their feet. "Have you seen what's going on out there?!" Lincoln exclaimed with a twitching eye as more robotic soldiers entered the building and surrounded them. "Timmy, Sandy, do your things."

"Right!" They both said as they fought. Daniel unsheathed an emerald katana from his back, did a backwards spin jump, and in a sing song voice said three words. _**"I'm go-ing Ghost!"**_ A blinding light filled the hallway as Daniel transformed. The colors of his hair swapped places, his skin became milky white, his eyes became a haunting green color and his clothes changed to white goth boots, black jeans with silver chains, a black tank top with a strange D shaped symbol on the center, a short sleeved black jacket with more chains and black and white fingerless gloves that went up to half of his forearms, also covered in chains, and around his wrists were silver and green gauntlets.

"Did you really have to sing Danny?" Timmy deadpanned.

"Yes I did!" Danny laughed as he flew off behind Lincoln, destroying several bots with green lasers from his palms. "Did that just happen?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yep you best believe it." Sandy smiled before karate chopping an enemy in half and delivering a jump kick to another. Lincoln charged forward and tore ones head clean off.

 ***Outside***

"There's too many, Tak I need backup!"

"I'm coming Jenny!" Tak said while twirling his staff. _**"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF JUJU!"**_ He screamed before shooting green waves of magic at them. "Thanks Tak."

"No problem!"

 ***Elsewhere***

 ** _"Zim, how are we coming with that ship?"_**

"I am arriving now James." He spoke as a portal tore through the sky and a huge jet-like craft landed on a building. "Daniel, get that kid and his family on board now!" Zim yelled over the comm link.

"I'm on it Zim!" The ghost boy said as he phased through a door and it opened behind him.

"Alright move!" Danny exclaimed to the Loud family minus the absent son and parents.

"What's going on?!"

"Who are you?!"

"A friend of Lincoln's, no time to explain anything else!" He yelled as a hatch on the ship opened.

"Let's go go go!" He said as they each boarded one by one and the ship flew off.

"What about our brother?!"

"I think Lincoln's got this covered." Linka spoke as a missile flew past the ship with Lincoln riding it. The ship took off slowly and instantly disappeared.

 ***Lincoln***

"Whoa, okay that was pretty cool." Lincoln said as he jumped off the middle and landed on a road.

"Now to find out what the fuck is going on." Jack said.

"I believe I can answer that." He turned around and saw a girl around 16 with neon blue hair and pale skin in a simple white dress shirt and skirt.

"And you are?" Lincoln said with a glare. "I'm Jenny. And you should duck right now."

"Why?" He tilted his head as a buzz saw blade flew past him and nearly decapitated him.

"Never mind!" He paled as Jenny caught it with her bare hand and crumpled it like a piece of paper.

"…How the fu-"

"I'm a robot." She said like it was obvious as her pale white skin glowed, showing that she was made of metal.

"Awesome."

"I know right?" Timmy said before jumping over a robot and summoning a green sword with a star shaped hilt and slicing the robot in half from head to toe.

 ***Explode!***

"We need to go now!" Sandy exclaimed.

"She's right!" Tak said as he kicked a robot back into a pile of rubble.

 ***Later***

"There's too many!" Danny exclaimed as he fell to the ground. They all suddenly look up as a glowing blur fell down from the sky. "WAFFLES!"

"GIR NO!" They all shouted as she fell like a meteor into the ground, instantly wiping out a massive hoard of robots.

The small robot quickly got up with a smile. "Wow...that...was actually kinda badass." Timmy said blankly.

"I like pop tarts!" She cheered.

"Jenny, where is that goddamn portal!" Zim spoke from the comms. "It's almost fixed." She said annoyed as she worked on the portal gun while the others gave her cover.

"Jenny, tinker faster!" Danny ordered before inhaling and releasing a bloodcurdling scream that pushed the bots back and tore them apart on a molecular level.

"Nice kill Danny!" Tak smirked.

"It's done!" Jenny exclaimed as she aimed the gun at a wall and fired a portal from it that was similar to one from Rick and Morty.

"Let's go guys!" Timmy shouted before picking GIR up and running through it.

 ***Elsewhere***

Lincoln fell face first on a cold cement floor as the portal closed. "Ow" He groaned, coughing up some blood. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah." Lincoln answered the robot girl before pulling a long blade out of his stomach.

"Damn that hurts more than it should." He groaned wth a stupid smile as he stood up, revealing the dozens of bullet holes in his body. "Jack."

"I'm on it." He said as he started to heal Lincoln slowly, each of the bullets falling onto the ground. "So I take it you're Lincoln?" The white haired boy looked up to see a being that was eight feet tall and had green skin and white hair.

"The hell are you?"

"Alien/human hybrid." He spoke with a smirk.

"Zim be nice." Jenny said while flicking his forehead.

"So is everyone here?" Danny groaned.

"We were unable to find the parental units of the huge family." Zim answered.

"Wait what?!" Lincoln roared in shock and anger.

"I'm afraid so, sorry." Zim shrugged as Lincoln lunged at him in rage and choked him.

"Enough!" Danny said while throwing him off the alien.

"Look Lincoln we'll find your parents, but we need your help."

"With what?" He growled as a blue light filled the room. "Saving all our worlds." A voice spoke along with a weird humming sound and a echoing footsteps.

"And who the fuck are you?" Lincoln growled as a figure walked up, revealing their cybernetic right arm and white eyepatch with a glowing left eye behind it. "My name is James." He said as he revealed his pale skin and spiky brown hair, he wore a black lab coat, a red shirt, black overalls and rubber boots. "But you can call me Jimmy; Jimmy Neutron."


	16. Big ChangesRe-Edited

Yo Guys Geo Here And I have Some Good News Loud House: Love and War Equestria University and All Other Older Stories Are Now Officially off Hiatus HOWEVER The Chapters are still being Worked On and Will Take Time To Be Updated This Summer will be All about Bringing Back Our Older Stories And Introducing Some New Ones And Here's a Look at What's to Come oud House Love and War: The Story is Currently On The Nicktoons Unite Arc And if you haven't already Guessed It'll Focus On Lincoln and Jack as They Join the Nicktoons In a Attempt To Save the Multiverse From A Major Threat This Arc will have a Grand Total of 25 Chapters and Will Lead into The 3rd Story Arc which the Only Hint You'll Get About It Is that the 3rd Story Arc will Involve Time Travel and Lincoln and Lucy's adopted Daughter Krystal will Play a Major Roll.

Pokemon Catalyst: Catalyst Is In it's First Arc Which is Now Being Called The Shadow Pokemon Arc Yes That's Right Shadow Pokèmon From Colosseum and Gale of Darkness Return and Of Course Ash is Smack-Dab in the Center of the Conflict as For Arc 2? Well Honestly Red and I haven't Really talked About Arc 2 Just Yet But We'll Let you all Know When we Think of Something./span/strong/p

Equestria University: Would You Believe me if I Told you That EU is Just Entering It's First Story Arc? Yeah You Heard Me It's Just Getting Started And will be Based on Season 1 Of Friendship is Magic Specifically The Season 1 Premiere That Should Immediately Tell You Who The Big Bad Is Going to be As For Arc 2 It'll be based on the Crystal Empire.

World's Requiem: Well Now One of Our More Underrated Stories Is Going to Be Pulling a Few Cues From Both the Sonic and Mega Man Comics As well as a Few Games Such as Mega Man X Command Mission Arc 2 of this Story Will Introduce the Characters of NT Warrior Legends And StarForce As Well As The Characters From Sonic Boom and Sonic the Comic.

Our Favorite Brother: Yes Yes I Know Season 3 Of Our favorite Brother is Underway But I just wanna Remind you All That Season 3 Will be the First Season to Have 2 Over Arching Plots one Focused On the Loud Girls Going to Far in Proving Thier Superiority to Lincoln Which as you all Know Became the Season Premier Labeled Failure and the Second Will Feature The Geo and Logan Storyline Going Deeper into Some Lore That'll Serve as The Catalyst for Our Upcoming Story LoudTales.

Kirby: Arc 1 Is Go and If you Couldn't Tell Already is Based on The Entire Kirby Anime and Kirby's Dreamland Arc 2 On the Other hand Will Have our Pinkhaired Hero Learning More About his Past and That A Much Bigger Threat Then Nightmare Is Looming over the Galaxy Said Looming Threat is a Fan Favorite Villain That I'm Sure you all have Been Waiting to see Is Coming.

Digimon Armada: Arc 1 Of our Digimon Tale is Slowly but Surely Going well And They'll be a few Surprises for You all so I hope you're Ready As for Arc 2 We haven't Decided on what we'll Do yet.

Neo Kingdom Hearts: The Time is Drawing Near For the Long awaited Kingdom Hearts 3 And Of Cours3 Red and I are Gonna Be Celebrating As of Now Arc 1 Of NKH is Of Course Going Slowly But I can Assure you all more is Coming Arc 2 Is Planned to be Based On Chain of Memories as well as a Few Other Things.

And Those are The Stories we Plan on Updating Granted there's Still More But I wanna Keep those as a Surprise But With the Good Also Comes the Bad and so Here's a List of Stories That will be Not Continuing.

The Reign of Simon: Ahh Yes Our Gurren Lagann Story and the first of the Reign of Series to Be Based on an Anime Yeah this is Getting the Boot Since for one We Ran out of Ideas and 2 Naruto was Meant to be the First anime To get a Reign of Series so Sorry to those who Like Reign of Simon but It's Getting the Boot.

X-Class Hero: Like the Reign of Simon we ran out of Ideas for this One But Don't worry this'll get a Reboot as a Crossover Story with a Certain Other Superhero Based Anime Later in the Future.

The Most Powerful Man in the Universe: Lets Face it this Idea was Kinda Boring I mean did anyone even Want an Adventure Time And He-Man crossover? No Not at All Plus we've Done Better crossovers then this.

The Steven Universe Movie: My 2nd Fanfic on this Website I've thought about it and well...I think it's Time I Say goodbye Well not so much as Goodbye More Like See ya Later As Red and I have Talked and We've decided to reboot This One as well And add some elements from Later seasons.

And those are the Stories getting the Boot And Now For Something New A List of Upcoming Stories I Hope you all Enjoy.

Gotham's Finest: A Loud House and Batman Crossover Like No Other Expect A Few of your Favorite Characters From DC to Pop up from Time to Time as for the Plot? Well It's a Secret.

The Invicible Iron Lincoln: A Loud House Marvel Crossover That stars the Man with a Plan Becoming the Iron Clad Hero After he Saved Lynn from a Pipe Bomb story is set to Include And Introduce Lesser Known Marvel Heroes and Villains into the Fray as Lincoln Sets off to...Oops spoiling too much Now.

Float Like a Bee Sting Like a Butterfly: A New Star vs the Forces of Evil Story? yes That's Right after the MAJOR Bomb dropage Known as The season 3 Finale I've Made this Idea That Sheds Some Light into Star and Marco's Future More Specifically Their Son.

My Hero Academia Legends: In Honor of this Bad boy Airing on Toonami Red and I are Making this Story as it follows Young Izuku Midoryia and His Friends Red and Geo as They Attend UA High in a Attempt to become Heroes Yes Its another Geo and Red Adventure story But I Promise we won't Hog the Spotlight Like we tend to do in OFB.

Geo and Red Anime Detectives: Speaking of A Geo and Red Adventure This will Serve as the 4th Entry in the Geo and Red Series (Equestria University Equestria Untamed Twisted Tales from the Monster girl World) As Red and I Now Live in a Massive City Solving Mysteries for Anime Characters.

LoudTales: Yes yes I know DuckTales Inspired Story This will Serve As A Sequel To the Geo and Red Storyline in OFB and Continue where it'll Leave Off So Why're we doing this Now You Ask? Simple By working On both we'll be able to Explain the Events of the LoudTales Universe All While Building up to it In OFB That's Why.

Nicktoons Spongebob Bikini Bottom Down: A Prequel To the Other Nicktoons Stories That'll Explain Spongebob's Whereabouts and What happened That Led to his Disappearance in the Main series.

Nicktoons The Tale Of Jimmy Neutron: The Leader Of The Nicktoons Team Himself Will Finally Get a Story of his Own The first 15 Chapters will Serve as A Prequel Explaining How he Managed to Learn of Lincoln in the first Place while the Rest of the Story afterwards Will Take Place In Modern Times and will Continue Where Arc 2 of Love and War Left Off.

Too Cooly To Fooly: An FLCL Story That Takes Place In an AU Where Haruko Never Left For Space at the end of Episode 6 and Will Chronicle the Adventures She and Naoto Will Go On as Well as An enemy from Haruko's Past that Seeks To End Humanity by Drowning it in an endless Sea of INSANITY!

Well Guys That's All for Now Leave me Your Thoughts Questions and Requests in the Comments and Please do Me a Solid and Like Fav And Follow me and All my stories so till Next Time Love Luck and Lemons...and You There The Ones who didn't Follow my Orders? I'm Coming for You Now!


	17. Four Nations Part 1

**Yo Guys Geo Here And we FINALLY Have Updated Love and War This Time Around Lincoln and Pals will be going on a Little Recruiting Mission and A Surprise and Unexpected Character Will Show Up at the End As For Updating this story I Can't Promise it'll be Updated More Often but it will be Updated Whenever Red and I Get the Chance to Do So.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't Own the Loud House.**

Four Nations Part 1

* * *

Lincoln walked with Jimmy through the dark corridors of what was apparently a fallout shelter in deep thought of what had happened back in Las Vegas. 'Lucy' He thought, realizing that those machines could've killed her 'This is my fault' He thought.

"No, it isn't." Jimmy said suddenly.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked at him.

"I can hear your thoughts. It wasn't your fault." he said Placing a Hand on his shoulder

"I can't help but feel responsible, though." he said sadly while looking at his living shadow who shrugged and became a solid figure

"He's right Linc, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." he spoke softly as Lincoln gave a Sigh. They soon came up to a door and as soon as it opened, a mass of black and white tackled Lincoln and cried in his chest.

"Whoa Calm down, I'm alright!" Lincoln exclaimed to the small goth child as he rubbed Her back gently

"But I thought you were dead" She whispered sadly as he saw her bloodshot eyes filled with Fear And sorrow

"Don't worry, we brought him back in one piece…not that he was in one piece to begin with." Danny said while floating around the ceiling and Timmy walked in scratching at the part of his face that was covered by hair

"Damn thing Itches like hell!" He said before moving his hair out of the way, revealing a pink eyepatch over his left eye.

"Shut up Timmy, at least you still have both of your eyes." Jimmy growled.

"Yeah, well mine randomly starts bleeding at any fucking time, and I can't see from it!" Timmy exclaimed while lifting the patch and revealing a large scar over it with the color in it faded

"That's Unsettling to Look at" Lincoln Muttered under his breath as Jack formed again.

"Lincoln, we've butchered hundreds of people, watched their guts spill out onto the floor as they drew their last breath and shoved and man's head into a blender. How is a fucking eye the most unsettling thing you have seen?"

Lincoln shrugged. "It just is." He said in a bored tone as they all stared at him.

"Wow Jimmy, I can see why you wanted him so badly, bow-chicka-bow-wow!" Timmy said as Danny punched him in the shoulder.

"I never should've showed you Red vs. Blue." He groaned in annoyance as the pink wearing teen leaned back in his seat

*Later*

"So, where is the rest of our family?" Lincoln asked Lucy as he hugged her

"They're Safe, resting in several rooms." She told him with a Smile as she kissed his cheek making him Blush faintly "We're Here" She said as she turned a doorknob and opened it. "DADDY!"

In an instant, Krystal tackled him to the floor along with Amber

"Ow." he groaned.

"Girls get off him" Linka exclaimed As they got off him with sad faces

"Sorry Daddy" Krystal whimpered with puppy dog eyes as Lincoln Chuckled and hugged them tightly

"I missed you girls too" He groaned with a smile as they got off him as Lynn went up to hug him in her normal vice grip

"Missed Ya Linc" She said with her voice cracking in joy that he was alive

"Me too Lynn" He groaned softly as she kissed him on the cheek

*Later*

"What the Hell is this place?" Lincoln said in a soft tone as he saw the rest of his siblings, kids, nephew, Ronalda and Cristina in a room sleeping, except for Luan whose eyes were wide open

"L...l... Lincoln?" She said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and started to Cry softly.

"I'm fine Luan." he said as the others woke up from his voice

"Lincoln!" The twins both cried out and jumped on him Knocking him Over again.

"OK OK! You can get off!" he laughed as they backed away a bit Embarrassed from their action.

"Sorry" They both said As Lincoln smiled and hugged them back

*Jimmy*

"So that version of our demon friends is why you wanted him here Jimmy?" Tak groaned while rubbing his sore back and a tired yawn

"Sure, we'll go with that." Jimmy muttered as Jenny and Zim entered, the latter being wrapped in bandages

"What happened to you Zim?"

"I got shot, dumbass." He growled at Timmy. and sat down while Jimmy pulled up a large screen.

"Well, before we get this meeting started, Danny, go get our new acquaintance and his shadow demon." Jimmy asked as he gave a nod and phased through a wall

*Lincoln*

"And that when I got here." Lincoln Explained to Lucy who was shocked from the strange events

"Wow" She said As Lincoln nodded and started shivering.

"D...d...Danny?"

That's my name. Don't wear it out" The ghost teen said as he phased through him

"The hell Dude?" Lincoln coughed as Danny snickered and became solid.

"I love doing that. Anyway, the boss Jimmy wants you in the meeting room."

"Fine"

"No daddy Don't Go!" Krystal And Amber said.

"Girls I have to Otherwise Uncle Fudgebrain won't Shut up about it Stay here and Play with Mr Ghostpants" He said Pushing Danny towards the girls.

"Wait Hold on Lincoln!" Danny tried to Say before Lincoln Ran out the Room he gave a Sigh as the girls Tackled him

*Jimmy*

"There you are, where's Danny?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, um. He said he had to be somewhere, and that it would be a while before he got back here."

He said as Jimmy got down to Business

"Before we can explain just how this began, we need to gather more people to our fight. Our enemies have traveled to other universes, like yours for example." He said while gesturing to Lincoln. "They have gathered numerous allies and resources; their army has grown to the point that we can barely stand a chance."

"Especially After what Happened Last Time" Timmy punching the wall Making a Hole

through it. As Danny phased through the floor Covered in Make Up Glitter and Stickers

"I already hate you." He said while glaring at Lincoln.

"It was Jack's idea!"

"Nope all his"

"What happened to you?" Jimmy asked

"The Apocalypse" Danny said with a Shiver as he rocked back and forth.

"Ooooooookay then." Jimmy said getting Back on Topic "They've already invaded all of our worlds, and if we want to take them back we need more help." He spoke as they all. *Except Danny* Gave a Nod

"So much glitter." he groaned

*Later*

"Zim, Jenny, how are you two doing with that portal?"

"Almost Done Jimmy just a Few More Adjustments" The robot girl said as She Twisted a Bolt and created a spark in the portal, causing it to turn a light sky blue. "Alright! It's almost done!" she cheered as Zim smirked

"It's done" He sighed before walking away down an empty hall

"James Issac Neutron, get your ass over here now!"

"Oh No" The 14 year old gulped as he nervously went down the same hall as Zim and went into a different room, the inside of which was like if a tornado had just left and in the middle was a blonde girl the same age as him. "If you could stop talking with your friends and help me look for our daughter, that would make me a bit less cranky!" Cindy Yelled I'm Rage.

"Oh man you're in Trouble" Timmy Snickered.

"TIMOTHY TIBERIUS TURNER!"

"Oh shit, Chloe's pissed! Where's Sheldon so I can use him as a human shield!" Timmy said in Panic as Danny chuckled

"DANIEL SCOTT FENTON!"

"What's with the Full Names?" Lincoln laughed as Danny went invisible, literally. As Sam and Chloe entered the Lab

"Where are they?"

"Danny's invisible and Timmy ran to find Sheldon." Tak said immediately Not wanting to Face her Wrath

"He does know I will get Ember if he doesn't show his face, right?"

"Here I am!" He said while showing his face for a split second As Sam Scowled and grabbed his Ear as hard as she could "Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowo!" He cried in agony as she dragged him Away

"Jenny, where is Sheldon exactly?" Chloe asked the robot girl who carried her on her back.

"Repairing the generators." she Said with a smirk

*EXPLODE!*

"I'm OK" Said Asian groaned

*Later*

"Get away from me Timmy!" Sheldon exclaimed as the pink wearing tried to get behind him. And use him as a shield.

"NO PLEASE I BRUISE EASILY!" Timmy screamed as they started struggling, Timmy's eyepatch and Sheldon's hoodie both coming off in their fight

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Um, boys?" Jenny said while clearing her throat getting their attention as they stared at her and Chloe. Who looked angry

"…Shit." they said as Chloe tackled Timmy

*Later*

"I'M SORRY!" Timmy yelled while crying Tears of Fear as Chloe held him down

"SAY IT!"

"I'M SORRY I LEFT WITHOUT SAYING! AND I LOVE YOU!"

"AND WHAT ELSE?"

"YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME IN EVERY WAY!"

"AND!?"

"I'LL EAT YOUR RUTABAGA CASSEROLE!" He yelled In pain as she let him go and kissed his cheek

"Good boy" She said with a smile as she got off him and held him tightly, slowly rubbing at his crotch.

"Timmy, we're ready to head back out." Jimmy said with his hair in a complete mess

"But But!"

"…Fine, you two have an hour."

*Lincoln*

"Is that normal?" Lincoln asked Tak

"Pretty Much" He said while sharpening the bottom of his metal staff with a large block of whetstone.

*4 Hours Later*

"I said one hour, not four. Where is he." Jimmy groaned as he walked towards Timmy's room and heard loud moaning "Of course they're still fucking." he sighed as he pressed a Button on his Watch and Flooded the Room and was rewarded with screams "3..2...1"

"JIMMY NEUTRON!"

"See ya In the briefing room Turner" He chuckled before entering a sprint

*Later*

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Timmy roared In Anger as he lunged at Jimmy, completely soaked

"Guys the Mission?" Tak said as Timmy punched his friends face but stopped and looked at them.

"What was the mission again?" Timmy said sheepishly as Lincoln asked the same thing.

*3 Minutes of Explaining Later*

"…So let me get this straight. We have to travel to other universes and gather people with unique abilities from each one in order to prevent all of our worlds becoming extinct?" Lincoln asked with a blank expression

"Yeah Pretty Much" Danny groaned as Jimmy stood up and opened the portal

"Come on already." he said walking through he Portal and dragging Timmy behind him

*Location*

The blue portal expanded in the sky as the heroes landed in trees

"Ow" Each of them groaned except for Danny who just phased through them

"Lightweights" He commented as Jack threw a rock at him "Hey!"

"Guys I see Smoke up ahead!"

"We Might Be Too Late!" Jimmy said as he activated his Jetpack And flew off above the clouds. "Wait for us!" Lincoln shouted as he and Jack merged and sprouted large wings AND followed him high into the sky.

"Could your version of him fly Timmy?"

"No Danny, no she cannot." he sighed

*Elsewhere*

"Nice going, Twinkle Toes." a Voice said Exasperated while several others coughed out smoke and glared at the cause. Which was a bald boy who was barely 13. With arrows on his body wearing an Orange Outfit consisting of an orange sleeveless vest, a long sleeve yellow shirt, blue cargo pants and black boots.

"Hehehehe Sorry guys" He said sheepishly as they all gave a sigh

"You're never gonna get this done correctly." Toph groaned until she felt the ground rumble

"Well, it might be easier if I could see what I was doing better, but SOMEONE HIT ME WITH HIS LIGHTNING AND MADE MY EYESIGHT SHIT!" He shouted while staring at a 16 year old with short white hair, white skin and red eyes wearing black boots, jeans with chains, tank top, fingerless gloves and a leather jacket.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"HOW WAS IT AN ACCIDENT JACK?! YOU HIT ME DIRECTLY IN THE FACE!" he Roared

"The sun was in my eyes!"

"IT WAS NIGHT!" They all shouted at him as he backed up a bit and got soaked in water. And glared at their Waterbender.

"I will melt your fucking eyes." He threatened with his hands glowing white

"Uuuhhhh Excuse me" Katara spoke while backing up slowly behind her brother as a beam of pure plasma melted through a large boulder by them

"Whoa!" They all ducked down as a large air barrier stopped the rocks from hitting them. "Nice one idiot." a voice said from above them.

"No way is that?" They looked up to see a black silhouette that was Slowly Descending.

"Danny is that You?" Katara said as the Ghost Boy overshadowed Sokka

"Nope no one named Danny here Only Me Sokka The Eternal Dumbass HurkaDurkaDurk!" He said while dancing like Sokka would; like a complete idiot.

Katara covered her mouth before falling out Laughing with Aang and Toph until they were all crying

Soon Danny Phased out of Sokka who was pissed off and tried hitting Danny with his boomerang when suddenly the other heroes landed, with Timmy falling on his ass

"Ow butt pain!" He exclaimed as the ground tore open and a black ooze erupted from it along with several three armed creatures and numerous robots with chainsaw claws

"What the hell's going on!? Are these those Toybot Things you And Aang Told us About!". Sokka yelled as he And Toph got into a Fighting Position and their friend Jack covered himself with plasma electricity

"No Time to Explain Sokka It seems We're Already Too Late!" Jimmy said as he rolled up his robot arms sleeve and his hand turned to a spiral drill and charged the enemy one by one, tearing a hole through an ooze monsters skull

Danny blasted a few as Lincoln and Jack tore threw ones Skull with his bare hands by shoving his thumbs through its eyes and tore it's head open like a head of cabbage.

"There's too Many!" Aang yelled as more and more kept Leaking out the Large Hole. *Giggity*

Jenny soon got overpowered "Damn it!" She groaned as her leg was torn off

"We should Retreat!" Lincoln as he saw Timmy had a smirk on his face as he held up a bracelet that was a combination of pink, green and purple.

"Guys come on out!" he said as it glowed and the colors split apart "I wish for a Portal!" as a rainbow filled circle tore open And Timmy brought out a Walkie Talkie "NOW!" he said as a Figure Dropped down and with Glowing Blue Gloves Which Summoned a Swarm of Dark Blue Arrows

The figure waved their Hands and controlled the energy Weapons and Had them Take out the Monsters and robots When a robot charged them they Jumped Into the Air and Performed an axe kick Onto it's Head Which Destroyed it As More Monsters attacked the Figure Reached into their Leg Pouch and threw Small Marble Like Bombs Which Blew Up and Incinerated the Enemy The figure waved their hands and Summoned two Large Arrows to Use as Swords and Cut down Most of the army but Was Able to Push them Back. down into the hole which Toph barely managed to close off.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny said with a Scowl the figures turned to Them she Had an Orange Tank Top shirt similar to Lara Croft's Dark Purple Jean Shorts a Small Purple Leg Pouch that Wore sunglasses High top Sneakers a Katana and A crossbow on her Back Long Brown hair that reached her Back 36 Double D cup Boobs and Blue Gloves that were Attached to Cybernetic Hands and Smile on her face.

"Hola Soy Dora!"


	18. AN

Yo, what's up guys, it's Red with an announcement and a request. This message concerns two of our stories, Nicktoons Loud House: Love & War Arc 2 and Neo-Kingdom Hearts. There are so many shows that have aired of both Disney and Nickelodeon, many not available to certain countries and some with specific shows. So, I've set up a new poll, asking you if we should include, in both stories, worlds based around shows that have aired on both channels from more than just North America, even if they aired on CN in the US but one of the two elsewhere, or if a show aired on Nick in the US but aired on Disney in another and vice versa. Note that I looked up what shows are on each channel in different countries and some have surprised me. Let us know and answer the poll.


	19. EVERYONE IS UPDATED! News

Geo here with Some Good News and Bad News Firstly I'll start with the Good news.

Good News: Well for starters September 10th is the day of My Birth for you Lesser intelligent Homo-sapiens I am referring to my Birthday yep I'll be Turning 21 This year AKA Legal Drinking Age! Secondly I am happy to Report that ALL of My Older Stories are Now Officially Off Hiatus...Yes I know I said that Last time but this time I mean it Red and I are Starting the Next chapter of Reign of Marco Reign of Dipper and Others as we speak but with the good comes the Bad.

Bad News: Alas I hate to say it But The reign of Lincoln is getti g deleted...and getting Rebooted According To Some people.

*Turns and Looks at Red who's Trying to Eat Spaghetti with a Shotgun aimed at Mineta* Red: The story is Rushed and Cringy-

Geo: And to that I say Nay But On the off chance it is Cringy and rushed The reboot will happen anyway But fret Not Feel free to Leave Ideas on what should happen and who should Join Lincoln's Harem all are welcome


End file.
